Les bonbons de luxure
by hermione-rogue-story
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Meryweee: Il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux jumeaux Weasley. Cette fiction se passe lors de la septième année: mort de voldy mais pas de Snape (c'est pas si mal.) mais je ne crois pas que dans la fic je mentionne comment et quand il meurt. Dumbledore n'est également pas mort (Comment pourrais-je tuer mon directeur indiscret!)
1. Chapter 1

Traduction: «Caramelos de lujuria» de MeryWeee.

Rien n'est de moi, je ne fais que traduire la fiction de MeryWeee, si vous voulez la lire en version originale c'est par là que ça se passe ;): s/4290725/1/Caramelos-de-lujuria. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**NA :**

**« Car il ne faut jamais compter sur les jumeaux Weasley » Cette fiction se passe lors de la septième année, mort de voldy mais non de snape ( c'est pas si mal) mais je ne crois pas que dans la fic je mentionne comment et quand il meurt. Dumbledore n'est également pas mort ( Comment pourrais-je tuer mon directeur indiscret!)**

**diclamer : rien est à moi, tout est à JK (malheureusement)**

**couple : SS/HG**

**rated m (parce que je sais que ne me contrôle pas)**

**Ma première fic sur HP, j'ai seulement deux chapitres rédigés, si vous aimez je la continuerai. J'espère avoir des reviews !**

**Salut !**

Chapitre 1:

Le soleil qui s'infiltrait par les petites fentes du cachot la réveilla, en ouvrant les yeux elle sursauta. Dans quelle chambre je suis? Pensa t'elle. Elle reconnu alors la chambre verte et argentée qui s'exposait à ses yeux. Merde qu'est ce que je fais ici? Elle tenta de se lever mais une main sur son ventre nu lui en empêcha. Ventre nu? Un grognement se fit entendre dans son dos et elle se retourna comme elle put. Oh merde, merde, merde...Snape dormait agréablement, nu, à coté d'elle, NU? C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de tout. Avec peur elle retira la main de son ventre en tentant de ne pas le réveiller, mit ses vêtements et partit en courant, de la chambre de Snape. Essoufflée, se demandant comment elle avait réussi à éviter Rusard, elle arriva devant la salle commune. La grosse dame dormait.

«Ajem» elle ne se réveilla pas, elle essaya plus fort «EJEEEM»

«Oh ma chère il est encore trop tôt, laissez moi cinq minutes de plus» dit d'une voix somnolente le tableau.

«Je n'ai pas cinq minutes, Rusard pourrait venir d'un moment à l'autre» dit-elle genée. Elle avait toujours détesté ce système pour pouvoir entrer.

«Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu déambules dans les couloirs à cette heures là jeune fille, mais bon comme tu m'as réveillé, donne le mot de passe» répondit-elle

« Rosa rosae» le tableau la laissa entrer dans la salle commune.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle courra vers le sofa et s'assit, respira profondément puis partit en courant vers les escaliers.

«Ginny» murmura t'elle à la rousse «Ginny» Oh pourquoi toute la famille Weasley a tant de mal à se réveiller? «Ginny debout!»

«Mmm» La rousse ouvrit un œil «Hermione? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?»

«Allez lève-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te raconter, c'est urgent» Hermione essaya de paraître la moins nerveuse possible, mais elle avait du mal à contrôler sa voix.

«Hermione, tu ne peux pas attendre le petit déjeuner? Tu sais quelle heure il est? A dire vrai Ginny lui faisait de la peine mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

« . Allez lèves toi. On va dans mes appartements, là bas personne ne pourra nous entendre» En soupirant, la rousse se leva et la suivit jusqu'à ses appartements. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit tandis que Ginny préféra la malle. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

«Alors? Tu vas me le dire ou j'appelle Snape pour qu'il te donnes du veritasérum ? » Hermione sursauta en étendant son nom.

«Oh merlin, ça serait la pire chose que tu pourrais me faire» Ginny la regarda avec incompréhension, alors Hermione commença : «Ginny...» Oh Merlin, Par où commencer? «...Tu penses que l'on pourrait renvoyer un élève pour avoir couché avec un professeur?»

Le visage de Ginny devint à la fois divertissant et curieux. Elle tenait cette expression de Molly «Quel élève as tu surpris en train de coucher avec un professeur? Encore mieux, avec quel professeur?

Hermione commença à regretter de vouloir le lui dire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de lui raconter, que ce serait mieux de laisser passer et qu'on l'expulserait sans dire quoique ce soit»

«Allez Mione c'est toi qui voulais me le raconter. Je le connais? Oh je suis sur que je le connais sinon tu n'aurais pas tant de mal à me le dire» Elle avait horreur quand Ginny était comme ça.

«C'est un griffondor?»

«oui»

«Seamus?»

«Non»

«Neville?» demanda t'elle d'une voix sceptique.

«Oh mon Dieu! Ginny avec quelle professeur Neville pourrait avoir une liaison?» Dit Hermione.

«Chourave» Les deux se mirent à rire, mais Hermione, qui se rappela du motif pour lequel elles étaient ici, redevint immédiatement sérieuse. Ginny la regarda à nouveau avec incompréhension.

«Ce n'est pas mon frère hein?» Demanda t'elle à nouveau sceptique.

«Quel confiance tu as en lui!»dit elle amusée.

«Non c'est pas ça, c'est que...c'est Ron, mione, je crois qu'il ne sortira jamais avec quelqu'un» Elles rigolèrent à nouveau mais cette fois ce fut Ginny qui se tut d'un coup.

«Mione c'est Harry?» Demanda la rousse avec peur.

«Non ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny c'est pas lui» Hermione entendit un soupire de soulagement.

«Bon, c'est un garçon plus jeune alors?»

«Qui t'as dit que c'était un garçon?''

Si Hermione n'était pas aussi nerveuse elle aurait rit à la tête de Ginny, mais le fait qu'elle se rapprochait de plu en plus de la vérité l'en empêchait».

«Oh merlin, je suis sur que c'était Lavande, elle a toujours été très...chaude»

«Non, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'elle soit chaude» les filles rirent à nouveau.

«Bon Mione, j'aimerais dormir un peu plus, il est un peu plus de 6h du matin et merlin sait que je serai encore ici au petit déjeuner à tenter de deviner».

«D'accord...c'est moi»

«Quoi c'est toi? Ginny ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi les Weasley rendait tout difficile? Je suis sur qu' avec ces deux mots, Harry aurait déjà compris

«Ginny, je n'ai surpris personne avec un professeur...»mais la rousse, avec sa typique impatience, ne la laissa pas terminer

«Alors, pourquoi nous sommes ici depuis tout ce temps? Oh mione, je vais me coucher, tout ça n'a aucun sens» La rousse se leva, se dirigea vers la porte mais le crie d'Hermione la fit s'arrêter de surprise.

«C'est moi qui ait couché avec un professeur!»

**NA: Vous avez aimé?je sais que c'est un peu dense pour un début mais j'améliorerai..I hope so !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ginny s'arrêta net «Qu'est ce que tu as dit mione?» dit elle sans se retourner.

«Ce que tu as entendu» Ginny se retourna et la scruta, à la recherche de n'importe quel signe qui permettrait de savoir si c'était une blague ou un mensonge. Ne trouvant pas, son visage devint ahuri.

«Mione! Mais...qui?comment?Quand? Pourquoi?» Hermione pouvait presque voir le cerveau de Ginny surchauffer.

«Bon Ginny du calme...pour le «qui» je ne peux pas te le dire, le «comment» eh bien...je le projette depuis assez longtemps, bien que je ne sais pas comment j'ai osé le faire, le «quand», la nuit dernière il y a environs six heures et le pourquoi, eh bien car j'en avais envie. Contente? Hermione avait essayé de tout dire le plus normalement du monde mais Ginny était trop excité.

«Non, quel professeur mione?» L'obstination de la rousse fit soupirer Hermione.

«Ginny je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le dire, si jamais ils m'expulsent je préfère que ce soit uniquement moi» Déclara Hermione avec peur, peur que remarqua Ginny.

«Ok, je comprends, mais lui ne dira rien à personne, finalement lui aussi l'a voulu, non?» Ginny

sourit mais la réponse d'Hermione le lui gomma.

«Pas vraiment.»

«Quoi? Hermione tu..tu l'as...» Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait continuer ou non.

«Oui! GINNY JE L'AI VIOLÉ!» cria Hermione avant de se mettre à pleurer. «Il ne voulait pas...depuis le début il disait non mais je l'ai attaché...» déclara Hermione entre chaque sanglots.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par attacher? S'il te plait Hermione, raconte moi tout» Hermione soupira.

«D'accord» et elle commença à se remémorer:

Tout commença avec ces bonbons qu'elle avait découvert dans sa tunique. Elle se rappela que Fred les lui avait donné en Été lui disant qu'elle était trop timide, que jamais elle ne pourrait obtenir l'homme qu'elle voudrait mais qu'avec ces bonbons allait partir la timidité et quelque chose d'autre dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Dès lors elle les gouta. Au départ elle nota rien et sa journée se déroula normalement, jusqu'à au moment où arriva le cours de potion. Evidement elle ne mentionna rien à Ginny sur ce derniers point.

Snape entra en colère, comme à son habitude, et signala le tableau où était écrit le nom de la potion et la page du livre où elle s'y trouvait. Il commença à expliquer les effets de la potion tandis que les élèves la préparait, puis posa une question. Hermione qui savait la réponse sur le bout des doigts, leva la main. Lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent, Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer et une soudaine chaleur envahir tout son corps. «Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?»

«Alors Miss Granger? Vous allez nous délecter de votre intelligence ou je dois faire des roulement de tambour?» Stupide cynique, mais si attrayant...Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser?

«Oui,je...euh..professeur...je» Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot, maudits bonbons, il n'étaient pas contre la timidité?

«Bon miss Granger vos bégaiements me fatiguent» puis il continua à faire cours.

Le cours se déroula normalement, mis à part le fait que la chaleur corporel d'Hermione augmentait à chaque fois que Snape la regardait, maudits bonbons.

Une fois le cours terminé elle s'approcha du bureau de Snape, elle avait de sérieux doutes sur un travail en astronomie dans lequel elle mentionnait quelques potions pour voir les étoiles, et donc elle voulait avoir l'avis de Snape. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle remarquait que sa chaleur corporel augmentait, si elle ne partait pas de là elle sentait qu'elle allait bruler instantanément. Alors qu'elle commença à faire demi-tour, Snape se rendit compte de sa présence.

«Miss Granger, que faites vous encore ici?» Son estomac chavira à nouveau.

«Je..euhm...mmm...je...» Maudits...maudits bonbons

«Miss Granger si vous êtes venu pour que je vous écoute bégayer déguerpissez et allez demander a Potter ou Weasley de vous écouter» De nouveau cynique, oh vous ne savez pas dans quel état vous me mettez...merlin, à quoi je pense?

«Je...monsieur...je» Snape leva un sourcil, Hermione se racla la gorge «Monsieur je suis venu parce que j'ai des doutes sur un travail en astronomie» dit elle rapidement.

«Et vous ne pensez pas que ce serait mieux d'en parler avec votre professeur d'astronomie?» Continuez à être cynique mais je ne crois pas que je puisse me contrôler...oh mon dieu.

«Oui, mais j'ai mentionné quelques potions et bon...vous êtes mon professeur de potion...» Oh, vraiment? Comme si il le savait pas, idiote!c'est comme ça que tu penses l'impressionner?

«Certainement...» Snape regarda sa montre «mais miss Granger ma prochaine classe ne devrait pas tarder à arriver donc je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions intéressantes sur l'astronomie»Vous continuez à être cynique professeur?Quelle peine que vous ne puissiez pas répondre maintenant, mais dieu sait que vous allez profiter de mes questions.

«Je pourrais venir dans votre bureau cet après midi professeur?» Et ça d'où ça venait? Ce sont ces maudits bonbons qui agissent?» « à moins que ça vous dérange?»

«Non c'est bon, à 7h dans mon bureau c'est celui d'à coté» Elle acquiesça et partit avant que son esprit ne fasse n'importe quelle bêtise.

«Mione?» Ginny l'interrompit «quelle forme avait les bonbons?»

«Eh bien il avaient une forme d'étoile, pourquoi? Ginny ouvrit tellement les yeux qu'Hermione crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbites. «Ginny qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

«Oh merlin, mione ce sont des bonbons de luxure. Fred et George les vendent au rayon adultes parce qu'ils sont très puissants. Ils commencent à augmenter la luxure vers l'homme qui te plais et ça n'arrête pas tant que...eh bien tant que tu ne l'a pas fait.»

«Oh génial! Je crois que je vais tuer tes frères»

«Bon, tu vas me dire qui est se professeur?»

«Non ginny jamais je te le dirai»

«Tu sais que j'enquêterai et viendrai te narguer quand j'aurait trouvé» Hermione soupira

«Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te retirer ce privilège» elle sourit «Je continue ou tu préfères aller te coucher?» dit elle avec encouragement.

«Non, non continue» Hermione soupira à nouveau. Définitivement cette fille ne se fatigue jamais.

A 7h moins un Hermione frappa à la porte de son professeur de potion. Elle était nerveuse et la chaleur continuait d'augmenter tout comme cet après midi. Elle s'était douchée deux fois et s'était même donnée du plaisir elle même, sans aucun changement. Elle entendit la voix de son professeur de l'autre coté de la porte et entra. L'ambiance du bureau de Snape était si chaude que s'en était presque irrespirable. Elle regarda à gauche et put voir que trois chaudrons bouillaient à feu lent. Pourquoi il ne fait pas les potions en classe? Comme si son professeur avait lu dans ses pensées, quelque chose qu'elle ne rejeta pas, il répondit à son esprit.

«La classe est exceptionnellement indisponible, un élève de première année l'a rempli de potion collante» dit il avec fatigue et ennuie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, elle le regarda. De nouveau son cœur chavira, mais cette fois-ci elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause des bonbons. Son professeur ne portait pas ses robes noirs habituelles mais une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées avec quelques boutons en moins et un pantalon noir. Oh merlin je pense que je lui ferait l'amour ici, sur ce bureau pleins de papiers.

«Miss Granger, vous pourriez fermer la bouche, vous assoir et me poser les questions que vous vouliez me poser?» Hermione secoua la tête. Ca se voyait beaucoup? Bien sur sinon il n'aurait rien dit.

Hermione s'essaya devant son professeur sexy.

«Bien je...» Tout à coup sa vue commença à se brouiller, sa tête à tourner et elle commença a se sentir de plus en plus mal.

«Granger, vous allez bien?»

«Oui professeur, c'est juste que cette chaleur... me donne des vetiges» Hermione ne savait plus si c'était l'oeuvre des bonbons ou l'ambiance mais elle se sentait vraiment mal.

«Bon, ces potions n'ont pas besoin d'une surveillance continue, venez avec moi.» Snape se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère, murmura des mots et l'étagère glissa sur le coté, donnant accès à une porte. A nouveau Snape murmura quelque chose et la porta s'ouvrit. «Vous allez rester ici et vous évanouir ou vous venez?»

Hermione se leva d'un coup et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans un grand salon assez bien décoré mais un peu...sombre. Le bois des étagères, de la table et des chaises était sombre, presque comme les arbres de la foret interdite. Il y avait seulement le tableau d'une femme qui avait les mêmes yeux que Severus. Depuis quand est ce que c'est devenu «Severus?» Elle supposa que c'était sa mère.

«Bon je pense que maintenant vous avez assez de contenu pour aller raconter des ragots...nous nous asseyons et vous me parlez de vos doutes?» Il paraissait nerveux, la vérité c'est que c'était la première fois qu'un élève entrait dans ses quartiers.

«Bien j'aimerais aller à la salle de bain et me rafraichir un peu.»

«Oh d'accord, c'est dans ma chambre, à cette porte» Snape montra la porte qui était à coté d'une grande horloge. Elle regarda l'heure, Oh génial! Ça fait 12 heures que j'ai pris ces bonbons et l'effet n'est toujours pas partit.


	3. Chapter 3

**En réponse à Shukrat: Tout dépend ce que tu entends par long!;) mais elle fait 20 chapitres, donc il y a quand même de quoi:D **

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3:

«12h?!» dit Ginny en interrompant son histoire.

«Oui, pourquoi?» Hermione commença à s'inquiéter.

«C'est que à partir de 12h les effets des bonbons deviennent incontrôlables» Dit Ginny effrayé.

«Oh! Tu n'avais pas besoin de le préciser! Dit elle ironiquement «Je peux continuer?» _Mon dieu mademoiselle Weasley ayez la faveur de garder vos gènes familiaux de coté le temps je termine mon histoire. Mademoiselle Weasley? Je commence à parler comme Snape?_

«Oui, mais s'il te plait n'omets pas autant de détails sinon je ne saurais jamais qui c'est» _Super...mademoiselle Weasley ne vous informez pas sur ce que je ne veux pas que vous sachiez. _

Hermione hocha la tête, lui jeta un regard noir et continua.

Snape était assis dans son fauteuil favori, devant une table où se trouvait deux verres remplis d'un liquide ambré. Il avait attendu plus d'une demie heure et, malgré son grand sens de la patience , il était désespéré. Que faisait cette gamine stupide! Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure qu'Hermione tentait de garder le derniers contrôle que les bonbons lui permettait. Maudits,maudits bonbons! Elle s'était lavé le visage 7 ou 8 fois, tentant de calmer l'étouffement qu'elle ressentait mais aucuns résultats. Elle était si excitée qu'elle n'osa pas sortir, de peur qu'à n'importe quel moment elle se lance au cou du professeur de potion. En parlant du professeur de potion, oh Merlin! Il l'attend depuis 30 minutes, il doit être désespéré. Hermione décida de sortir rapidement, sans le regarder, lui sortir une excuse et retourner dans ses appartements. Mais son plan s'en alla avec sa dignité lorsqu'elle vit, en sortant, son professeur de potion.

«Miss Granger, Vous allez bien? Ça fait 30 minutes que vous êtes dedans» dit il d'un ton préoccupé._ Un ton préoccupé? Snape?_

«Non...je..je veux dire...si..je...» _C'est décidé, je vais dépecer lentement les jumeaux...je pense que je vais commencer par Fred._

«Granger, vous bégayez trop» dit il en récupérant un ton cynique.

«C'est votre proximité qui me fait bégayer» _QUOI?! Mais d'où ça sort ça?_ Snape leva un sourcil.

«Pardon?» _Super, et maintenant qu'est ce que je vais lui dire?_

«Vous avez entendu professeur»Elle fit un pas vers lui «Vous me rendez si nerveuse que je ne contrôle même pas ma voix» Dit elle d'une voix séductrice. _Super d'où sort cette voix séductrice que je ne connaissais pas? _

Snape restait impassible. Heureusement que l'un des deux a du contrôle.

«Miss Granger, ces commentaires à voix haute ne sont pas en adéquation avec votre conduite, ce qui m'amène à me demander si vous êtes victime d'une substance. Vous avez bu avant de venir ici?» Elle nia de la tête. «Alors, vous avez pris une potion ou une substance suspecte?» Elle nia à nouveau de la tête et fit un pas vers lui, Snape recula d'un pas. _Trois pas de plus vers lui et je le l'aurais étendu sur le lit._

«Et bien professeur maintenant que vous êtes sur que mon excitation envers vous n'est le fruit d'aucunes substances que pensez vous faire?» _Le mot excitation viens vraiment _

_de sortir de ta bouche?_ Snape leva à nouveau un sourcil et involontairement recula d'un pas.

«Je vais vous obliger de partir avant que vous fassiez quelque chose d'impardonnable» _Et il ne va pas me retirer de points? Super, maintenant c'est simple Hermione retourne toi et pars._

Mais Hermione fit un autre pas vers lui. _Non,non retourne toi et pars, bordel pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéis pas! _

«À vrai dire professeur, je ne pense pas que ce à quoi je pense inclue le pardon comme sentiment principal, mais plutôt du...plaisir.»

Le visage de Snape était une déclinaison d'émotion et incontrolablement fit un pas en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et tomba assis sur le lit. Il allait se lever mais une main sur son torse lui en empêcha. Il retira la main d'un geste méprisant et recommença à se lever , mais cette fois-ci une baguette lui en empêcha. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

«Miss Granger» Il essaya de rester calme «Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous me laissiez me lever et...»

Snape se tut lorsque ses lèvres écrasèrent les siennes avec désir. _Hermione contrôle toi, tu es en train de l'embrasser, mais qu'est ce que tu fais?_ Il continuait les yeux ouverts et les lèvres serrées, lorsqu'elle captura sa lèvre inférieure et y passa lascivement sa langue, Snape émit un petit gémissement et ferma involontairement les yeux. _Oh mon dieu! Il a gémis? Mon professeur de potion vient de gémir à cause de ce petit geste et en plus il a fermé les yeux, on va voir ce que vous allez faire de ça professeur._

Hermione pressa sa langue contre les lèvres de Snape afin de l'inciter à les ouvrir, mais il continua à les maintenir serrées, du coup, elle mordit suavement sa lèvre inférieure faisant échapper à Snape un soupire qui lui fit ouvrir un peu la bouche. Espace suffisant pour que la langue d'Hermione y passe.

Snape était abasourdi par ses réactions et resta stoïque, incapable de bouger. Mais un mouvement de self-control réussi à écarter Hermione, rompant le baiser et l'écartant d'au dessus de lui.

«Tsk, Tsk, professeur, ça ce n'était pas très intelligent. Vous m'obligez à passer à la méthode dure» Snape chercha fiévreusement sa baguette sans prêter attention à Hermione «C'est ça que vous cherchez?» dit elle joueuse en lui montrant la baguette.

«Donnez-la moi» grogna Snape en tentant de lui arracher.

«Tu vas devoir la mériter.» dit elle en se léchant à nouveau les lèvres. Lèvres que Snape n'arrêtait pas de regarder.

«Soyez raisonnable, Miss Granger, donnez- moi la baguette et je ferai comme si rien ne s'était produit» dit il calmement.

«Oh mais professeur, ça n'est même pas terminé et vous m'obligez à utiliser des méthodes moins orthodoxes» dit elle en le pointant avec la baguette. Snape fit une tête de circonstance.

«Quelle stupidité allez vous faire Miss Granger, je n'ai plus de patience» il essayait de récupérer le contrôle de la situation, se leva et avança jusqu'à Hermione. Elle ne bougea pas et continua à le pointer avec la baguette.

«Faites un pas de plus et vous le regretterez..professeur» Elle continuait avec un sourire bizarre. Snape, en la défiant, fit un pas de plus.

«D'accord, vous l'aurez cherché» et en un rapide mouvement de baguette elle avait menotté Snape aux barreaux du lit.

«JE VOUS EXIGE DE ME DETACHER TOUT DE SUITE» hurla Snape.

«Tsk, Tsk, professeur, si vous continuez à crier quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre. Et vous ne voulez pas qu'on nous trouve dans cette posture n'est ce pas?» _Bien Hermione, maintenant que tu le peux, court avant que tu ne puisse plus revenir en arrière._

_«_Par la barbe de Merlin! Hermione! Tu l'as attaché? L'interrompit Ginny d'un crie étouffé.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginny» Définitivement_ les Weasleys écoutent ce qu'ils veulent._

_«_Oui mais...je ne le croyais pas...ces bonbons font vraiment perdre le contrôle» Admit Ginny d'un ton perplexe»

«Oui, je continue?» Ginny acquiesça.

Hermione, en voyant Snape menotté, ne put se contrôler et monta à califourchon sur lui. Snape tenta de l'écarter avec les jambes.

«Professeur, si vous ne vous arrêtez pas je vous attacherai aussi les pieds» Snape arrêta «Bon garçon» dit elle en ondulant intentionnellement des hanches contre son érection. _ERECTION? Oh Merlin!_ Il gémit sensuellement.

«Ne recommencez pas ça.» dit il autoritairement.

«Quoi? Ça?» dit elle en le refaisant mais cette fois-ci avec plus de pression, arrachant un gémissement à Snape. «Oh professeur, on dirait que votre corps a une mauvaise passe, non? Dit elle en remuant de nouveau hanches.

Snape gémit de nouveau. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lécher, embrasser et mordiller son cou. Tandis qu'avec ses mains elle lui déboutonnait son pantalon. Snape avait décidé que c'était mieux de rester silencieux et commencer à défaire, à coup de dent, les cordes qui l'attachait. En réalité Hermione ne savait pas si il le faisait pour contrôler ses gémissements ou pour s'échapper. Et elle ne se trompait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle termina, non sans recevoir avant plus d'un coup de pied de la part de Snape, elle abaissa son pantalon. «Si vous ne restez pas tranquille je ne pourrai pas vous le retirer»

«Qui a dit que je le voulais?» Dit il en récupérant sa voix «Vous faites une grave erreur miss Granger, vous devriez arrêter pendant qu'il est encore temps» Mais Hermione le n'écouta pas et tira sur le pantalon. Tout comme pour le pantalon elle en fit de même pour le boxer, la respiration de Snape commença s'agiter. «Arrêtez...s'il vous plait.»

Mais de nouveau elle ne le fit pas et lui abaissa le boxer laissant libre l'érection de Snape. _Oh Merlin! C'est énorme, même Krum n'en avait pas une comme ça. Oh regarde-le, il est rouge._

Snape ne savait pas si il était rouge de honte ou de colère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était plus beau! Immédiatement elle s'arrêta et d'un rapide mouvement de baguette elle se déshabilla.

Snape ne put contrôler un gémissement en la voyant nue. Elle était parfaite. Elle n'était pas squelettique mais pas excessivement grosse, ses seins étaient délicieux et les rares touffes de poils qui sortaient d'entre ses jambes l'étaient aussi. Snape devint plus dure et Hermione le constata.

_«_Oh professeur, vous aimez ce que vous voyez?» dit elle malicieusement. Snape ne dit rien. « Du calme bientôt vous m'aurez au dessus de vous»

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ne laissant pas de temps à Snape pour répondre elle était sur lui, de nouveau à califourchon. Elle commença à onduler contre l'érection de Snape qui le fit gémir de nouveau et, ne pouvant se contrôler elle gémit avec lui. Désespérée elle attrapa d'une main son érection pour la positionner et l'introduit lentement en elle. Sa bouche forma un «o», elle étendait comment Snape gémissait lorsqu'il était entouré par ses parois à elle.

Elle commença à bouger lentement dans un premier temps pour s'ajuster aux dimension de Snape, mais tout de suite elle voulait plus et commença à bouger de plus en plus vite. Snape, incapable de se contrôler bougeait des hanches pour donner plus d'intensité. Snape, qui depuis lors avait les yeux fermés, les ouvrit pour contempler la merveilleuse vue qu'il avait. _Oh Merlin si elle me détachait je lécherais cette poitrine comme si c'était mon derniers repas._

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu elle attrapa la baguette et la pointa vers les cordes. «Vous allez bien vous tenir professeur?» Et d'un mouvement de baguette elle le détacha. Dans une impulsion il se mit au dessus d'elle et commença à lécher et mordiller ses seins, s'arrêtant spécialement sur ses tétons. En voyant comment il continuait à pousser en elle de plus en plus fort et plus en plus rapidement elle gémit incontrolablement.

Hermione jouit, le faisant également jouir et, sans se contrôler, il gémit en même temps qu'elle. Snape, fatigué s'appuya sur elle, sortit d'elle et roula sur le coté et dormit, non sans avoir retiré sa chemise avant. Hermione s'endormit aussi et se serra contre lui.

«Et quand je me suis réveillée je me suis habillée et je suis venu ici.» termina Hermione.

Ginny la regardait la bouche ouverte «Oh Mione je crois qu'avant de déjeuner je vais prendre une douche bien froide» dit elle en lui souriant «La dernière partie de l'histoire m'a rassuré»

«Et pourquoi?» Demanda Hermione.

«Eh Bien, tu l'as détaché et il n'est pas parti en courant donc on ne peut pas considérer ça comme une violation, lui aussi il voulait» Dit Ginny en souriant.

«Mais cela ne retira pas ce que j'ai fait...je l'ai obligé à coucher avec moi!» Ginny ouvrit la bouche «Et ne me dis pas qu'il voulait...bien sur qu'il voulait! C'est un homme et ils n'ont pas pour habitude de rester avec une érection sans terminer»

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix à la porte l'interrompit. «Mione! C'est l'heure de te lever!» ON entendait la voix de Ron derrière la porte.

«J'y vais...» elle regarda Ginny «Tu parles de ça à personne, d'accord?»

«Parole de sorcière» dit elle en levant la main droite.

Ginny se leva et sortit vers sa chambre. Du coup Lavande entra pour lui demander comme tous les matins:

«Hermione, on a cours de quoi maintenant?» dit elle d'une voix somnolente.

«Deux heures de potions.»


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4 :

Les deux heures de potions arrivèrent, Hermione avait tenté de faire en sorte que le temps passe le plus lentement possible, mais le temps n'en tenait pas compte ou semblait mal la comprendre puisqu'il défilait plus vite que jamais. Elle était assise avec Ron et Harry au rang du fond, comme d'habitude.

Après un moment Snape entra, comme d'habitude, énervé ou tout comme. Sans regarder la classe, il commença à parler dès le moment où il avait posé le pied dans la classe. Il fit un rapide mouvement de baguette et quelques lettres apparurent au tableau.

«Ici vous avez le nom et la page où se trouve la potion» dit il froidement...comme d'habitude.

Il commença à expliquer pendant que les élèves prenait des notes ou cherchait la page. L'explication se déroulait normalement, à l'exception que Snape refusait de regarder vers le trio. Chose qu'Harry et Ron remercièrent. Snape, comme d'habitude, termina l'explication et posa une question à un gryffondor. Cette fois si c'était au tour de Seamus.

«Je ne sais pas monsieur» dit il timidement.

«Ca me surprendrait, si quelques fois un gryffondor me donnait la bonne réponse» dit il cinglant. «Quelqu'un sait la réponse?» il regarda attentivement chaque partie de la classe à l'exception de la table qu'occupait Hermione, qui cette fois si ne levait pas la main.

«Incroyable, 20 points en moins pour gryffondor et 10 points en moins pour serpentard pour ne pas avoir répondu à la question. Commencez la potion.»

Snape s'assit à son bureau et commença à corriger des devoirs.

Ron regarda Hermione inquiet «Mione, tu ne savais pas la réponse?» Elle se contenta de d'acquiescer. Ron, sans comprendre, continua sa potion tandis qu'Hermione retrouva Neville pour commencer la potion.

La classe était une longue torture pour Hermione, sauf pour Neville qui remercia le fait que le professeur ne venait pas à leur table pour le critiquer. Après ce qu'Hermione crut être une éternité, le cours termina et les élèves commencèrent à ramasser leur affaires. Elle décida d'aller parler à Snape, une fois que les élèves seraient partis. Elle prétexta à Harry et Ron que c'était pour son travail d'astronomie.

Elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur. Elle pouvait parfaitement voir Snape se tendre lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence. Il arrêta de corriger, leva les yeux et arqua un sourcil.

«Vous voulez quelque chose miss Granger?» dit il en tentant de cacher la nervosité dans sa voix.

«Je..professeur..je voulais vous demander pardon...pour...et bien pour hier soir» dit elle en bégayant «J'ai pris ces bonbons de luxure et donc...»

«Je vous pardonne,, vous pouvez partir» dit il froidement. Hermione ouvrit la bouche. _Seulement ça? Vous pouvez partir et rien de plus? Pas de retenu ni 150 points en moins, seulement vous pouvez partir?_

«Mais monsieur...» dit elle sans comprendre.

«Miss Granger, si votre préoccupation est de savoir si je vais le dire au directeur, soyez tranquille. Je ne le ferai pas. Par conséquent faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous ne l'avez dit à personne?» Demanda t'il avec crainte.

«Non» _seulement à Ginny_

«Parfait, il n'y a plus rien à dire. J'ai du travail.» déclara t'il sous forme d'adieu. Elle se retourna et commença à aller vers la porte. «Miss Granger?» elle se retourna. «Si vous le voulez je peux utiliser un sort d'oubliette sur vous.»

«Non» répondit elle rapidement.

«N'ayez pas peur, je suis performant avec ces sorts» dit il avec supériorité.

«Ce n'est pas ça» dit elle timidement. «...c'est que...» il leva un sourcil. «...Je ne veux pas oublier ces souvenirs, professeur»

«Et, pourquoi? Pourquoi voudriez vous garder ces souvenirs désagréables?» Dit il d'un ton d'auto répulsion.

«Je sais que pour vous c'était désagréable» dit elle cette fois si avec auto répulsion «Croyez moi, je n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait mais je le referai si c'était aussi agréable qu'hier.»

Et laissant tomber cette bombe elle partit, laissant son professeur bouche bée. En fermant la porte elle rencontra Ginny qui allait en potion. Hermione tenta de l'esquiver mais la rousse s'approcha.

«Mione j'aimerais te parler de «Tu sais quoi» dit elle en levant et baissant les sourcils rapidement. «Je crois que qui est le fameux «violé». »

«Et?» dit Hermione, craignant le pire.

«Le professeur Stevenson» dit elle avec un sourire de satisfaction. «Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tes devoirs en DAC sont si parfaits.»

Hermione roula des yeux. «Ginny tous mes devoirs de toutes les matières sont parfaits» dit elle avec supériorité.

Ginny allait répondre mais la porte qui était à coté des deux filles s'ouvrit rapidement sur le professeur de potion qui regardait Hermione sans se soucier de la rousse.

«Miss Granger» dit il, il sentit un mouvement à coté et regarda «Ah..miss Weasley»

«Professeur» Dit Ginny en baissant la tête avec éducation.

Snape regarda à nouveau Hermione «Je..euh...vous avez oublié...» il regarda sa main et vit la plume avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de corriger «...ça..» et il lui donna.

Hermione récupéra la plume sans comprendre et son professeur partit d'où il était venu, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ginny la regarda bizarrement. _Oh allez dit quelque chose_. Mais la rousse leva les épaules et comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose elle se rapprocha plus d'Hermione.

«J'ai envoyé un hibou aux jumeaux» susurra elle à son oreille «sur les bonbons»

Hermione sursauta «Quoi?!»

«Calme toi Mione, je ne leur ai rien raconté, je leur ai juste dit qu'il y avait une fille de ma classe qui m'en a demandé et je leur ai demandé quels étaient les effets secondaires» _Bon voyons si finalement elle va être maligne... c'est tout Weasley ça._

«Et donc?» Hermione commença à s'inquiéter.

«Eh bien...donc» Hermione arqua un sourcil, ça se présentait mal «...ça provoque une addiction...» Hermione émit une plainte «...Tu avais seulement ces bonbons là?»

_Non_ «Oui...» _ QUOI? ALLO? Pourquoi mes cordes vocales parle à ma place?_ «Fred et Georges ne m'en ont donné qu'un.» _Oh Ginny ne me crois pas, pour une fois dans ta vie ne crois pas Hermione je-ne-ments-jamais Granger_.

«D'accord, comme ça tu ne cédera pas à la tentation» dit Ginny en souriant. «En plus ils m'ont dit qu'au bout de 24h les effets des bonbons prendront fin...» Elle allait continuer mais le bruit de sa classe qui descendait les oubliettes l'interrompit. Hermione profita du brouhaha pour s'échapper avant que la rousse ne commence à nouveau à lui demander qui était le professeur.

En mâchouillant sa plume, Hermione était submergée par ses pensées. Elle regardait la plume de son professeur, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il avait l'air nerveux et sa voix lui avait semblé comme...désespérée?

Et ensuite Ginny était arrivé, lui disant que les bonbons était addictifs. _Oh merlin! Et j'en ai encore deux. Et, pourquoi j'ai dit que je n'en avait pas? Ce serait un des effets des bonbons? Oh...MAUDITS BONBONS. _Hermione se leva et chercha les bonbons dans sa cape. Ils étaient là, en apparence innocents et en forme d'étoile.

_Et si j'en mange un?_ Hermione secoua la tête essayant d'écarter cette pensée de son esprit._ Oh allez, c'est vendredi, il est 22h, tu en as déjà mangé du coup ils ne vont rien faire de plus_. «Etudier, je dois étudier» Se dit elle. _Tu as déjà étudié suffisamment, tu peux faire les EXTASIS trois fois. Quel mal ça peut te faire?_ «Non, je dois...faire mes devoirs»._ N'essaie pas de me tromper, je suis ton esprit et je sais que tu as fini tes devoirs et ceux des garçons avant d'aller manger. Allez mange-en un._ «Mais...je ne veux pas de nouveau obliger Snape.»_ Tu n'as pas à apaiser ta luxure avec Severus. Prends les et dans 24h les effets auront disparu. _«Et je fais quoi pendant ces 24h?» _Enferme toi et profite du plaisir que te donnent les bonbons. _

Hermione,tenant compte de son luxurieux esprit, mis un bonbon dans sa bouche et le mangea. La vérité c'était que les jumeaux avait réalisé un gros travail sur ces bonbons. Ils étaient parfaits:Ils savaient réellement s'y prendre, ils te donnaient un temps parfait pour t'habituer à la luxure, au bout de 12h ils faisaient perdre le contrôle pour te rappeler qu'ils étaient dans ton corps et si au bout de 24h tu n'as trouvé personne avec qui apaiser ta luxure, l'effet disparaît.

_Merlin!24 HEURES! Qu'est ce que je vais faire pendant 24h enfermée? Les garçons vont se demander ce qui m'ai arrivé et vont tenter de rentrer. Sans compter sur Ginny, qui va surement venir pour demander qui est le professeur. Allez Hermione tu l'emmerdes, et beaucoup. JE VAIS TUER LES JUMEAUX. _

«Dis Harry, tu trouves pas que l'attitude d'Hermione est un peu bizarre aujourd'hui?» demanda Ron en bougeant une tour devant le roi d'Harry. «Eh...tu m'écoutes Harry?»

«Oui, je crois que c'est son attitude normal de tous les vendredis» dit Harry bougeant son fou qui démoli brutalement la tour de Ron.

«Oui mais t'as pas vu en cours de potion? Elle a répondu à aucunes questions de Snape et dans les autres cours elle se comportait comme d'habitude.» dit Ron en bougeant son fou «échec»

«Oh je suis sur que ce bâtard graisseux lui a dit quelque chose hier après midi dans son bureau...» dit Harry mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Ginny.

«T'as dit quoi Harry?» Demanda la rousse, qui depuis le début était dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, elle se leva et courra vers eux. Harry leva la table de l'échiquier.

«Eh bien qu'hier Hermione était au bureau de Snape pour lui demander quelque chose sur un devoir et je suis sur que cet idiot l'a offensé.» dit Harry visiblement gêné.

«C'était sur quoi son devoir?» Harry haussa les épaules.

«Astronomie.» dit Ron. Ginny poussa un cri en mettant ses mains devant la bouche. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gin?»

«Rien...où est Hermione?» Demanda elle rapidement.

«Dans ses appartements de préfètes mais elle doit être en train de dormir ou pire d'étudier, donc si j'étais toi j'attendrais demain pour lui parler» dit harry.

Ginny acquiesça avec regret.

Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes qu'Hermione contemplait le pot de poudre de cheminette qui était à coté de la cheminée. C'était un privilège des préfets de pouvoir voyager grâce au flux entre eux ou entre les professeurs. Evidemment la nuit les cheminées se déconnectées pour les préfets mais pas pour les professeurs, en cas d'urgence.

Mais il n'y avait jamais d'urgences. Par conséquent ce pot de poudre de cheminette était intact depuis qu'elle était devenu préfète. _Peut être que c'est le bon moment pour rendre visite à ton professeur._ «Non, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.» se dit elle. «En plus il est minuit, ce n'est pas une heure appropriée pour rendre visite à quelqu'un, et encore moins à un professeur» _Mais à Severus si, il pourrait calmer la luxure qui brule en toi, s'ensevelissant entre tes jambes et t'emmenant au 7eme ciel encore et encore..._«Pour...je dois lire quelque chose»

Hermione se leva et attrapa le livre qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire chaques soirs. C'était un livre de mystère et d'intrigue, le meilleur livre pour calmer sa libido. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à lire. Un moment après une lumière verte inonda sa chambre.

«Miss Granger?» _Oh merlin...cette voix...cette douce et séductrice voix._ Hermione leva la tête du livre et se pencha pour voir la cheminée. Un visage familier jailli entre les flammes vertes.

«Pro..Professeur?»


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

En voyant le visage de son professeur de potion entre les flammes vertes ,qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses traits et le rendant plus attirant, Hermione bondit de sa chaise. Elle était restée muette et de nouveau elle eut cette sensation à l'estomac, signe que les bonbons avaient commencé à faire effet. Elle commençait à sentir a quel point son corps brulait, mais cette fois si la chaleur était plus prononcée, peut être que c'était inclu dans les effets secondaires.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Son professeur paraissait fatigué de l'attendre. _Cela fait si longtemps que je suis submergée par mes pensées?_

«Et bien Miss Granger, Vous allez me laisser ici toute la nuit ou vous allez m'inviter à entrer.» dit Snape avec impatience.

Il était venu ici par impulsion et maintenant il regrettait. Peut être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de venir maintenant qu'étaient passé les effets du whisky pur feu.

«Oh, oui bien sur entrez professeur.» dit elle en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste.

Son professeur entra et de nouveau son estomac se retourna. Son professeur ne portait pas ses robes en laine lourdes ni même cette chemise blanche de la dernière fois. Non, son professeur portait un pyjama en soie qui ne laissait pas beaucoup à l'imagination. Hermione sentit son corps se tendre.

«Je pense qu'on vous a donné une mauvaise éducation Miss Granger» dit il avec son habituelle amertume dans la voix. «Les personnes éduquées, lorsqu'elles ont un invité, ont pour habitude de l'inviter à s'assoir et lui proposer un verre».

_Oh mon dieu! Et pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de se coucher dans le lit et se déshabiller?_ Hermione se réjouit d'encore contrôler ses cordes vocales. «Oui...pardon, monsieur, asseyez vous...»

Hermione chercha du regard un siège pour son professeur, mais mis à part la chaise de son bureau, sa malle et son lit il n'y avait pas de siège.«...Où vous voudrez».

Snape étudia les possibilités. La malle avait l'air dure et inconfortable. Le lit était vraiment confortable mais s'asseoir dessus ne serait pas une bonne idée, ce serait jeter de l'huile sur le feu. La chaise, c'était parfait pour étudier et aussi en un moment pareil. Il s'y dirigea et s'assit.

«Je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose à boire, je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne heure pour demander quelque chose aux elfes.»

Snape haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais approuvé cette idée absurde qu'est la défense des elfes. Il contempla son élève qui cherchait dans ses tiroirs quelque chose à boire, pendant qu'elle murmurait pour elle des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

«Elle est là.» dit elle en brandissant la bouteille. «Je savais bien que Ron en avait caché une ici.»

«Pourquoi vous supposez qu'il l'ait caché?» dit Snape avec un sourcil arqué.

«Euh...et bien...» Elle rougit. «C'est du whisky pur feu, professeur, on ne nous laisse pas boire de l'alcool dans l'école» dit elle timidement.

«Et du coup vous avez eu la bonne idée de m'en proposer.»

Hermione avait l'impression d'être à un procès inquisitorial. En réalité elle avait évité de trouver cette bouteille mais pour changer les MAUDITS bonbons avait décidé de saouler son professeur. _Super idée, Hermione, je suis sur qu'il s'en ai rendu compte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est toujours pas partis. _

«Pardon...je ne pensais pas...» dit elle entrecoupée.

«C'est pas grave, je ferai comme si vous ne me l'aviez pas proposé, j'enlèverai 10 points a gryffondor et je garderai la bouteille.» dit il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Hermione rangea rapidement la bouteille et se mit devant son professeur, les points sur les hanches, comme le faisait le Molly.

«Bien maintenant que vous m'avez retiré des points, pourquoi vous êtes venu monsieur?»

Elle le regardait suspicieusement. Snape se demandait la même chose, pourquoi était-ilvenu? En regardant le bureau il vit sa plume.

«Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartiens.» déclara t'il en attrapant sa plume et lui montrant.

«Ah, oui, bien sur, prenez là, mais je vous l'aurais rendu lundi. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir à minuit et me demander votre plume.» dit elle incrédule face à cette excuse ridicule qu'il lui avait donné. _Une plume? C'est une excuse professeur?_

Snape devint visiblement énervé. Cette fille était trop intelligente pour avaler cette excuse même Longdubas ne l'aurait pas avalé . Elle arqua un sourcil.

«Et...je suis aussi venu pour vous dire que je ne dirai rien au directeur.» _Oh bonne excuse, c'est pire professeur._

«Vous l'avez déjà dit en cours ce matin monsieur.» dit elle visiblement amusée. Snape ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer «Et en parlant d'aujourd'hui, que vouliez vous me dire lorsque vous m'avez donné votre plume?»

Snape se racla la gorge «je...» Hermione avança d'un pas vers lui.

«Dites moi professeur, vous êtes venu pour que je vous attache de nouveau?» dit elle avec séduction. Snape la regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle avait les pupilles dilatées, il pensa tout de suite aux bonbons et se leva d'un bond.

«Je pense que je devrais y aller.» dit il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

«Oh voyons professeur, la fête ne fais que commencer» dit elle en s'approchant de lui, Snape se figea. Il pouvait nettement sentir sa douce et accablante odeur. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, il sentait leurs souffles se mélanger et son entrejambe répondre à cette proximité. La vérité c'est que cette chemise de nuit n'aidait pas. Elle était visiblement excitée puisque ses tétons durcis traversaient le tissus de la chemise de nuit et Snape se demandait en venu à se demander si elle portait un soutiens gorge ou non.

«Miss Granger...vous avez remangé ces bonbons?» demanda t'il prudemment. Elle sourit.

«Non..» _Oh merde! Pourquoi je m'entête à lui mentir. OUI PROFESSEUR LISEZ DANS MON ESPRIT ET RENDEZ VOUS COMPTE QUE OUI! _

«A vrai dire professeur, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre bonbon pour savoir ce que je veux.» dit elle d'une voix roque de désir.

«Et qu'est ce que vous voulez?» demanda Snape en regrettant les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir frôler de sa bouche la ligne de sa mâchoire, s'arrêtant à son oreille. Snape semblait être sous le sort du pretrificus totalus.

«Toi.» susurra t'elle s'écartant, non sans avoir préalablement donner un coup de langue sur son lobe, faisant échapper un petit gémissement à Snape._ Note mentale: Le point érotique de Snape c'est l'oreille. _Elle resta à le regarder, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche

«Ce n'est pas une bonne idée»dit il avec une voix consumée par le désir. Il l'écarta d'un geste doux et se dirigea pour prendre de nouveau de la poudre de cheminette.

«Bon si vous partez répondez au moins à la question professeur, vous savez qu'étant une bonne élève j'aime qu'on réponde à mes questions.» dit elle innocemment. Il la regarda sans comprendre. «Qu'est ce que vous alliez me dire quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que j'étais avec Ginny?»

Snape soupira. «J'allais seulement vous retirer des points pour insolence.» dit il avec une voix à nouveau froide.

«Insolente? A ce que je sache à aucun moment j'ai été insolente» dit elle en redescendant sur terre.

«Non seulement quand vous m'avez attaché au lit.»dit il avec ironie.

«Je vous ai déjà dit...» dit elle sur la défensive.

«Je sais, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais avant que vous me rattachiez et cette fois si vous n'aurez pas l'excuse des bonbons.»

Ses sourcils levés indiquaient qu'elle voulait une réponse finale. De nouveau elle se laissa aller aux effets des bonbons. Elle s'approcha de lui l'emprisonnant entre son corps et la cheminée. A nouveau cette odeur suffocante et douce arriva au nez de Snape.

«Oui professeur, mais j'ai pensé que cette fois si ce seriez vous qui m'attacheriez.» dit elle à nouveau d'une voix séductrice. Snape avala sa salive bruyamment.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferrais cela» dit il en gardant contenance. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore raisonner suite à l'énorme érection qu'il avait à ce moment précis. «Je pense qu'à aucuns moments je vous ai montré le moindre intérêt, Miss Granger.»

Elle sourit «Vraiment professeur?» dit elle en regardant son entre jambe. «Votre érection dit le contraire. Je devrais peut être m'occuper d'elle plutôt.»

Elle approcha sa main de son entre jambe et la frôla légèrement. Snape soupira. Hermione était surprise de constater le bien que la soie pouvait produire à son érection. Elle la pris comme elle put et la frôla plus franchement, faisant sortir un gémissement de la bouche de Snape. Elle le fit à nouveau et vit Snape fermer les yeux face au plaisir.

Elle sourit avec méchanceté et allait mettre sa main dans son pantalon mais il l'arrêta.

«Miss Granger, je vous répète que c'est une mauvaise idée. Arrêtez maintenant avant de le regretter.»

Durant un moment Hermione s'effraya, puis retrouva son sourire.

«Qui a dit que j'allais le regretter?» dit elle.

En une seconde Snape la vit retirer sa main de son entre jambe, l'attraper par le col de son pyjama et emprisonner sa bouche avec la sienne. La minute suivante, Snape constata qu'il répondait à ce baiser avec faim.

Elle mit ses mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baiser et lui l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer plus à lui. Contrairement à l'autre fois, cette fois si c'était lui qui léchait sa lèvre inférieur pour lui demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle lui accorda sans hésiter. Snape dut contrôler le gémissement qui commençait à venir dans sa gorge tandis qu'il savourait l'intérieur de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue qui s'enroulait à la sienne pour maintenir le contrôle et la chaleur qui emmenait de leur échange.

Hermione interrompit le baiser pour le laisser respirer. Snape haleta et son regard était emplis de désir. Elle sourit innocemment et tira sur sa chemise pour le conduire vers son lit. Snape lui obéit sans protester. Elle le lâcha et s'étendit sensuellement sur le lit. D'un geste du doigt et en souriant elle l'invita à s'approcher. Il sourit.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et commença à monter ses mains le long de ses jambes. Il constata qu'il lui provoquait des frissons et il sourit plus franchement. Il continua ses caresses à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et la vit se tendre. La proximité de son centre émanait une telle chaleur qu'il pouvait le sentir. Il continua en remontant et immédiatement sa main toucha ses boucles. Il un fou rire lui échappa.

«Tu ne portes pas de sous vêtements.» dit-il avec diversion.

«Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en porter quand je vais me coucher.» dit elle honteuse.

« Ah je viendrai ici plus souvent si tu me reçois constamment de cette façon.» dit il. Et sans attendre un réponse il introduisit un doigt entre ses plis à la recherche de son clitoris, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. IL était gonflé et excité, près pour lui. Il y donna un léger coup la faisant s'arquer et gémir, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son érection.

Snape sortit ses doigts d'entre ses plis, obtenant un gémissement de protestation qui rapidement se convertit en un petit cris lorsqu'il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche. Severus lécha lentement et tortueusement son clitoris, la faisant crier de plaisir. Pour plus tard entreprendre un rythme frénétique qui l'emmenait presque à la folie. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt grand et fin s'introduire en elle, sentant par la suite un second qui l'accompagnait puis un troisième. Hermione, face à cela et la langue de Snape sur son clitoris jouit bruyamment. Snape lécha son nectar et retira sa tête d'entre ses jambes. Severus la contempla pendant qu'elle récupérait de son orgasme bruyant, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir lancé un sort de silence dans l'appartement.

Hermione mit un peu de temps à retrouver son souffle. Lorsqu'elle le récupéra elle vit Snape qui la regardait avec désir et luxure. Elle lui sourit et lui, malgré sa surprise, lui répondit d'un autre sourire. Après un court instant à se regarder fixement, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, avec avidité et désespoir. Sans couper le baiser elle commença à le déshabiller,. De quelques rapides mouvements elle déboutonna sa chemise et la lança à coté du lit. Severus se leva et l'aida avec son pantalon et son boxer, les jetant juste à coté de la chemise. Il lui enleva sa nuisette et la jeta à coté de ses vêtements.

Ils restèrent à se contempler fascinés. Severus se lécha à nouveau les lèvres inconsciemment devant la vue d'une femme si parfaite. Ses seins étaient appétissants et à nouveau il avait envie de les gouter, comme la dernière fois, il fixa la vallée de boucle humides qu'il venait de quitter, il tuerai pour s'introduire dedans. Hermione, de son coté, était absorbée par le torse de Severus, il avait une ligne de poil qui allait de son nombril jusqu'à former un petit triangle entre ses mamelons, à quelques endroits son torse était parsemé de cicatrices.

«Vous voyez je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me désirez Miss Granger.» dit il d'un ton méprisant.

«Premièrement, je crois qu'après m'avoir conduis au meilleur orgasme de ma vie il serait temps de m'appeler Hermione.» Il sourit et acquiesça de la tête . «Et deuxièmement, quand je te vois nu je te désires encore plus Severus.»

Son prénom sonna comme une gloire à ses lèvres. Et il se jeta sur elle, la faisant s'allonger à nouveau sur le lit et capturant à nouveau sa bouche de la sienne. Une fois de plus, le baiser était passionné, leurs langues luttaient pour maintenir le contrôle. Mais Hermione interrompit le baiser.

«Je te veux en moi maintenant.» dit elle autoritairement.

Snape sourit et dirigea son érection vers son entrée, et s'introduisit lentement en elle.

«Merlin tu es si... serrée» Gémit il.

Durant un moment, il sentit ses parois qui l'enserraient tortueusement et il commença à pousser en elle d'un rythme qui accélérait à chaque minute. Il attrapa ses jambes et les mirent de chaque coté de ses hanches afin de la pénétrer plus profondément. Hermione émit un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il effleurait son point G.

«Touche toi.» dit Severus, qui s'engageait à la faire jouir à nouveau. «Touche toi pour moi, Hermione.»

Hermione gémit face à sa demande et descendit une main vers son clitoris gonflé et commença à se toucher. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne sente les vagues de son orgasme se former. En sentant ses parois se resserrer pour l'orgasme, il commença à donner des poussées frénétiques. La seconde suivante chacun gémissait incontrolablement le prénom de l'autre.

Tandis qu'elle tentait de récupérer sa respiration, Hermione sentit Severus s'écrouler délicatement sur elle. Elle le sentit se tendre un instant après. «Désolé je t'ai écrasé.» dit il. Il allait se retirer mais Hermione lui interdit.

«Mais c'est parfait comme ça.» dit elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la tête. Il resta comme il était mais, se préoccupait de pas l'écraser. Après un moment il s'écarta d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit.

«Tu ne restes pas?» demanda t'elle sans dissimuler la déception dans sa voix.

«Je n'aimerais pas que demain, lorsque tes amis t'auront réveillé, ils découvrent ce que tu fais au lieu de réviser, Miss Granger» dit il en l'appelant à nouveau par son nom.

«Je prends juste des cours particuliers professeur Snape.» Dit elle innocemment.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui caresser les épaules et le dos. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lécha cette partie sensible qu'elle avait découverte. Il gémit. Elle commença à lécher et mordiller son oreille. Il sentit une seconde érection se former.

«Je crois que les cours particuliers ne sont pas encore finit Miss Granger.»


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Ses mains qui, depuis lors était sur son ventre nu, commencèrent à voyager vers ses seins, les touchant et les pétrissant doucement, rendant ses tétons devinrent durs au toucher. Son pouce commença à effleurer son téton puis fut accompagné par l'index, il le pinça suffisamment pour lui provoquer du plaisir et non de la douleur.

Dans son rêve, une de ses mains commença à voyager dans le sens contraire, caressant son abdomen, faisant des cercles le long de son nombril, effleurant ses hanches et ses cuisses. En caressant la partie interne de ses cuisses, il commença à les écarter doucement, elle les ouvrit complaisante et sentit sa main voyager vers son centre, effleurant premièrement ses boucles et s'introduisant entre ses plis déjà humides. Il trouva son clitoris sans difficulté et commença à l'effleurer tout comme il le faisait avec ses tétons. Puis elle sentit sa langue sur son autre téton et commença éprouver un tel plaisir qu'elle gémit sans contrôle. Brusquement une voix interrompit son rêve.

«Mione?» Cette voix était trop familière. «Réveilles-toi! Ou sinon on va arriver en retard à pré-au-lard!»

Elle se réveilla, triste de perdre ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir mais elle constata que le plaisir continuait et en regardant plus bas elle vit l'image la plus érotique du monde: Severus complètement nu, avec une érection assez proéminente qui était complètement submergé par son envie de lui donner du plaisir. Ses deux mains avaient voyagé de nouveau sur ses seins et les effleurait, la faisant hurler de plaisir, tandis que sa bouche était sur le point d'arriver à l'endroit où elle désirait. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau cette voix stridente.

«Mione! Dépêche Zonko nous attend! Harry s'impatiente.» On entendit la voix de Ron.

«Allez Mione.» dit Severus moqueusement «Je crois que je devrais arrêter, on ne veut pas que Monsieur Potter finisse par ronger ses précieux ongles d'héros.»

«Ne t'arrêtes pas!»lui ordonna t'elle.

Moqueusement, il donna un coup sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir fortement. Hermione, se mit les mains devant la bouche, de peur que Ron l'ait entendu. Mais on entendait rien de l'autre coté de la porte. Severus leva la tête. «Ça va pas?»

«Tu as jeté un sort silencieux?»

«Oui, comment ne pas le faire vu le cri que tu pousses quand tu as un orgasme.» dit-il entre ses jambes, la caressant avec son nez.

«Bâtard.» il acquiesça et continua sa tache, de nouveau il fut interrompu par la voix de Ron.

«Mione réveille toi il est tard.»

«S'il te plait, dis une fois pour toute à Weasley que je dois te donner un orgasme et qu'après tu iras avec eux à Pré-au-lard.» dit Snape visiblement agacé, s'éloignant de son entre jambe et levant le sort de silence.

«Ron s'il te plait tu peux attendre que...» Severus la regarda apeuré. «... je me douche et m'habille tranquillement. Pars. Donne moi une minute.»

«Plutôt cinq.» dit Snape en reprenant sa tache.

«Ahh...plutôt cinq.» dit elle en gémissant et en mettant de nouveau le sort de silence. Severus n'écouta même pas la réponse stridente de Weasley. Et plus ou moins cinq minutes plus tard il entendait son prénom entre ses lèvres, gémissant et criant. Comme d'habitude il lécha et but son nectar comme si c'était l'élixir de jouvence et la laissa récupérer.

«Bon je pense que je vais partir avant qu'Albus ne vienne me voir.» dit il en se levant et s'habillant en un mouvement de baguette. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et mordit sa lèvre.

«Ça va pas?»

«Eh...tu viendras cette nuit?» demanda t'elle timidement. Severus sourit._ Oh Merlin il est si attirant quand il fait ça, pourquoi il ne le fait pas plus souvent? Non, s'il le fait, je vais devoir tuer toutes les filles qui le désireront. Et je ne pourrais pas le voir si je vais à Azkaban._

«Non, cette nuit je pars et je ne reviens pas avant Dimanche. Si j'arrive tôt je viendrai.» Elle soupira.

«Patience Granger, patience.» dit il en s'approchant et lui donnant un chaste baiser sur la bouche. Il s'approcha du pot de poudre de cheminette en pris un peu, le jeta dans la cheminée, donna l'adresse de ses quartiers et partit comme il était venu, entre les flammes vertes.

La marche jusqu'à Pré-au-lard ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pesante, à vrai dire c'était toujours elle qui convainquait les garçons d'arrêter de se plaindre et d'admirer le paysage. Mais cette fois si c'était elle qui voulait arriver aux Trois balais pour s'asseoir et prendre quelques bière au beurre. Cette nuit avec Severus l'avait épuisée, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, comme si elle avait volé à dos hippogriffe pendant deux semaines consécutives et à cela il fallait ajouter qu'elle avait à peine dormi.

Les garçons semblaient ne pas s'en rendre compte, au final il ne se rendait jamais compte de rien. Elle était convaincue que si elle couchait avec Snape sous leur nez, ils continueraient de lui parler des Chudley Cannons où peut-être jetterait un regard dégouté à Snape, à elle un sourire et continueraient à parler Quiditch. Ginny restait égale à elle même. Souvent, elle la regardait comme si elle avait l'intention de dire quelque chose d'important, mais il arrivait toujours quelque chose qui la coupait et donc Hermione se déconnectait de nouveau.

Ginny savait bien que souvent Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, mais aujourd'hui elle était spécialement distraite. Normalement elle sortait quelques «Hmmm» ou quelques «Oui c'est sur.» entre chaque phrases de Ginny, mais aujourd'hui rien. Du coup, elle passa toute la conversation à essayer de changer de sujet pour en trouver un plus intéressant comme: si Hermione et Snape avait tiré? Est ce que les cris de la nuit passées venait d'eux? Mais le fait qu'Harry et Ron étaient là ne favorisait pas le moment pour demander tout ça. Par conséquent elle ne changea pas de sujet, mais par moment elle parlait de Snape ou des potions afin d'attirer l'intention d'Hermione, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Ginny renonça et commença à élaborer un plan pour rester seule avec Hermione à pré-au-lard.

Après ce qui parut être un éternité, ils arrivèrent à pré-au-lard et coururent vers les trois balais. Il faisait un froid de canard et ce n'était pas un temps à se balader sans s'être réchauffé au préalable. Les trois balais était bondé, mais ils réussirent à avoir une table rapidement, une venait tout juste de se libérer.

«Je demande quatre bières au beurre comme d'habitude non?» Tous acquiescèrent et Hermione s'en alla vers le comptoir.

La table qui venait de se libérer était occupé par les professeurs et tous donnèrent l'argent à Dumbledore, qui allait toujours payer auprès de Rosmenta. Severus lança un regard au comptoir et vit immédiatement ces cheveux désordonnés qui attendait impatiemment qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

«Ecoute Albus, je suis fatigué que t'attendes la monnaie de tous le monde. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui paye. Même si tu me dois déjà beaucoup de gallions.» dit il en tentant de paraître indifférent.

«D'accord, mais je ne te dois pas autant, et puis qui te donne de l'argent en extra pour acheter tes ingrédients pour tes expériences?» demanda Albus sur la défensive.

«C'est pour le bien de la science, Albus, et puis tu ne vas pas mourir si aujourd'hui tu ne fais pas un bisou à Rosmenta.» dit-il sardoniquement. Albus sourit et lui donna l'argent. Severus, satisfait, se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il était content personne, que ce soit le vieux ou les autres, n'avait remarqué la vrai raison qui le poussait à vouloir aller payer. Mais Snape avait tord, Ginny, elle, l'avait remarqué. Snape regardait vers le comptoir, spécialement du coté où était Hermione, il fixait Hermione. Ensuite il avait réussi à ce que Dumbledore lui donne l'argent pour qu'il aille lui même payer. Et maintenant il se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

Satisfait du fait que la jeune fille ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait vers elle, il s'approcha lentement et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille

«C'est un plaisir de vous voir à nouveau dans les parages Miss Granger.» Elle sauta littéralement de son siège.

«Professeur!» cria t'elle «C'est un plaisir de vous voir aussi dans les parages.» dit elle polie, après avoir récupéré de sa peur. Rosmenta qui jusque lors était de dos à servir, s'approcha de lui.

«Severus, ce n'est pas Albus qui paye aujourd'hui?» demanda t'elle le sourire constamment aux lèvres.

«Je craints que non, déçue?» dit-il ._Il flirt avec elle?_

«Tu sais bien que non, Severus, et encore moins quand c'est toi.» Snape leva un sourcil. _ELLE FLIRT AVEC LUI!_ «Alors ça fait dix galions, trente deux mornilles y trois noises.» Severus lui donna les onze galions.

«Garde la monnaie.» dit-il. Elle acquiesça et commença à s'éloigner «Rosmenta!»

«Quoi?» demanda t'elle innocemment. Merlin sait qu'elle adorait ces moments, surtout avec des clients comme Severus. Albus se contentait d'un simple baiser sur la joue, Severus voulait toujours plus.

«Tu pars sans me remercier? Et me donner un bisou d'adieu? Seul Merlin sait quand le vieux me sortira de nouveau du château.» dit il. Soudain il avait oublié qu'Hermione était ici.

«Merci et bien-sur que je vais te donner un bisou, viens là.» dit elle.

Hermione tentait de se convaincre que Rosmenta flirtait toujours avec les hommes, sauf Severus, mais Rosmenta lui prouva le contraire. _Un bisou? Quoi un bisou!_

Puis elle soupira et se rappela que quand Albus payait il avait toujours un bisou sur la joue, juste ça, un simple bisou sur la joue. Mais elle se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit Snape s'incliner vers elle, vers sa bouche, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes en un baiser chaste avant de partir.

Severus qui jusque lors avait complètement oublié Hermione, se souvint d'elle juste au moment où il avait incliné la tête vers Rosmenta. Dans sa tête il passait les images de cette nuit et de ce matin: les lèvres d'Hermione ouvertes de désir, ces lèvres qui avait le goût du miel. Rosmenta se contentera d'un baiser chaste aujourd'hui pensa t'il. Mais il sentit ses mains sournoise le tirer vers elle. Bien peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas que de ça se dit-il.

Hermione se décomposa encore plus lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'éloigna de Rosmenta mais que celle-ci lui interdit et le tira vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et ce qui au départ n'était qu'un bisou chaste, se transforma en un baiser passionnel. Puis il se séparèrent, haletant. Rosmenta sourit.

«Bien, je pense que ça suffira jusqu'à la prochaine fois où le vieux te laissera payer, non? Dit elle en flirtant de nouveau avec lui. «Peut être que la prochaine fois tu pourra passer la nuit dans une maison chaude au lieu de ce château froid.»

Brusquement un homme l'appela depuis une table. Hermione remercia les dieux, lorsque Rosmenta partit en faisant un geste d'adieu à Severus. Severus se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Il fut surpris par la dureté de son visage.

«Un problème Miss Granger?» Demanda t'il, amusé par la situation. Est ce que sa sorcière serait jalouse de Rosmenta? Sa sorcière?

«Non aucun, professeur, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise par la situation.» dit-elle en tentant de paraître calme. Il s'approcha d'avantage d'elle.

«Surprise que tu ne sois pas la seule à profiter de moi?» dit il très près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près. «Au moins elle est plus subtile et ne m'attache pas au lit.».

«Les gryffondor n'ont jamais été subtiles,professeur, ce sont plus les serpentard.» dit elle. _Tu veux jouer? On va jouer._ Le serveur, apporta enfin les quatre pintes de bière au beurre.

«Bien professeur, ce fut un plaisir. Je pense que ce dimanche vous allez rester à pré-au-lard non?»

«Tu es jalouse ma petite sorcière?» susurra Snape à son oreille. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle. Une odeur d'amande se faufila dans ses fausses nasales._ Wisky pur feu je supposes, un moment, il m'a appelé «ma petite sorcière»? La sienne?_

«Beaucoup.» dit elle sensuellement.

«Du calme, elle n'a rien que tu n'es pas.» dit il à nouveau à son oreille. «Et je ne crois pas que je vais aller à Pré-au-lard ce dimanche, j'ai un tache importante à faire avec une certaine préfète».

«Ah oui? Et de quelle tache il s'agit professeur? Vu que je suis préfète je devrais le savoir.» dit elle innocemment.

«Croyez-moi vous le saurez bientôt, Miss Granger.» Il s'éloigna de son oreille, non sans lui avoir donné un léger coup de langue avant, ce qui fit soupirer Hermione. «Je pense que je devrais y aller, Albus dois m'attendre.» et il partit.

Lorsque Hermione récupéra du choc que lui avait causé la proximité avec lui, son souffle et la sensation de sa langue, elle retourna rapidement vers la table des garçons qui attendaient avec impatience leurs boissons.

«Mione enfin!» dit Ron en buvant une gorgé de sa bière.

«On pensait qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose.» dit Harry préoccupé.

«Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de monde, et ils ont mis du temps à me servir.» au final c'était pas si faux. Hermione donna sa bière à Ginny qui la regardait surprise. «ça va pas? Tu avais aussi demandé une bière non?»

Ginny était sous le choc, il venait vraiment de se passer ce qu'il venait de se passer? Rosmenta avait vraiment flirté impudemment Snape? Rosmenta venait d'embrasser Snape? Hermione venait vraiment de se contrôler pour ne pas tuer Rosmenta? Snape venait vraiment de murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione? Snape venait vraiment de lécher l'oreille d'Hermione? Elle venait vraiment de voir tout ça?

«Non y a rien Mione.» dit Ginny en tentant de paraître sereine. Hermione satisfaite s'assit. _Oh j'espère que Ginny n'a rien vu de ce qui vient de se passer, elle me tuerait de questions sur ça. _

«Hé Mione comment se déroule ton travail d'astronomie?» demanda Ron désintéresse.

«Bien il est presque terminé.» _Pour l'amour de dieu Ron ne parle pas de Snape._

«Il t'as aidé cette chauve-souris graisseuse?» Génial_ si Ron ne dit rien c'est Harry qui s'en charge._

_«_Oui plus ou moins.» Ginny la regarda. Elle finit sa bière. «Bon on va payer? Il fait mauvais temps et je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard quand il commencera à faire nuit.».

«Ok.» Dit Harry en finissant sa bière, Ron l'imita, de même pour Ginny. Ils se levèrent tous, Harry et Ron partirent payer. Ginny regarda Hermione. Elle était nerveuse.

«Snape te parlait de très près non?» dit elle comme si de rien n'était.

«Quoi?» Ginny montra le comptoir. «Ah, eh bien on parlait du devoir et je n'étendais pas ce qu'il me disait.»

«On dirait qu'il s'entend bien avec Rosmenta.» dit Ginny en mettant les pieds dans le plat, elle savait qu'Hermione mourait de jalousie.

«Eh bien, elle embrasse ses clients préférés, elle le fait aussi à Dumbledore.» dit elle en tentant de garder son calme.

«Mais elle ne les a jamais embrassé comme ça, si passionnément, je crois qu'il se passe un truc entre eux.» Dit Ginny en tentant de la pousser à bout.

«Rosmenta et Snape? Je ne pense pas.»

«Pour quoi tu es si sûr?»

«Parce que je ne penses pas que ce soit son type de fille.»

«Ah non? Et c'est quoi son type de fille, Mione, une fille comme...toi?» dit Ginny. C'était si drôle de lui faire dire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas dire.

«Oui..eh...je veux dire...non...eh, pourquoi tu dis ça?» demanda Hermione déconcertée et visiblement nerveuse. _Pour quoi les garçons mettent autant de temps? Qu'insinue Ginny? _

«Qu'est ce que tu insinues?»

«J'insinue que je sais qui est le professeur violé.» dit Ginny avec un sourire triomphant.

«Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça?» _Du calme Hermione, tente de paraître calme._

«Eh bien, de un c'est à lui que tu as demandé de l'aide pour ton devoir d'astronomie.» _Merde, j'aurais du supprimer la partie sur le devoir quand je lui ai raconté. _Ginny continua.

«De deux, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il t'a donné sa plume lorsqu'il m'a vu avec toi.»_ Oh professeur, c'est de votre faute cette fois si._

«Et de trois, pourquoi cette léchouille qu'il t'a fait à l'oreille ne semble pas être la première qu'il te fait?»_ Oh merde, maintenant je n'ai plus aucunes excuses. Ce serait une bonne idée de lui dire? En fin de compte à qui elle va allé le dire?_

_«_Ok, t'as gagné, c'est vrai.» Dit elle avec ennui.

«Oh.» Ginny sautait presque de joie. «Et vous l'avez fait seulement une fois?»

Hermione hésita «Oui...» Ginny la regarda incrédule.

«Oh allez Mione, c'est mieux si tu me racontes tout, tu seras plus tranquille après...tu sais que je ne dirai rien à personne.» Dit Ginny.

Hermione maudit presque la rousse d'avoir une telle capacité à convaincre les gens. Pourquoi Molly a enseigné à sa fille les mauvaises manières. Tout simplement parce qu'elle devait devenir tout aussi commère que sa mère.

«Bon, hier soir aussi nous l'avons fait...et ce matin.» dit Hermione morte de honte.

_«_Oh je le savais! Je savais que ces cris venait de ton appartement. Je voulais voir ce qu'il se passait mais ils ont arrêté immédiatement.» dit elle enthousiaste.

«Oui, Severus à lancé un sort de silence.» dit elle, peut être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de le lui raconter, elle se sentait plus sereine.

«Severus J'ai du mal à entendre son prénom comme ça.» dit Ginny «Et...elle est comment sa...?» demanda ginny impudemment.

«Allez on va chez zonko.» cria Ron. Ginny lança un regard à Hermione qui lui faisait un geste assez grand avec la main. Ginny sauta d'admiration.

«Oui moi aussi Zonko m'a manqué.»

Elle était à son bureau, regardant fixement les bonbons. Aujourd'hui on était dimanche, et Severus a dit qu'il devait venir. Du moins c'était ses mots. Du-moins. _Et plus le probable serait qu'il ne vienne pas, au final je ne l'ai pas vu dans la grande salle de toute la journée. Mais s'il venait et que je n'ai pas pris de bonbon ?_

Hermione pris un bonbon et le savoura. _Génial, tu dépends d'un bonbon pour le faire avec Snape._ Ginny l'avait disputé lorsqu'elle sut qu'elle lui avait menti à propos des bonbons et menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il lui en restait qu'un. Hermione se sentait sans défenses lorsqu'elle était devant Snape sans bonbons, comme au comptoir des trois ballais. Immédiatement elle se souvint de Rosmenta. I_l serait avec elle?_

Elle s'allongea sur le lit avec la tête tournée vers la cheminée, attendant qu'à n'importe quel moment apparaisse la tête de son professeur entre les flammes vertes. _C'est impossible qu'il soit avec Rosmenta. Je suis sa petite sorcière non? Je l'attendrai._ Mais Hermione s'endormis.

Severus arriva à 5h du matin au château, épuisé. Ce n'était pas une si bonne chose de se battre avec des mangemorts. Il les détestait. Depuis samedi il était sur la piste de Goyle et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait pas pu l'atteindre. Epuisé il s'affala dans le lit.

Au bout d'un moment il pensa à Hermione, elle avait du l'attendre. Il avait envie d'aller dans ses appartements et caresser tout son corps. Mais il était trop tard. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait venir et la voir dormir. En se levant du lit il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et l'instant suivant il était dans ses appartements. L'image qu'il vit était magnifique. Hermione gisait dans son lit complètement découverte et endormis, regardant vers la cheminée. Elle s'était surement endormis en l'attendant. Severus la prit dans ses bras et la mit entre les draps, et la couvrit. Il l'embrassa et partit d'où il était venu.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de la traductrice:

Coucou à tous! D'abord je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos review et vos follow, je suis vraiment contente que la fic vous plaise autant qu'à moi. Pour le chapitre que vous allez lire vous verrez il est comment dire...très très hot (remarque les autres chapitres l'étaient aussi mais bon c'est mon point de vue!) Bonne lecture ;D

Chapitre 7:

la voix stridente de Weasley l'extirpa du rêve le plus torride qu'elle avait jamais fait jusqu' à présent. Croyant que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup mais elle était seule, sans l'homme qui inondait ses rêves.

«Mione! Allez! Pourquoi tu te lèves tard en ce moment?» Cria Ron depuis la porte.

Cela faisait deux jours que, contrairement à ses habitudes, elle se levait tard. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis qu'aujourd'hui ou le rêve de se lever avec un homme à ses cotés qui le lui empêchait. Mais cet homme n'était pas dignement venu à ses appartements la nuit dernière et maintenant elle était allongée, la tête dans l'oreiller et complètement découverte parce qu'elle avait eut un coup de chaud.

_La tête sur l'oreiller et tout juste avant couverte? Je ne me suis pas endormis comme ça hier._

Puis elle sourit, peut être que cet homme est venu dignement dans les parages hier soir.

Elle décida de prendre une douche froide pour calmer un peu les effets des bonbons. Effets qui, si on fait les calcules, se retournera contre elle dans 3 heures à peine. Tout en prenant sa douche elle commença à penser à un plan pour calmer les effets, un plan qui bien évidemment incluait Severus. Mais elle devait se contrôler pendant les deux premières heures de potion, le plan n'était pas non plus de sauter au cou de Snape en cours. Mais du coup, quand? Elle ne voulait pas renouveler le point culminant des bonbons au bout de 12 heures. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau l'attacher ou peut être que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Cette fois si ça pourrait être elle qui finirait attachée. Alors qu'elle déjeunait et évitait le regard des garçons qui était ahuri par le fait qu'il faisait froid et qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit gilet, elle pensa à un plan parfait. Après avoir mordu une dernière fois dans son toast et but rapidement son jus de citrouille, elle dit au revoir aux garçons, et leur dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Elle adorait quand les garçons trouvaient n'importe quelle excuse lorsqu'elle mentionnait «livres» ou «bibliothèque» dans une phrase.

Elle monta vers la salle commune des gryffondors et monta à nouveau les escaliers pour aller dans celui des garçons, elle pouvait y accéder étant préfète. Après avoir aidé Neville à trouver Trevor et dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un des livres de Harry, elle réussi à trouver entre les chaussettes d'Harry: la cape d'invisibilité. D'un sort elle réussi à la réduire de taille y la mit facilement dans son sac. Elle laissa la valise d'Harry comme elle était et partit en courant vers les cachots.

Le chemin était moins supportable et chaleureux que d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que les cachots étaient constamment froids ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait oublié de mettre sa culotte. Souriant malicieusement elle se heurta à Harry et Ron qui, pour changer, étaient agités et énervés.

«On va voir comment se comporte la chauve souris graisseuse aujourd'hui.» Dit Ron.

«La dernière fois, il ne nous a même pas regardé, même pas pour nous lancer un regard de dégout.» dit Harry, Hermione pour le moment était absente, elle pensait une énième fois à son plan.

«Ni pour rejeter les questions d'Hermione.» dit Ron

«Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Hermione avait posé des questions la dernière fois.» dit Harry en regardant Hermione et en remarquant son absence dans la conversation «Mione ça va pas?»

Hermione remua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

«Quoi? Non, non rien.. Je pensais au quatre points qu'il nous a retiré et aux quatre qu'il a donné aux Serpentard.» dit elle en espérant que cette réponse suffise aux garçons. Ils la regardèrent attentivement, comme pour chercher quelque chose de bizarre sur elle, peut être qu'elle les avait sous estimés? Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit pour que tous puissent entrer.

Comme d'habitude la classe était froide, mais rapidement elle commençait à se remplir de vapeurs ce qui n'aidaient en rien Hermione et sa chaleur interne. Le trio et Neville s'assirent à leur table habituelle en attendant qu'arrive leur professeur. Harry fit signe à Hermione pour qu'elle s'approche. Hermione, qui s'était assise au coin approcha la tête de derrière le dos de Neville afin de pouvoir mieux parler.

«Ron et moi nous devons parler sérieusement avec toi?» Dit Harry, Ron acquiesça de la tête.

«Sur quoi?» demanda t'elle surprise par le «sérieusement.»

«Tu verras...» commença Harry.

«Bien que les affaires du trio d'or doivent être intéressantes, Potter j'aimerais commencer mon cours sans interruptions.» sonna la voix de Snape emplie de sarcasme. Harry et Hermione se réinstallèrent à leur place.

Le cours était, comment le dire? Excitant. Pas vraiment pour les autres élèves mais pour Hermione et Snape oui. Le cours avait commencé normalement, Snape fit écrire la potion et les instructions au tableau et après leur avoir expliqué et avoir posé des questions aux Gryffondors, il s'était assis pour corriger des copies. Les garçons regardaient Hermione soulagés puisqu'elle avait recommencé à lever la main pour répondre aux questions de Snape. Bien évidement Snape ne s'en préoccupait pas et Hermione était frustrée. Les garçons souriaient, tout était redevenu normal.

Hermione contente de son action devant les garçons, commença à élaborer la potion, aidant Neville comme d'habitude. Snape de son coté souriait intérieurement face à l'intelligence de sa sorcière, elle était bonne actrice face à ses amis qui apparement avaient remarqué son changement d'habitude en classe. Et maintenant elle aide le maladroit de Longdubas.

«Miss Granger...» Hermione sursauta en entendant sa voix «...j'en ai marre de le répéter, Longdubas doit faire sa potion seul ou vous devrez partager la note avec lui, c'est compris?»

«Oui monsieur» répondit Hermione en le regardant avec terreur, elle détestait partager ses notes. Snape de son coté la regardait avec...luxure?_ C'est de la luxure qui brille dans ses yeux?Oh merlin! Si j'avais portée une culotte elle serait déjà trempée._ Après quelques secondes à se regarder Snape détourna les yeux avec un sourire qu'Hermione connaissait parfaitement, un sourire qui montrait qu'il avait gagné.

Immédiatement Hermione eut encore plus chaud. Et elle retira le gilet face au regard attentif de Neville qui commençait à baver et prit des poils sur un petit singe.

«Neville arrête de mettre des pousses de tubercules sinon ta potion va finir violette et non bleu»

Neville sortit de sa rêverie et arrêta, evidement, trop tard et sa potion devint violette. Les garçons commencèrent à rire et la tête de Neville devint presque de la même couleur que les cheveux de Ron.

Snape, alerté par le brouhaha, leva la tête. Il trouvait la scène vraiment stupide. Potter et Weasley rigolaient aux éclats et pointait du doigt Longdubas qui était rouge comme une tomate et regardait honteusement Hermione qui, malgré le froid qu'il faisait dans la salle, portait seulement une chemise.

«Potter! Weasley! Soyez attentif à votre potion avant qu'elle ne devienne la merde qu'à Longdubas dans son chaudron.»

Les garçon arrêtèrent de rire se concentrèrent sur leur potion. Neville qui jusque lors était rouge devint livide et commença à remuer frénétiquement sa potion pour essayer de la faire changer de couleur.

«Et s'il vous plait Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez envie que l'été arrive mais je crois qu'ici il ne fait pas assez chaud pour être habillé de la sorte.»

«Professeur, j'ai chaud.» dit elle en le regardant innocemment. Snape la regarda ébahi. La température corporelle de Snape augmenta considérablement lorsqu'il remarqua les perles de sueur qui descendaient le long de son cou et se perdaient dans sa chemise. Il contempla les quelques boutons défaits qui laissaient entre voir plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Poursuivant son parcours plus bas il nota que les tétons durcis d'Hermione transperçaient la fine toile du soutien gorge et de la chemise. Snape voulu les lécher avec détresse et instinctivement se lécha les lèvres.

Hermione qui se sentait observé par Snape avait encore plus chaud et sentit ses tétons durcir. Snape la regardait avec désir et lorsqu'il arrêta de contempler ses seins une lueur de luxure traversa son regard. Et après il se lécha les lèvres. Hermione ne pouvait pas être plus chaude, elle était certaine que si elle mettait sa main dans de l'eau elle bouillirait instantanément.

Snape continuait de la contempler, baissant le regard. Puisque le pupitre cachait son torse il se concentra sur ses jambes. Dans ce genre de moment il bénissait le fait que les filles devait porter des jupes en dessous de leur uniforme, afin qu'il puisse avoir le luxe de voir ces merveilleuses jambes qu'il voulait tant caresser. Il leva les yeux jusqu'à ses cuisses et fixa sa jupe, qui suite au fait qu'elle était assise, était remontée de manière à montrer ses sous vêtement, juste un mouvement et il pourra voir sa culotte. Subitement comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il désirait, elle se mit plus en arrière, Snape focalisa donc son regard pour voir sa...

«Ahhh.» gémit Snape et il dévia son regard étant donné que pas mal d'élèves le regardait. Hermione émit un petit rire et le regarda avec malice. Son plan marchait à la perfection.

Snape déclara à voix haute qu'il devrait retirer des points à gryffondor pour le brouhaha qu'ils avaient causé et continua à corriger ses copies. Snape tentait de se concentrer sur ces stupides copies qu'il avait sur la table parmi lesquels il avait mis quelques T de troll. De temps en temps il regardait vers le pupitre d'Hermione pour vérifier si elle était dans la même position. Un frémissement de son entre jambe le confirma, il pouvait voir quelques boucles humides. A cet instant Snape voulut aller vers le pupitre, s'accroupir et boire son humidité. Donner des léchouilles à son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne en criant son prénom.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. Ses yeux étaient emplis de luxure, désir et passion. Ses pupilles dilatées donnèrent une explication à Snape sur le pourquoi elle avait si chaud. Alors, il sut ce qu'il allait se passer après le cours et il lui sourit malicieusement. En déviant les yeux vers son horloge il constata qu'il était l'heure.

«Arrêtez de préparer la potion, je la veux dans une fiole et sur mon bureau tout de suite.» Pas mal d'élèves qui avaient déjà fini depuis un moment se levèrent, parmi eux il y avait Hermione. «Miss Granger, pourquoi vous ne portez pas votre cravate?» Demanda Snape

«Eh bien professeur, je l'ai déjà dit,j'avais chaud.» dit elle en retournant à sa table.

«50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas porter correctement l'uniforme.» dit il, ravis d'avoir retiré des points à Gryffondor. Elle le regarda furieuse et continua à ramasser ses affaires.

Le trio attendait Neville qui était le dernier à rendre sa potion, il avait essayé jusqu'au derniers moment de lui donner une couleur bleu, sans succès. Neville arriva et ils se dirigèrent à la porte.

«Ecoutez, on se voit après, je dois demander quelque chose au professeur Snape et après j'irai à la bibliothèque.» Les garçons la regardèrent bizarrement «J'ai une heure de libre maintenant.» dit elle en s'excusant.

«D'accord, on se verra dans la grande salle.» dit Ron et ils partirent.

Hermione entra dans la classe de potion. Snape continuait de corriger des devoirs, mais en entendant les pas il ouvrit la bouche. «Je ne vous ai pas dit de rentrer M.. » il releva la tête. « Miss Granger? Vous avez oublié quelque chose?»

Elle avança afin d'être en face du bureau du professeur. «Non je voulais parler avec vous de quelque chose.»

«Là maintenant j'ai cours et...» elle le coupa.

«Je sais, mais je pense que ça ne prendra pas longtemps.» dit elle innocemment. Il acquiesça lui permettant de continuer.

«Bien, professeur, je voudrais vous avertir que la nuit dernière quelqu'un à abusé de mon espace personnel.» dit elle le plus diplomatiquement possible.

«Votre espace personnel? Miss Granger, expliquez-vous.» dit il. Il paraissait un peu nerveux.

«La nuit dernière quelqu'un est entré dans mes appartements de préfète.» dit elle faussement affectée.

«Et comment vous pouvez en être si sur?» Sa nervosité s'était dissipé et maintenant il avait une voix amusée.

«Bien hier soir je me suis endormie avec la tête vers la cheminée et lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais dans la position inverse, avec les pieds à la cheminée et j'étais recouverte. Je crois que quelqu'un est venu et m'a bougé.»

«Et pourquoi vous parlez de ça avec moi au lieu du professeur McGonagall?» Demanda il en tentant de deviner son plan.

«Eh bien professeur, le professeur prendrait tout cela bien trop au sérieux et serait trop affectée, je pense que vous êtres plus professionnel.» dit elle.

«D'accord, mais ce qui est sur c'est que n'importe quel professeur voudrait une faveur.» dit il en tentant de paraître indifférent.

«Une faveur?»

«Oui par exemple: Albus voudrait une faveur en rapport avec l'école ou les sorbets au citron, Sybil voudrait vérifier si depuis vos appartement on voit mieux les étoiles que depuis sa tour,Rolanda voudrait que vous appeliez Harry pour qu'il vole tout les deux...» elle le coupa.

«Et vous professeur. Quelle serait votre faveur?» demanda t'elle en essayant de dissimuler son désir dans sa voix. Snape sourit.

«Je voudrais quelque chose de plus intime.» ronronna t'il.

Elle bougea se mit à coté de lui. «Intime comme ça?» demanda t'elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

«Beaucoup plus intime.» Dit il en la regardant. Elle se mit derrière son siège, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra. «Comme ça?» Demanda t'elle en lui léchant son point sensible.

«Plus.» gémit il en fermant les yeux. Elle arrêta et bougea pour être face à lui. Elle s'appuya sur les reposes bras du siège de son professeur et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Snape se lécha les lèvres instinctivement.

«Plus? Comme ça?» Elle approcha ses lèvres et frôla les siennes, mais Snape les attrapa avec faim, la faisant gémir. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans le baiser. Snape attrapa son visage pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue entra dans sa bouche sans demander la permission et commença une lutte entre les langues. Ils burent leurs bouches, assoiffés, comme si c'était l'unique liquide qu'ils avaient trouvés depuis des mois. Hermione, qui se rappela de ses plans, s'écarta de lui. Ils haletèrent. «Quelque chose d'encore plus intime professeur?»

«Oui mais...»

«Shhh» Le fit taire et s'agenouilla devant lui.

«Hermione mais qu'est que...» Elle caressa son entre jambe durcie. «Ah, mes élèves sont dehors, tu devrais partir.» dit il en tentant de garder contenance.

«Oh, eux, ils ne se rendront pas compte que je suis là.» dit elle en caressant de nouveau son entre jambe. Snape soupira complaisant.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent. Hermione se mit sous le bureau et Snape s'adossa un peu plus vers elle. Elle sourit, contente qu'il l'autorise. «Saches que je ne veux pas faire ça, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix» susurra t'il. «Restes silencieuse tout le cours.»

Snape savait que rester silencieuse était la seule chose qui ne traversait pas l'esprit d'Hermione. Il put constater qu'elle commençait à enlever les boutons de son pantalon. Le brouhaha des élèves la coupa dans son labeur.

«Miss Weasley, s'il vous plait arrêtez de frapper vos camarades et asseyez vous.» dit Snape avec dégout.

_Miss Weasley? C'est la classe de Ginny? Oh...Ca va être amusant après dans la grande salle. Pour le moment concentre toi sur le fait que Snape doit se tortiller sur sa chaise._

Hermione termina de déboutonner les boutons de son pantalon tandis que Snape expliquait la potion qu'ils devaient préparer. Il paraissait calme, mais Hermione savait qu'il faisait preuve de tout le self-controle qui lui restait, puisqu'il avait une énorme erection. Snape termina de parler et tenta de corriger ses devoirs. La main de Snape tremblait à n'importe quel mouvement qu'elle faisait. Depuis le plus léger frôlement qui le faisait trembler jusqu'à la caresse la plus profonde qui faisait que sa main bougeait violemment et sa respiration changeait. Il sentit qu'elle venait de terminer de déboutonner son pantalon. Il entendit un gémissement qui le fit sourire, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas porter de sous-vêtement aujourd'hui.

Hermione, après avoir constaté que Snape ne portait pas de boxer, émit un gémissement et vit son sourire. Le fait qu'il ne porte pas de boxer était bien mieux, elle pourrait travailler comme elle le voulait. Elle s'arrêta et observa l'érection de Severus. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de la voir attentivement, puisque le plus souvent il ne tardait pas à s'enfoncer en elle, mais aujourd'hui elle était tout à elle. Elle fut surprise par la longueur et la largeur. Elle posa ses mains autour d'elle et la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était que ses doigts ne se touchaient pas, il devait avoir un périmètre de largeur assez grand, deuxièmement, malgré le fait qu'elle avait ses deux mains sur son érection elle ne pouvait pas la dissimuler en totalité et il y avait encore une partie qui dépassait. Hermione était surpris par le fait que tout cela pouvait entrer en elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait un orgasme aussi rapidement.

Elle put également constater qu'elle était circoncise. Quelque chose de son père moldu,surement. En fait elle trouvait les pénis circoncis bien plus érotique et donc était encore plus excité. S'empêchant de se contrôler plus, elle fit un vas et viens sur la longueur de Snape pour voir sa réaction. Il soupira en étouffant un gémissement. Elle le fit à nouveau, encore et encore. Snape agrippa à son bureau et avait les yeux fermés pour tenter de se contrôler. Elle arrêta. Snape extirpa un soupire de frustration et de plainte.

Hermione avait arrêté pour lui donner le temps de récupérer. Elle remarqua que son érection palpitait entre ses mains et vit une goute apparaître à la pointe. Hermione, avec luxure approcha sa langue et la lécha. Snape qui ne s'y attendait pas gémit. Quelques élèves levèrent les yeux vers lui mais lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent son regard ferme, ils baissèrent la tête, de peur qu'il retire des points. Hermione le refit mais cette fois si Snape put se contrôler. Frustrée, Hermione mit la tête dans sa bouche et absorba.

«Oh.» Gémit Snape surprit. Plusieurs élèves levèrent la tête.

«Vous allez bien professeur?» Demande une fille de Serpentard.

«Oui c'est juste que...oh.» Hermione venait de mettre la moitié de son érection dans la bouche et jouait avec sa langue sur la pointe. «Oh...juste...j'ai mal à la tête...ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Print...oh»

La fille de Serpentard retourna à sa potion, tandis qu'Hermione réussit à loger toute sa longueur dans sa gorge et fit des vas et viens. Au début elle eut du mal à trouver un rythme, mais après s'être habituée sa tête allait et venait rapidement le long de sa longueur, faisant tortiller Snape sur sa chaise. Hermione, qui sentait que son orgasme allait venir, accéléra le rythme et arrêta à temps pour déloger un peu de son érection de sa bouche pour recevoir sa semence dans la bouche.

Snape qui depuis le début s'était agrippé à son bureau comme si sa vie en dépendait et la bouche serrée pour tenter de contrôler ses gémissement, cria fortement lorsqu'il arriva à l'orgasme. La classe entière le regardait. Snape ouvrit les yeux et les regarda.

«Je me suis cogné.» Dit il froidement, en tentant de contrôler sa respiration. La classe le regarda bizarrement. «Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Retournez à vos potions si vous ne voulez pas que je retire 10 points à chacun d'entre vous» Cria t'il. Hermione remit son pénis presque débandé dans son pantalon et le reboutonna.

«J'espère que maintenant tu resteras tranquille durant l'heure et demie qu'il reste» lui susurra t'il.

«Ne criez pas victoire si vite professeur, je vous attends plus tard.» Dit elle. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Il vit qu'elle sortit quelque chose de petit de son sac et d'un mouvement de baguette elle lui rendit sa grandeur naturelle. C'était une espèce de cape. Elle sourit avant de se cacher dessous et devenir totalement invisible. Snape la sentit sortir de sous son bureau et vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se fermer.

«Professeur, la porte de votre bureau s'est ouverte toute seule.» dit un gryffondor.

«Je m'en suis déjà rend compte, Monsieur Thomson.» dit Snape avec sarcasme. «Occupez vous de vos affaires je vais voir ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Snape se leva de son bureau pour la première fois en une demie heure de cours et ses jambes flageolaient. Cet orgasme avait été l'un des meilleurs qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps. Ce fut érotique et, autant l'avouer, un fantasme qu'il venait de réaliser. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau avec impatience et la ferma. Il ne vit rien.

«Allez enlève ta cape, nous sommes seuls.» ronronna t'il


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou! Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais un Snape un peu plus possessif que d'habitude. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8:

«Allez enlève ta cape, nous sommes seuls.» ronronna t'il. On entendit aucuns bruits et elle n'apparut pas. «Tu veux jouer à cache-cache? Je te préviens, je gagne toujours.»

Severus avança vers son bureau et commença à chercher la sorcière invisible. Il palpa tout son bureau mais ne trouva rien. Il toucha aussi sa chaise et le dessous de son bureau. Rien. Severus commença à s'impatienter lorsque soudain il entendit le bruit d'une respiration derrière lui. Il sourit malicieusement et se retourna rapidement. Il plaqua le corps invisible entre lui et le mur. Un cri lui confirma qu'il l'avait trouvé.

«Je te l'ai dit, je gagne toujours.» dit il en découvrant la tête de la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux plus désordonnés que d'habitude, respirait vite suite à la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir et avait les joues rouges. Tout cela faisait d'elle une jolie proie.

«Mais comment...» il l'interrompit.

«Les gryffondor ne sont pas subtiles, amour.» dit il avec suffisance. Elle rougit encore plus. _Il m'a appelé amour. IL M'A APPELÉ AMOOOOUR._Sans attendre une réponse il l'embrassa avec avidité, lui enlevant totalement la cape d'invisibilité.

«Oh merlin!» cria t'il. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'il découvrit qu'elle était totalement nue.

«Tu es folle? Tu vas attraper froid!» Dit-il préoccupé.

«Tu pourrais me réchauffer.» dit elle innocemment.

«Oui je pourrais.» Il recommença à l'embrasser mais elle trembla. «Je crois que je vais devoir m'efforcer d'avantage pour te réchauffer.»

En l'attrapant par les hanches, il la souleva jusqu'au niveau de ses propres hanches. Pour garder l'équilibre elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus. Son dos lui faisait mal, et la froideur et la dureté du mur ne l'aidait pas. Severus, qui voyait son visage meurtri par la douleur, chercha sa baguette dans ses robes et lança un sort d'amortissage suivit d'un sort de silence.

«Et pourquoi le derniers?» demanda Hermione

«Dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu es bruyante quand tu as un orgasme?» Sa voix sonnait comme atténuée par la gorge d'Hermione, il s'y trouvait et parcourait tout son cou de sa langue.

«Et moi, dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu es bruyant quand tu te, soi-disant, cogne?» Demanda t'elle entre des soupirs et des gémissements.

«Ça c'était parce que je me retenais.» dit Severus sur la défensive, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire et la regardant dans les yeux. Pupilles dilatées de nouveau.

«Jamais tu n'aurait osé te lâcher.» Dit elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

«Si, pour toi je me serais mis à gémir comme un fou devant toute la classe.» Elle commença à rire à ce commentaire, il esquissa un sourire.

«Ça aurait été excitant.» dit elle en le regardant avidement.

«Je vais te donner quelque chose d'excitant...» Severus attrapa sa baguette de nouveau et d'un rapide mouvement et quelques mots murmurés ils étaient tout les deux nus. Hermione trembla et Severus s'approcha d'avantage d'elle. Elle sentit son odeur d'herbe. Il attrapa sa bouche de nouveau et leurs langues commencèrent à se battre. Contrôle, toujours contrôle. Et comme à chaque fois c'était lui qui gagna et rompit le baiser. Il continua de l'embrasser le long de la mâchoire, montant vers son oreille. «C'est tellement dommage qu'on est peu de temps.»

«exploite-le.» dit elle en gémissant lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur son oreille et attrapa le lobe. Severus prit cela pour un signal et commença à caresser doucement sa poitrine, faisant des cercles autour de ses tétons et, de temps en temps, les pressant agréablement. Sa bouche continuait de descendre le long de son cou avec de douces caresses et, souvent, il restait un moment sur une partie de son cou pour la marquer. Il continuait de descendre vers ses seins et d'un rapide mouvement il remplaça une de ses mains par sa bouche. Elle gémit face à ce changement. «Severus?»

«Hmmm» repondit il avec son sein dans la bouche.

«Merlin sait à quel point j'adore ça mais...ah.» elle gémit lorsqu'il lécha son téton «...Mais tu ne crois pas que ta classe va se demander ou tu es passé?»

«Ma classe doit être contente que je ne sois pas là» dit il en retirant son téton de sa bouche.

«Ok, mais moi je n'ai qu'une heure de libre, et il ne me reste que quinze minutes» dit elle . _Si seulement j'avais un retourneur de temps... _

_«_Oh alors...» dit il en baissant sa main et lui faisant des caresses «Ma petite sorcière veut qu'on arrête avec les préliminaires, non?» dit il en se frayant un chemin entre ses plis et donnant un léger coup à son clitoris.

«Oui!» cria t'elle face à l'intromission.

«Je ne sais pas si tu es encore assez prête pour allez plus loin.» dit il, en la faisant frémir d'impatience.

«Ne sois pas stupide!je suis prête depuis le moment où tu es entré en classe, il y a trois heures maintenant! Et comme tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je veux, je vais devoir allez avoir un autre homme.» dit Hermione avec menace.

«Jamais...» dit il avec un ton menaçant qui fit peur à Hermione. «...Tu es à moi, d'accord?»

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avec avidité, il répondit à ses désirs et sans attendre plus et sachant qu'elle était suffisamment prête, il s'enfonça en elle. Hermione gémit dans sa bouche. Severus commença à entrer et sortir en un vas et viens continu. Hermione le remercia mentalement d'avoir jeté un sort amortisseur car les poussées de Severus étaient si fortes que même avec le sort elle avait mal au dos.

«Ça va pas amour?» demanda t'il en s'arrêtant brusquement._ Oh merlin il parle si tendrement quand on le fait._ Elle sourit et dit non de la tête. «Tu ne te sens pas bien?» _C'est de la préoccupation dans sa voix?_

«Oui mais on n'a plus le temps pour aller dans un lit n'est ce pas?» dit t'elle en poussant ses hanches pour qu'il continue.

«Tu es toujours une miss-je-sais-tout...» dit il d'un ton professoral. «Mais nous avons mon bureau qui je pense sera bien plus confortable.». il mit ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione et l'emmena à son bureau.

_«_mmm, un autre fantasme professeur?» Severus leva un sourcil. Il reprit où il en était, faisant sortir de la bouche d'Hermione un gémissement, bouche qu'il n'allait pas tarder à profaner de nouveau. Severus commença à pousser en elle avec plus de force, touchant le point clé qui faisait gémir Hermione fortement et la faisant s'arquer.

«Tu...n'imagines...pas...toutes...les fois où...j'ai voulu...te le faire...ici» dit Severus entre des gémissements et poussées.

«Mmm» se limita t'elle de dire. Elle sentait que son corps commençait à se contracter face au début de l'orgasme.

_Oh merlin..il a dit te le faire? Il n'a pas dit «j'ai voulu le faire ici» NON. Il a dit te le faire ici...le faire avec moi..Hummm...intéressant..ooh._

Severus sentait les parois d'Hermione se resserrer autour de lui, l'invitant à jouir lui aussi, invitation qu'il accepta gracieusement.

Après quelques poussées erratiques de Severus, ils jouirent tout les deux en criant de plaisir. Severus s'appuya avec soin au dessus d'Hermione pour retrouver sa respiration. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Severus fut le premier à parler.

«Je crois que ma classe doit être assez inquiète maintenant.» dit il.

«J'en doute.»

«Comment?» dit il en levant la tête pour la regarder. Severus était ébahi, ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par ses baisers passionnés et l'arrête de son nez était plus dilatés afin de retrouver sa respiration.

« Ils doivent être contents que tu ne soit pas là.» Severus leva un sourcil. « Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas que tes classes te détestent.»

«Toi aussi tu me déteste?» demanda t'il d'une vix triste. Elle se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.

«Bien sur que non, et encore moins depuis nos nouvelles habitudes.» dit elle en pointant du doigt le tas de vêtements qui était sur la chaise. Il sourit.

«Et en parlant de vêtements...» d'un mouvement de baguette ils étaient de nouveau habillés, toujours l'un au dessus de l'autre. Snape se releva en la regardant.

«Je crois que si ça continue tu vas finir par être en retard à ton prochain cours.»

«Oh! Oui c'est vrai.» dit elle en se relevant rapidement et prenant la cape d'Harry. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la poussa.

«Hermione?» dit il, elle découvrit seulement sa tête de la cape pour le regarder «Avec qui tu vas au bal?»

_Le bal?Oh...demain c'est le bal de noël! Comme j'ai pu oublier? C'est vrai Ginny m'avait cassé les pieds à vouloir acheté les robes avant de reprendre les cours. Avec qui je vais y aller? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéresse de savoir avec qui j'y vais? _

«Personne en particulier.» dit elle sans accorder d'importance.

«Personne ne te l'as demandé?»

«Non.» dit elle déçue. Immédiatement elle vue une lueur spéciale dans ses yeux. Peut être qu'il était content qu'elle y aille seule? Il était si possessif que ça?

«D'accord...on se voit ce soir» dit il en levant un sourcil. _Ce soir? Oh merlin! Je n'ai plus de bonbons pour ce soir... comment je vais lui dire non? Quelle excuse je lui sors?_

«Ça va pas?» Il avait dût remarquer qu'elle était inquiète et Hermione nota dans sa voix une déception mal dissimulée.

«Non, c'est juste que...rien on se voit ce soir» dit elle en souriant. Il fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant. Elle se dissimula à nouveau et ouvrit la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Hermione marchait dans le château, ses pieds la dirigeait automatiquement vers la grande salle, son esprit quant à lui était ailleurs. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire en cours d'arithmentie, et encore moins du sujet. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, elle entendit une voix qui la sortit de ses pensées.

«Shh, tais toi pansy ça commence à puer ici.» dit la voix de Drago depuis un coin caché. Il l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende. On entendit quelques rires. Hermione se retourna pour toiser Malfoy. Il était entouré de plusieurs filles de seprentard. Parmi elles, elle put distinguer Pansy et Millicent Bulstrode.

«Eh bien c'est de ta faute Malfoy, les furets contrôlent à peine leur sphincter.» dit elle argneuse. Malfoy la regarda la tête haute en guise de supériorité et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque Pansy l'arrêta.

«Laisse tomber cette sang de bourbe Drago, mon problème est plus important.» dit elle. Drago la regarda et acquiesça. Il regarda Hermione en plissant les yeux et se retourna vers Pansy. Hermione était sous le choc, elle s'était préparé à un assaut d'insultes de la part de Pansy, mais rien. Elle regarda le groupe de serpentard, haussa les épaules et continua vers la grande salle. Elle s'occupera une autre fois de ce qui se passait avec Malfoy, elle avait autre chose en tête comme: Où trouver plus de bonbons?

Tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle, le groupe de Serpentard recommença à parler. «Pansy, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.» dit Drago.

«Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es jaloux Drago» Dit elle.

«Moi je pense que Drago à raison, aucunes de nous a réussi avant.» Dit Millicent.

«Oui mais moi je suis mieux et plus belle que vous.» dit elle d'un air supérieur. Millicent roula des yeux.

«Ouais mais avec lui ça te sera d'aucune utilité. Il est froid et calculateur. Et puis on l'a jamais vu avec une femme, qui sait il est de l'autre bord.» répondit une autre fille de Serpentard.

«Crois-moi il est hétéro.» dit Draco «Mon père et moi pouvons te le certifier.»

«S'il est hétéro, quand il verra ma tenue de demain il tombera à mes pieds, croyez-moi.» Dit Pansy convaincue.

«Je ne pense pas...je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.» déclara Drago. Les autres acquiescement. Pansy se contenta d'hausser les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne se souciait pas de son avis.

En entrant dans la grande salle deux mains se levèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione se dirigea vers elles. Harry et Ron l'avaient attendu pour manger. Bon, Ron mangeait déjà son poulet. Au moment où Hermione s'assit, Ginny se joignit à eux. Ils commencèrent à parler des cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

«A vrai dire il était normal.» répondit Harry à Ginny qui avait demandé s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé Snape bizarre aujourd'hui. Hermione, s'étrangla presque avec son poulet. «Pourquoi tu demandes ça?»

«Eh bien c'est que...il était bizarre, premièrement il ne nous a pas insulté de toute l'heure et après il a agit comme si de rien n'était. Oh et sans mentionner qu'en plein milieu du cours il a poussé un cri, c'était comme s'il gémissait.» Dit Ginny rougissante tandis qu'Hermione devint blanche.

«A vrai bire..» Ron avala sa nourriture «... en cours aussi il a poussé un gémissement, pas vrai?» Déclara t'il en regardant Harry et Hermione. Harry acquiesça, Hermione haussa les épaules en essayant de cacher un sourire de satisfaction au souvenir du moment où Snape avait découvert qu'elle ne portait pas de sous vêtements.

«D'ailleurs c'est étrange, il ait oublié de nous retirer des points.» dit Harry.

«Oh ça devrait être rajouté dans le livre «l'histoire de Poudlard.» Pas vrai Mione?» se moqua Ginny. La rousse la fixait étrangement. Hermione se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire. Ginny allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un hibou s'écrasa dans la soupe de Ron, éclaboussant tous le monde. Toute la table commença à rire.

«Errol!» Cria Ron en lançant un sort de nettoyage sur lui et le hibou. Tous l'imitèrent et s'auto nettoyèrent. Errol, comme si de rien n'était étira sa patte pendant qu'il picorait l'os de poulet de Ron. Ron lui prit la lettre et Errol partit en s'envolant, mais à mi-chemin il heurta le professeur Chourave, qui allait vers la table des professeurs. Toutes les tables commencèrent à rigoler, le professeur chourave rougit un peu et poursuivit sa route, tout comme Errol qui, après s'être heurté à la porte principale de la grande salle, vola jusqu'à la volière.

Après avoir regardé Errol sortir, les garçons regardèrent Ron qui tentait de cacher sa honte. Ron, après avoir récupéré sa couleur naturelle ouvrit la lettre. «C'est des jumeaux.»

_Chère Ginny et pas si apprécié Ron: ( Ron roula des yeux)_

_Nous vous envoyons cette lettre, si elle arrive, pour vous dire qu'hier nous avons inauguré notre nouvelle boutique à pré au lard, appelée «Sortilège Weasley 2». Une grande idée de Fred (l'écriture changea) Eh! C'est meilleur que la tienne « Le compétent Zonko». (L'écriture changea à nouveau) Au moins c'est un titre divertissant. _

_Bon avant que «vole plume» ne recommence à écrire avec la mauvaise écriture de Fred, on espère vous voir bientôt. Si jamais une fin de semaine vous ne pouvez pas venir à Pré au lard n'hésitez pas à utiliser « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.»_

_On vous attend._

_Au revoir. _

_Georges (changement d'écriture) et le magnifique Fred._

«Super! Ils m'ont dit que leur boutique à Pré au lard allait être plus grande que celle du chemin de traverse.» cria Ron.

«La dernière sortie était il n'y a pas longtemps, je ne pense pas qu'on va en avoir une de si tôt.» Dit Ginny. «Mais on peut utiliser la carte non?» Ginny regarda les garçons qui acceptèrent sans réfléchir puis elle regarda Hermione qui ne semblait pas être parmi eux.

«Mione?»

Hermione, qui était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire aux jumeaux dans sa lettre, sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. «Quoi? Oui Oui bien sur.» Ginny la regarda bizarrement. «Ecoutez les gars je dois y aller, on se verra en cours.»

«Où tu vas?» Demanda Ron.

«A la volière, je dois envoyer une lettre à...mes parents.» dit elle en se retournant et partant.

«Attends je viens avec toi.», elle haussa les épaules. Ron commença à la rattraper en courant derrière elle. Après un moment à avoir couru dans les couloirs Ron était à bout de souffle. «Pourquoi tu cours Hermione?»

«Je veux la réponse maintenant.» dit elle en haletant. Un moment après, ils arrivèrent, au grand soulagement de Ron qui commençait à hyper ventiler. Hermione s'approcha du rebord d'une fenêtre, sortit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire.

_Chers Fred et Georges_

_Avant tout je tiens à vous dire félicitations pour l'inauguration de votre boutique, j'aimerais venir vous voir, mais je vous écris parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide._

_Les bonbons que vous m'avez donné sont géniaux, mais j'en ai besoin d'autres pour continuer ma «mission», si possible pour maintenant car ce soir je compte la finir. _

_Bisous, Hermione. _

«Dis Ron aide moi à trouver la chouette vite.» dit Hermione, en enroulant le parchemin méticuleusement. Rapidement ils trouvèrent une chouette marron. Hermione lui enroula la lettre et lui murmura l'adresse. Ron qui était distrait ne l'entendit pas.

«On y va.» dit Hermione en lui tirant le bras.

«Mione...» Hermione s'arrêta à la porte.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron?»

«Tu...tu...» Ron commença à se cacher avec ses cheveux «...Tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal?»

«Bien sur Ron, tous les ans on y va ensemble. Avec toi, Harry, Ginny et Neville...» dit elle sans comprendre.

«Non je veux dire, comme ma cavalière.» dit Ron.

«Ah» Hermione commença à pâlir. Elle n'avait aucune autre alternative. Si elle disait non à Ron parce qu'elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'au final elle y allait seule il allait s'énerver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être la cavalière de Ron, elle avait déjà dit à Severus qu'elle y allait seule. _Oh j'ai un gros problème._

«Mione? Oh...tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre?» dit-il honteux.

«Non.» répondit-elle rapidement. «C'est juste...je ne m'y attendais pas.»

«Ah, et du coup qu'elle est ta réponse?» Demanda il rougissant.

«Euh... oui... bien sur?» _quelle solution..._

«Génial» dit Ron en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. «Cette année j'ai un costume neuf. Je vais aller le dire à Harry.»

Ron partit en courant, la laissant seule dans la volière. Génial_, au moins je n'aurais pas l'air ridicule avec lui. _

0000000000000000000000000

L'après midi passa et Hermione voulait que la lettre des jumeaux arrive avant qu'elle aille voir Severus. Mais la lettre n'arriva pas. Elle aurait du prendre Hedwige, au moins elle aurait été rapide._ J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée._ L'heure du repas arriva et les nerfs d'Hermione étaient tellement à fleur de peau que lorsque la chouette se posa dans son plat elle sauta littéralement du banc. Tous le monde la regardait.

«Je ne m'y attendais pas, ahah!» dit elle en rougissant comme une tomate et s'asseyant à nouveau. Aucun paquet, elle craignait le pire.

_Très chère Hermione_

_Si nous sommes d'accord, les bonbons que nous t'avons donné sont les «bonbons de luxure» non? Nous espérons que tu sais que ces bonbons sont addictifs et ont quelques effets secondaires. (changement d'écriture) Effets secondaires que, nous supposons, tu as ressentie puisque tu n'as pas complété ta mission. _

_Cependant, nous devons te dire que même si nous aimerions que tu la complètes (changement d'écriture) Georges j'étais en train d'écrire! Bon, même si nous aimerions que tu la complètes nous n'en avons pas à Pré au lard, le ministère nous les a fait retiré de la boutique de Pré au lard. _

_(Changement d'écriture) Tu devras finir ta mission avec tes charmes. Bien que nous aimerions t'avertir que si déjà là ça n'a pas marché avec les bonbons tu devrais changer d'objectif, les bonbons ne fonctionnent que si l'autre personne te désire autant que toi tu la désire. _

_(Changement) Par la barbe de merlin, Fred! Qui ne voudrait pas coucher avec elle? Oh, la plume a écrit ça? Bien Hermione, nous te souhaitons bonne chance. Fred efface ce qu'il y a avant. (Changement) Oui, Georges, je l'ai déjà fait._

_Bisous _

_Fred et Georges. _

Hermione finit de lire la lettre et elle se décomposa. La journée avait relativement bien commencé, mais le moment d'après elle empirait. Elle était si préoccupée par sa pensée de ne pas avoir de bonbons qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'immense renseignement que les jumeaux avaient écrit dans la lettre.

«Qui t'as écrit Mione?» demanda Ron.

«C'est la réponse de mes parents.» dit Hermione en tentant de répondre le plus calmement possible, malgré sa peur. Son plat était intacte mais elle n'avait pas faim, le nœud qu'elle avait à l'estomac le lui empêchait.

00000000000000000000

Aux alentours de 11h, Hermione abandonna la salle commune, laissant Harry et Ron jouer aux échecs magique. En montant les escaliers, Ginny l'aborda.

«Mione!» elle se retourna «On peut parler?»

«Oui bien sur, viens dans mes quartiers.» dit elle. En entrant elle s'assit sur sont lit et Ginny sur la chaise de son bureau.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

«Eh bien je m'étais dit que tu pouvais être un peu impliquée par ce qui s'est passé avec Snape aujourd'hui, non?» Déclara la rousse avec un sourire malicieux.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça j'étais à la bibliothèque` » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

«Ah...» dit elle sans la croire.

«Bien, c'est tout?» demanda t'elle nerveuse.

«Pourquoi tu es si nerveuse Mione?» demanda la rousse.

«Pour rien» dit Hermione regardant inconsciemment la cheminée.

«Il vient ce soir!» cria la Ginny.

«Shh..tu veux que toute la tour soit au courant?»

«Je prends ça pour un oui, je m'en vais.» dit Ginny en se levant et courant. «Tu me raconteras tout demain.»

«Je ne...» Trop tard Ginny était partie. Hermione soupira de frustration.

0000000000000000

Snape était dans son bureau en train de terminer de corriger des copies de 4ème année lorsqu'il commença à penser à Hermione. Directement il repensa à ses lèvres si charnues et rosées, aussi savoureuses que des fraises. Il aimait les fraises. Après cette pensée il divagua sur ses seins délicieux et purs, sur ses tétons rosés...durs. Son esprit glissait le long de l'anatomie d'Hermione jusqu'à arriver au point clé, il adorait la façon dont elle se tordait quand sa langue touchait son clitoris, quand ses doigts s'introduisaient en elle. Quand sa dur et large longitude se glissait entre ses plis, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse son prénom quand elle venait. Il adorait le tapage qu'elle faisait quand elle venait.

_Oh génial! Mais pour le moment ma dur et longue longitude est dans mon pantalon. _Snape était dans le vrai. Il lui restait encore cinq copies à corriger, son horloge mural indiquait qu'il était minuit cinq. Bonne heure pour le plaisir. Snape rangea ses copies corrigées et se dirigea dans sa chambre, il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et en quelques secondes il était dans la chambre d'Hermione.

En s'enlevant la poussière de ses robes, il la vit assise sur son lit, à le regarder. Il fit un sourire et la regarda avec désir. Elle ne réagit pas. Il avança vers elle lentement, se positionna devant elle. Il regarda sa bouche avec désir et en la saisissant par le menton il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il les attrapa, attendant sa réaction. Mais elle ne réagit pas.

Sans comprendre, Snape s'assit à coté d'elle et lui saisit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde, elle évitait son regard. Il essaya à nouveau, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes et cette fois ci il essaya de la faire collaborer en passant sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieur. Elle trembla et entre ouvrit la bouche, ce qui lui permit d'approfondir le baiser. Elle gémit lorsque sa langue entra dans sa bouche, mais elle tourna la tête, mettant fin au baiser.

«Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a?» demanda t'il confus. Elle ne répondit pas ni le regarda.

«Regarde-moi Hermione.» Elle continua d'éviter son regard, il lui attrapa le menton et dirigea sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder, mais elle esquivait son regard.

« regarde moi dans les yeux Hermione.» Elle continuait à éviter son regard «S'il te plait». Elle le regarda et alors il comprit.

«Tu n'as plus de bonbons, n'est ce pas Hermione?» dit-il en tentant de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait.

«Ca fait un moment que j'en utilise plus Severus.» mentit-elle.

«Ces bonbons rendent tes pupilles dilatéds et à chaque fois qu'on a ...été intime tu avais les pupilles dilatées. Et pas là.» dit il avec le ton de supériorité qu'il utilise en classe. Elle le regarda coupable. Il acquiesça et se leva, se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

«Severus..je..» mais Snape la coupa en levant la main.

«A partir de maintenant il n'y a plus de Severus ni d'Hermione, d'accord Miss Granger?» Sa voix séductrice était partie en fumée pour laisser place à une voix dur et détestable.

«Oui monsieur.» dit Hermione en baisant la tête. Puis Snape partit de sa chambre.

Hermione commença à sangloter silencieusement. Ses larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle pleurait à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de la stupidité avec laquelle elle avait agit, de sa réaction à lui. Parce que même s'il avait essayé de dissimuler la douleur qu'il éprouvait, elle s'était rendu compte du mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle pleurait à sa place parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que lui ne le ferait pas .


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tous le monde! Ça y est on en est à la moitié de la fiction, j'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours autant. Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à aller voir (si vous êtes bon en espagnol) la fiction en v.o pour également donner votre avis à l'auteur de la fic. **

**En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews et follows vous êtes adorables! Bon je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture:) **

**PS: Petit conseil, si vous voulez lire avec un peu de musique je vous conseille _Human de Christina Perri_, je trouve qu'elle illustre très bien certains passages et c'est elle qui m'a accompagné quand j'ai traduis ce chapitre:) **

Chapitre 10:

Hermione était assise devant la cheminée de la salle commune lorsque Ginny commença à l'agacer. «Allez Hermione, il est cinq heures, il faut se préparer pour le bal.» dit la rousse en la sortant de sa rêverie.

«J'arrive Ginny, tu as fait tes valises?».

Les vacances de noël commençaient demain et elle allait les passer au square Grimauld avec les Weasley et Sirius. Ses parents, comme la majorité des noëls, étaient partis en voyage. Elle qui, d'habitude, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort les jours où elle n'avait pas cours, aujourd'hui avait fait presque toutes les taches que lui avait imposé noël et elle avait trouvé le temps pour faire sa valise, laissant une tenue pour le lendemain et un pyjama hors de la valise.

«Oui, il y a un moment.» rétorqua la rousse «Allez Mione, on doit se préparer.» poursuivit elle en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle se lève.

«Ginny! C'est bon il nous reste trois heures.» dit elle contrariée.

«Seulement? On doit se dépêcher.» dit Ginny visiblement excitée. Hermione souffla et se leva, suivant Ginny qui était déjà dans le dortoir.

Trois heures après Hermione se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir et sourit. Elle était ravissante. Elle regarda Ginny avec un grand sourire. La rousse, qui avait aussi fait un grand travail sur elle même, la prit dans les bras et elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la salle commune où les garçons les attendaient.

Harry et Ron s'amusaient à entasser des cartes pour voir qui réussirait à avoir le tas le plus haut lorsqu'ils entendirent les filles descendre. En se retournant ils firent tomber les cartes. Mais ils s'en fichaient, les filles étaient ravissantes. Harry se leva le premier et admira la beauté de sa copine qui portait une robe marron doré qui faisait briller ses cheveux tel une cascade de rubis. «Vous êtes magnifiques.» déclara t'il.

Ron, assit, continuait d'admirer la beauté de sa cavalière. Qui pouvait dire que cette fille vêtue de bleu était la bosseuse aux cheveux broussailleux qui lui faisait ses devoirs. Il était content de son choix, au départ il avait demandé à Lavande mais elle avait Dean. Et bien maintenant il allait le payer. Ron se leva et saisit Hermione par le bras «Tu es incroyable Hermione, on y va?»

Les quatre sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, Hermione se demandait encore pourquoi Dumbledore avait décidé de faire un bal cette année. «Ce vieux cinglé adore les fêtes» lui avait dit plus d'une fois Ron. «Aucuns des élèves ne reste à Poudlard pour noël cette année, du coup il ne pouvait pas le fêter après» répondit Harry les autres fois. Ils avaient peut être raison ou peut être que le directeur voulait célébrer la mort de Voldemort et ça aurait été une bonne excuse.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, les tables étaient disposées comme en 4ème année, soit des tables rondes pour sept ou huit personnes et une grande piste de danse au milieu. Cette année, selon les rumeurs, les sorcières Macbeth étaient aussi invitées. Tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année étaient présents.

Hermione commença à chercher des visages connus. Les jumelles Parvati et Patil étaient vêtues de leur robes nationale et toutes les deux accompagnées par des élèves de poufsouffle, Colin était avec une fille de Serdaigle, toujours avec son appareil photo à la main. Malfoy était avec Pansy et ses deux molosses. Pansy aussi semblait chercher quelqu'un, mais la personne qu'elle voulait voir n'était pas là.

«Hey! la chauve-souris graisseuse a réussi à échapper au vieux, non?» Dit Ron qui visiblement cherchait aussi des visages connus.

«J'en doute, et puis Snape ne perdrait pas une opportunité d'enlever des points pour un rien à tous le monde» répondit Harry.

Une lumière verte inonda la pièce et le directeur de Poudlard apparut. «Bonjour Albus.» retentit une voix séductrice depuis l'autre pièce. «Je me demandes si parfois je ne devrais pas désactiver la cheminée pour qu'on arrête de me déranger.» Le directeur entra dans le bureau de Snape et le vit corriger quelque chose.

«Tu devrais te reposer et aller à la fête.» dit Albus tranquillement.

«Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix?» demanda Snape comme si on l'emmenait à l'abatoire. Albus se contenta de sourire, il tapota l'épaule de Snape doucement et partit. Snape soupira, en effet, il n'avait pas le choix.

Hermione était en train de danser avec Harry pendant que Ron dansait avec Ginny. Ron parlait avec Ginny mais elle bougeait la tête d'un coté à l'autre et par moment lui répondait par des phrases négatives. Hermione n'arrivait pas à saisir le sujet de la conversation.

«Ron, vraiment, c'est pas une bonne idée.» lui répéta à nouveau Ginny. Ron se contenta de nier de la tête et lui dire que c'était une de ses meilleures idées. Une fois la danse terminée Hermione alla boire un coup, pile au moment ou une montagne de robes noires entrait par la porte des professeurs. Elle se congela et le regarda.

Snape regarda la femme qui était devant lui. Son estomac se retourna et il arrêta de respirer. C'était Hermione. Sa perfection. Elle portait une robe céleste qui s'ajustait à la perfection à son corps, découvrant ses courbes. La robe était longue, puisque Albus avait insisté pour des normes vestimentaires, mais on voyait par moment ses chaussures. Mais ce qui l'émerveillait c'était le fait que ses cheveux était complètement domptées en un chignon moderne qui laissait quelques mèches ondulées tomber le long de son dos. Hermione ne bougeait pas et, à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas, Severus la regardait et elle voulait qu'il le fasse, même si son regard ne reflétait rien. Il était dur comme d'habitude, mais il la regardait et cela lui suffisait. Tout à coup ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle sourit mais il la regarda dégouté et partit. Hermione le vit partir par les portes principales.

«Vas y chauve souris, va voir s'il y a des points à retirer à des couples.» Dit Ron derrière elle. Elle se força à sourire et continua son chemin vers les boissons. Elle commanda quatre bières au beurre, elle en prit deux et Ron deux, et ils allèrent à la table où étaient Harry, Ginny Neville et Hanna.

«Eh les couples on est là.» dit Ron souriant. «Ecoute Neville désolé mais on a pas pu prendre plus de bière.»

«Pas de soucis il nous en reste encore.» dit Neville en levant sa bière. Son verre était rempli et celui d'Hanna à moitié.

«Bon on va faire un tour.» proposa Harry. Ginny, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

«Hanna et moi on va rester ici, la chanson qu'ils vont mettre est notre préférée.» dit Neville en rougissant.

Les autres prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent de la grande salle. L'air était froid et il avait neigé il n'y a pas longtemps, mais dans la grande salle l'air était suffoquant. Grace aux sorts anti-neige qui avait formés divers chemin, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls avoir décidé de sortir. Quelques bruits dans l'ombre le confirmait. Les quatre allèrent vers un des jardins et s'assirent sur l'un des bancs. Un silence pesant se forma entre eux.

«C'est une belle soirée n'est ce pas?» Dit Ginny pour rompre la glace.

«Oui, on peut voir les étoiles...Trelawney serait contente de nous faire un cours particulier ce soir.» plaisanta Harry.

«Pff, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour suivre ces cours.» souffla Hermione.

«Ils sont amusants.» expliqua Ron.

«Oui mais c'est censé être éducatif.» trancha Hermione. Ron haussa les épaules.

Il avait cette discution tellement de fois. Subitement Harry dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny et elle se mit à rire en rougissant.

«Hum je crois qu'on est de trop ici.» déclara Ron amusé. Ginny devint encore plus rouge. Ron se leva et attrapa Hermione par le bras et la leva. «Retournons dans la grande salle.»

Ron et elle marchèrent vers la grande salle durant un bon moment. Du moins c'est ce que croyait Hermione, puisque quelques minutes après ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Hermione, qui avait divagué dans ses pensées, se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était dans un des jardins les plus loin de la grande salle.

«Ron, on s'est perdu.» lui dit Hermione en s'arrêtant de marcher.

«Non on est dans le jardin des amoureux.» ronronna Ron en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione le regarda étrangement.

«Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce jardin, Ron pourquoi tu t'approches?» Demanda Hermione en reculant à chaque pas que faisait Ron vers elle.

«Tu n'en a jamais entendu parler parce que ce jardin n'a pas de nom et les personnes qui sont dedans sont celles qui lui ont donné ce nom...maintenant je veux que ce soit le jardin des amoureux où il n'y a que des rosiers Hermione. Des roses pour toi et moi» Lui susurra Ron à l'oreille tout en la dirigeant vers un coin, Hermione se mit à trembler, non de plaisir mais de peur. Ron ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avant. Rapidement Ron s'élança et l'embrassa durement, sans délicatesse. Elle tenta de le pousser mais son corps l'emprisonnait, il était trop fort.

Snape divaguait heureux dans les jardins de Poudlard. Il était heureux parce qu'il avait retiré 20 points à Gryffondor et pas à un élève quelconque, non à Potter et sa copine Weasley. Il était vraiment content. Il s'arrêta pour constater que l'affiche qui normalement indiquait «le jardin sans nom» indiquait maintenant «le jardin des amoureux». Snape sourit, peut être qu'aujourd'hui il avait de la chance et qu'il allait enlever encore plus de points. Il marcha majestueusement dans le jardin lorsqu'il commença à entendre des murmures à sa gauche, il s'en approcha. Dans un coin on pouvait voir deux ombres très proches et au vu des bruits qu'ils faisaient, ils ne faisaient rien de légal. Oui, il avait de la chance. Il s'approcha d'eux et d'un mouvement de baguette une lumière éclaira le couple. Des cheveux roux fut la première chose qui s'illumina. Il sourit de satisfaction. Définitivement il avait de la chance. Le couple ne s'était manifestement pas rendu compte de sa présence.

«Je me demandes si j'aurais un bonus de points si je coince deux Weasley d'affilé.» dit il avec suffisance.

Rapidement le fils Weasley s'écarta et le regarda apeuré. Son visage était de la couleur de ses cheveux. Il ne voyait pas la fille, elle était dissimulée dans l'ombre.

«Professeur je...» tenta de dire Ron, mais Snape le coupa.

«Je me demande qui peut bien être l'heureuse, ou devrais-je dire la malheureuse» dit Snape avec un sourire sardonique. Un sourire qui s'effaça en un instant lorsque sa baguette illumina le visage d'Hermione. Une rage commença à se rependre dans tout son corps, des pieds à la tête. Passant par son cœur qui se contracta comme si on lui avait enlevé. Elle le regardait avec peur, elle avait des larmes séchées sur ses joues mais maintenant elle ne pleurait plus.

«Granger» dit il avec rage. Ce fut la seul chose qu'il put dire, puisque sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Puis il partit.

Dès lors Hermione se mit à pleurer. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, tout ce qu'elle avait planifié avec Ginny pour le conquérir à nouveau, s'habiller pour lui, tout, ruiné par ce stupide roux. Hermione arrêta de sangloter et le regarda avec rage. Ron, de façon surprenante lui sourit. Mais est ce que ce stupide gamin s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire? Ce stupide projet..il s'est rendu compte qu'il était à deux doigts de la forcer? Hermione lui donna une gifle si forte qu'il en perdit le sourire.

«Ah Mione!» dit il en se frottant la joue «Pourquoi tu m'as giflé?»

«Parce que, PARCE QUE? Eh bien parce que tu es un gamin stupide crédule et t'as tout gâché avec ton attitude, pourquoi il fallait que tu m'embrasse hein?» Cria t'elle.

«Parce que je...on voulait»

«Non Ron...TU as voulu» cracha t'elle, Ron se baissa un peu.

«Mais tu es ma cavalière et c'est ce que font les couples.»

«Ron c'est ce que font les couples, nous sommes juste cavalier/cavalière. Quand tu seras assez mature pour différencier ces deux choses, peut être qu'on sera à nouveau amis...mais JAMAIS rien de plus.» Hermione avait dit ça avec toute la colère qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, elle s'éloigna du roux et le laissa planté là.

Snape courra dans les couloirs de Poudlard, retirant des points à quiconque l'entrechoquait ou croisait son chemin, que ce soit Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard (bien qu'il annulait le retrait quand il se rendait compte que c'était eux), à cause de l'autre Weasley et cette perfection...cette maudite Granger, non Hermione, Granger.

Il arriva dans ses quartiers et alla vers son meuble à alcool; il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire quand les élèves étaient encore dans l'école, mais en cet instant il ne voulait qu'une chose: boire, boire et oublier. Oublier ce stupide sentiment qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il l'a vu embrasser le roux. Ce stupide sentiment de vide interne...Mais il n'a rien à l'intérieur! Il était vide, creux de l'intérieur...sans sentiments. Du coup, d'où est venu ce sentiment?

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, depuis Lily, depuis que ce maudit Potter le lui avait arraché. Il s'était passé la même chose avec Weasley. Toujours un Potter pas loin. Toujours un Gryffondor._ Tu ne dois jamais faire confiance à une Gryffondor, Severus, elle commence toujours avec un Serpentard et quand elles voient qu'il est trop engagé dans la relation elles l'abandonne pour un Gryffondor qui va leur faire des enfants qui seront fier de leur père. Pas un vil et sombre Serpentard. Jamais toi. _

Subitement il se surprit. Il regarda son verre, vide. Il vient de dire qu'il était engagé dans sa relation avec Hermione? _Granger. Severus non, Hermione. _Merlin ce n'était que du sexe. Auncunes phrases amoureuse ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Severus regarda à nouveau son verre, il devait vraiment boire...beaucoup.

Pansy marchait joyeusement vers les cachots où elle avait vu courir Snape. Son maitre devait sans doute en avoir eu marre des couples amoureux, de retirer des points et doit avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il sauterait sans doute au cou de n'importe quelle personne qui lui dirait la moindre parole. Pansy sourit, peut être qu'il sautera à son cou. _Tout est plus simple maintenant qu'il est énervé, deux larmes et demies et je l'aurais dans ma culotte. Oui le bourru maitre des potion va crier mon prénom. _Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de ses quartiers personnel et le se prépara pour jouer la comédie. Visage triste, maquillage un peu coulé et elle commença à haleter, comme si elle avait couru jusqu'ici. _Il tombera à mes pieds._Une fois prête, elle frappa violemment à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte. Pansy était surprise, Snape était devant elle avec uniquement une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée, un pantalon noir et en chaussette. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus c'était l'expression d'ivresse et l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait. Cela allait être encore plus simple qu'elle l'avait espéré, et puis après elle pourra faire du chantage de son supposé viole. Pansy dissimula un sourire de satisfaction.

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez Miss Parkinson?» réussit à dire Snape.

«Professeur je...» et Pansay commença à sangloter. Snape soupira et la fit entrer dans ses quartiers, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il consolait une des ses élèves de Serpentard...bien que ce soit la première fois pour Parkinson. Après tout les filles avait peut être des sentiments.

Il la conduit à son canapé et s'assit à coté d'elle. En espérant qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Snape soupira, ce n'était pas un bon moment pour le réconfort, il était trop ivre pour quelconques conseils. _Finalement je vais devoir prendre une potion pour enlever les effets de l'alcool. _Il allait se lever lorsque la main de la Serpentard se posa sur sa cuisse.

«Ne partez pas professeur, ne me laissez pas seule.» dit elle entre deux sanglots.

«Je ne m'en vais pas, je dois juste prendre une potion...pour les maux de tête.» dit il en tentant de contrôler sa voix qui menaçait de bafouiller. Pansy le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux et un visage triste, Snape soupira et s'assit à nouveau à coté d'elle. Brusquement elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans son cou. Snape se raidit. _Genial maintenant elle va mouiller mon épaule. _Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il se passa, immédiatement la jeune fille commença à lécher sensuellement son cou. Snape se raidit encore plus.

«Miss Parkinson je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire?»

«Je crois que c'est évident professeur.» susurra t'elle en approchant son visage de son oreille, puis elle lui lécha le cou. Snape se mit à gémir. Pansy sourit mais dès lors Snape commença à l'écarter de son cou.

«Partez Miss Parkinson.» Dit Snape se sentant immédiatement moins ivre.

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre avec un peu de poudre de cheminette dans sa main. Elle était la depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce stupide jardin des amoureux et Ron avec la marque de sa gifle sur la joue. _Porc! Si jamais Severus n'était pas venu...je ne préfère même pas savoir ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, Severus...il doit être hors de lui vu la façon dont il est parti et la façon dont il m'a regardé...Il ne nous a même pas retiré de points!_

Elle se décida et entra dans la cheminée, lança la poudre de cheminette et dit «Quartiers privés du professeur Snape» et elle disparut en une pluie de flamme vertes. En arrivant elle retira la cendre de ses vêtements et chercha des yeux Snape. Dès lors elle se glaça face à l'image qui se présentait à elle: Pansy léchait le cou de Snape, puis remontait son visage près de son oreille et disait quelque chose qui faisait gémir Snape. Son estomac se retourna. Elle vit qu'il lui disait quelque chose et Pansy, sans réfléchir, s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, les capturant, les caressant avec sa langue. Snape ne répondait pas jusqu'au moment où elle avait glissé sa main le long de son corps et lui caressait l'entre jambe, le faisant gémir. Cela avait permis à Pansy d'introduire sa langue.

Hermione ne pouvais plus supporter cette vue, elle se retourna attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et retourna dans ses appartements. Snape entendit le bruit et revint à lui. Dégoûté il poussa Pansy de sur lui. Elle s'était mis à califourchon sans qu'il ne se rende compte.

«Miss parkinson dégagez» dit il autoritairement. Pansy le regarda depuis le sol, où il l'avait poussé .

«Allez professeur, on saait qu'on en a envie.» dit elle en se relevant et s'approchant de lui! Elle posa une main sur son visage mais Snape la lui retira violemment.

«J'ai dit... DEGAGEZ!» Cria Snape en se levant d'un coup. Pansy recula terrorisée. Snape l'attrapa violemment par le bras et la mit à la porte.

«50 points en moins pour Serpentard maintenant partez.»

«Mais...» 50 points en moins? _De toute l'histoire de poudlard, Snape n'avait jamais retiré de point à Serpentard...Les autres vont me tuer...Drago va me tuer._

«Mais quoi...partez maintenant si vous ne voulez pas être la première personne de Serpentard à qui je retire 100 points.» Cracha Snape de plus en plus énervé. Pansy le regarda apeuré et partit en courant vers la salle des Serpentard. Snape soupira..._Pourquoi moi?_

Hermione était allongée dans son lit en pleurant lorsqu'elle vit sa chambre s'inonder d'une lumière verte. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une ombre sortir de sa cheminée. Elle commençait à détester cette ombre. Snape la regardait sérieusement. Elle lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

«Pars Severus.» dit elle fermement, malgré qu'elle était détruite.

«Miss Granger..»

«Ah j'oubliais maintenant celle qui t'appelles Severus c'est Pansy.» lui répondit elle, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était promis de plus rien lui dire. L'expression de Snape changea, il était surprit.

«Mais comment?...» Elle le coupa

«Comment je t'ai vu l'embrasser ? Tu vois j'étais venue te dire pardon pour t'avoir rejeté hier soir et t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Ron mais je vois que je n'ai pas besoin..l'histoire se répète. L'élève tombe amoureuse du professeur et le professeur profite d'elle et ne peux pas s'abandonner à ses charmes parce que...»

«T'as dis quoi?» La coupa Snape.

«Que je t'ai vu avec elle.» dit elle en sautant de son lit et s'approchant furieuse de lui.

«Non, pas ça...l'histoire qui se répète.» dit il en la regardant surprit.

«Eh bien l'élève qui...» Elle s'arrêta, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. «Rien»

«Tu es amoureuse de moi?» dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

«Aucune importance maintenant ce qui compte c'est Pansy.» cria t'elle en tentant de changer de sujet.

«Non ...ça on s'en fou.» il s'approcha et posa ses mains de chaque coté du visage d'Hermione «tu es amoureuse de moi?» demanda t' il doucement.

«Oui.»


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée si j'ai tardé à poster la suite mais ces derniers temps mes études ne m'ont pas laissé un moment de répit ( rédaction du mémoire obligé malheureusement!). En tout cas je suis de retour, je ne promets pas de publier toutes les semaines étant donné que la fac a repris mais je ferai mon maximum pour traduire et poster le plus rapidement possible. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le chapitres ou même la fiction, l'écrivain et moi même serions ravis d'avoir votre avis! Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 11 :

La chaleur des mains de Severus, _oh oui maintenant c'était de nouveau Severus_, inonda son visage et commença à s'entendre dans tout son corps le réchauffant d'une chaleur qu'elle ignorait qu'il possédait, la remplissant d'une chaleur qu'elle avait perdu lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec Pansy. Puis elle comprit la question que venait de poser doucement Severus. Et sans aucunes craintes elle lui répondit:

«Oui» dit elle en fixant ses yeux d'un noir profond. Elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait car elle vit les barrières de Severus se briser une à une lourdement et ses yeux, jusque lors impénétrables, étaient expressifs. Elle voulut y lire dedans mais elle en fut empêchée par Severus qui rompit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione sentit alors que tous les doutes qu'elle avait se dissipaient, se mélangeait à ce froid qui s'était échappé d'elle. La chaleur des lèvres de Severus brulait les siennes, mais il ne les bougeait pas, même pas pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains, tout comme ses lèvres, faisait fondre chaque parcelle de son visage où elles se trouvaient mais il la saisissait comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion.

Mais Hermione se dégagea de ses lèvres et de ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, lui dissimulant son visage. Elle sentait que ses larmes commençaient à courir le long de son visage. Severus resta là, silencieux et les yeux clos, comme s'il était possible qu'en les ouvrant elle ne soit plus là. Mais en les ouvrant il vit qu'elle était dans son lit en train de pleurer. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et elle fit un geste de recul, mais aucuns des deux ne se levèrent. Severus approcha sa main d'elle mais elle lui éloigna d'une tape.

«Ne t'avises pas de me toucher.» dit elle furieuse «Ne t'avises pas de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi après ce que tu as fait avec cette trainée!»

Snape abaissa sa main. «Je n'ai rien fait avec elle.» affirma t'il blessé.

«Ah bien sur.» Dit elle en se retournant pour le regarder avec dégout. Snape se leva d'un coup et la pointa du doigts.

«Je n'ai rien fais de plus que toi avec ce Weasley !» cria t'il en prononçant le nom de Ron avec la même répugnance avec laquelle Hermione l'avait regardé.

«Il ne s'est rien passé avec Ron, il a essayé de me forcer quand tu es arrivé.» dit elle en retenant les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit il y a peu de temps.

«Mais toi par contre, on avait pas l'impression que Pansy te forçait.» dit elle ironiquement.

«Elle m'a sauté dessus et je...j'étais trop...ivre.» dit il en baissant les yeux. Elle le fixait, ses épaules étaient baissés, il bougeait ses mains nerveusement et sa tête baissée niait à chaque question informulée qu'elle lui posait, il donnait l'impression de mener un combat intérieur.

«On dirait qu'on s'est servit de nous aujourd'hui.» dit il finalement, levant la tête pour la regarder mais leurs yeux ne se rencontrèrent pas.

«Au moins ta maison n'a pas subit une perte de points massive.» dit il en tentant de calmer son monstre intérieur.

«Quoi? Me dit pas que tu as retiré des points à Serpentard ? » Demanda t'elle surprise. Il acquiesça légèrement. «Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je vais appeler l'éditeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, je suis sur qu'il fera une nouvelle édition uniquement pour ajouter ça.» dit elle en blaguant. Elle rencontra ses yeux, fixe mais cette fois si impénétrables, elle pouvait voir un mélange de honte, de défaite et un éclat d'espoir.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et retourna s'asseoir au près d'elle. Elle le regarda en espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose, elle vit qu'il leva une main et la laissa suspendu dans les airs, lui demandant la permission pour continuer d'avancer. Elle hocha la tête et il lui caressa la joue. Son autre main se leva et saisit son autre joue pour la caresser également.

«Tu es stupéfiante.» dit il avec fierté.

Il approcha sa tête de la sienne et posa à nouveau ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. De nouveau cette chaleur l'envahit. Elle attendait impatiemment un mouvement de la part de Severus pour approfondir le baiser, mais il se contentait de toucher ses lèvres charnues. Elle voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle avait besoin de fondre son corps sur le sien, de ne former qu'un, elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, de sentir à nouveau ses mains et sa bouche parcourir son corps. Elle avait besoin de lui. Mais comme il ne bougeait pas elle décida de prendre les devants. Elle entre ouvrit les lèvres en guise d'invitation mais Severus n'accepta pas l'invitation et continua sans bouger. Frustrée elle sortit sa langue et la passa sur ses lèvres, l'incitant. Face à cet infime contact il gémit dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux mais lorsqu'elle passa à nouveau sa langue pour qu'il continue il ne se produisit rien. Frustrée elle l'écarta en posant ses mains sur son torse.

«Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? »Demanda t'elle furieuse.

«Je me prépare.» Dit il honteux

«Tu te prépares? A quoi? » cria t'elle de plus en plus énervée.

«On dit que la première fois fait mal.» Dit il en regardant ailleurs et en montrant son cœur d'une main. Elle le regardait bizarrement.

«La première fois? Mais Severus c'est pas la première fois qu'on couche ensemble!» Dit elle sans comprendre. Puis il la regarda apeurée.

«Tu ne comprends pas Hermione?On ne va pas coucher ensemble ce soir.» dit il comme s'il avait en face de lui une folle qui ne comprenait pas une chose si évidente. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

«Pourquoi on ne va pas coucher ensemble ce soir ? » dit elle en se sentant stupide face à l'attitude de Severus. Il la regardait comme s'il ne comprenait la langue qu'elle parlait.

«Parce que non! Parce que ce soir on va faire l'amour.» cria t'il en se levant d'un bond, il se passa une main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois avant de continuer «Et je n'ai jamais fais l'amour à quelqu'un » susurra t'il mais Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Elle restait assise comme si on lui avait jeté un petrificus totalus et ne bougeait pas jusqu'au moment ou il se rassit,près d'elle. Cette fois-ci il reprit la parole plus calmement.

«Hermione laisse moi me préparer s'il te plait» dit il lorsque leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau. «Je n'ai jamais fais ça avec mon cœur et je...j'ai peur.» affirma t'il en détournant les yeux gêné. Hermione le regarda alors attentivement et remarqua que face à elle ne se trouvait pas le bourru et insensible maitre des potions, mais un homme mort de peur car quelqu'un lui avait montré un sentiment qu'on ne lui avait encore j'aimais montré...L'amour. Hermione le prit dans ses bras lui transmettant sa tranquillité et sa confiance.

Severus lui rendit l'étreinte comme si c'était son dernier jour sur terre, mais elle rompit l'étreinte. Alors Severus, voulant sentir à nouveau son corps, l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois ci avec plus de fermeté et l'approfondissant un peu plus. Mais il avait peur de passer sa langue contre ses lèvres, il gémit lorsqu'elle le fit en l'incitant. Il prit confiance et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres douces et généreuses, sentant la chaleur de celles-ci. Cette chaleur qui le terrifiait tant mais qu'il désirait tellement avoir. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres qui était déjà ouverte (en guise d'invitation), prètes à être profanées.

Hermione ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, ce baiser, était le plus chaste et tendre de ceux qu'elle avait eu avec lui, il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé. Elle comprit alors la peur de Severus. Elle avait reçu l'amour de beaucoup de personnes : ses parents, ses amis...mais lui non, ses parents ne l'aimait pas, ses amis de Poudlard était des mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais été aimé par personne et maintenant découvrir qu'elle l'aimait l'avait perturbé.

Elle sentit sa langue, après avoir exploré attentivement toute sa bouche et savouré ses lèvres, descendre le long de sa mâchoire, déposant de doux baiser sur son chemin, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Elle avait réellement l'impression de faire sa première fois. c'était comme si son cou n'avait jamais été touché et comme si les terminaisons nerveuses de sa peau avait attendu ce moment là pour devenir très sensibles. Le moindre frôlement lui provoquait une pluie de plaisir et ce fut lorsque ces mains commencèrent a bouger sur sa peau que ses nerfs semblèrent se réveiller d'une longue léthargie et envoyer des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Les mains de Severus voyageaient sur sa peau caressant doucement tout l'espace qu'il touchait tandis que sa bouche, qui avait déjà embrassé son cou, descendait à présent vers ses seins.

Severus se battait contre la peur qu'il avait à chaque instant où il éprouvait un nouveau sentiment, face au moindre effleurement avec sa peau, au moindre son qu'elle faisait... Mais, il brulait de désir de sentir sa douce peau sous la sienne, se brulant l'un l'autre. Se sentant de plus en plus courageux, il osa commencer à retirer ses vêtements. Elle se leva pour qu'il puisse les retirer plus facilement et les vêtements tombèrent à ses pieds. Severus leva les yeux sur le magnifique spectacle qu'il avait devant lui et son entre jambe sauta d'euphorie. Hermione était devant lui avec seulement la partie inférieur couverte par un fin tissus bleu assortis à ses vêtements. Severus l'attira vers lui et l'allongea avec précaution sur le lit.

Elle se recoucha dans le lit et Severus l'accompagna. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant ses caresses, mais elle ne vinrent pas, elle ouvrit donc les yeux. Severus la regardait comme si elle était une œuvre d'art, comme si elle était SON œuvre d'art terminée. Elle le vit lever une main pour la toucher et attendit impatiemment son toucher, et cette fois-ci il vint. Mais il ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, sa main commençait un parcours droit depuis sont front à son nombril, passant par son nez, sa bouche sur laquelle il s'arrêta un instant, son cou, la vallée entre ses seins, son ventre et finalement son nombril. Mais il n'avança pas plus. Elle avait la chair de poule juste à ce contact et elle voulait plus.

De nouveau Severus leva la main accompagnée cette fois si par son autre main et il les déposa sous un point sensible de ses oreilles et il effectua chemin droit. Son cou, ses épaules, la partie externe de ses seins où elle soupira de plaisir, ses cotes et finalement ses hanches. Mais cette fois ci il ne s'arrêta pas et il descendit, enlevant l'unique vêtement qu'elle avait gardé. Lorsqu'il lui retira complètement, il la regarda à nouveau, admirant la fabuleuse œuvre de la nature qui était devant lui. Son entre jambe palpita à nouveau, lui rappelant qu'elle était enfermée dans son pantalon. Mais il ne voulait pas se presser, non, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Elle, qui profitait de son hésitation, commença à déboutonner ses robes avec rapidité, craignant qu'il ne l'arrête, mais il ne le fit pas, la chaleur suffocante qu'ils produisaient commençait à faire apparaître des perles de sueur sur son front. Après un moment à déboutonner les boutons, ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, le torse pale de Severus apparut à ses yeux. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle se jeta sur ses tétons et les lécha. Severus gémit fortement. Et la fit s'éloigner.

«Patience» dit il d'une voix séduisante et douce.

Elle le regarda avec désir et frustration, il l'embrasa. Et le baiser poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à arriver à son sternum, mais cette fois ci il ne s'arrêta pas là, et descendit vers l'un de ses seins. Severus effleura avec sa bouche la peau tendre de son sein et elle soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il attrapa son téton entre ses lèvres, tirant dessus doucement et le caressant avec sa langue. Après un moment à la faire soupirer de plaisir avec un seul sein, il passa à l'autre lui faisant la même chose. Sa main descendait vers ses plis et lorsqu'il les rencontra Hermione cria de plaisir.

Severus, comme s'il sortait d'une éternelle léthargie, attrapa rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort sur la chambre et un autre en pointant sa baguette sur son ventre, elle le regardait les yeux amplis de désir. Lorsqu'il termina, il continua sa tache. Cette fois ci, pendant que Severus s'occupait de la faire gémir, elle faisait des efforts inutiles pour lui déboutonner son pantalon. Au bout de presque 20 essais Severus rit avec son téton dans la bouche et le déboutonna lui même. Grosse erreurs puisque quand Hermione vit la voie libre elle ensevelit sa main dans son boxer et saisit son membre dur. Severus trembla et cria.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la patience?» Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

«On s'en fou de la patience...je te veux maintenant!» dit elle autoritairement avec une voix rauque de désir. Severus avait envie d'envoyer balader son self contrôle et la pénétrer, mais il sourit de satisfaction et refusa de la tête. Il sortit ses mains de sur son érection et les posa sur le lit. Il se leva du lit et retira les robes qui lui restait, pantalon, boxer et se coucha à nouveau sur elle entre ses jambes. Aveuglée par le désir, elle frotta ses hanches contre sa dureté et Severus cria à nouveau, mais cette fois ci il ne l'arrêta pas et répéta son mouvement. Cette fois ci c'était Hermione qui criait.

Severus sourit et continua à bouger contre elle avec des mouvements lents et tortueux pour les deux. Severus continuait en tentant de le faire avec patience mais Hermione rendait les choses difficiles. Finalement il délaissa ses seins et continua en descendant sa bouche premièrement sur son ventre et son nombril, puis sur le haut de ses boucles, et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle soupirait de plaisir et de désir, mais il continuait avec sa patience.

Alors, qu'elle allait commencer à crier en se cambrant parce qu'il l'excitait trop, il submergea sa tête entre ses lèvres lui faisant sortir un cris de surprise. Il rit avec la tête contre son intimité. S'aidant de ses mains il écarta ses lèvres pour avoir un libre accès à son clitoris, auquel il donna des coups de langue.

«plus» dit Hermione d'une voix qui l'excitait tellement qu'il n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

Severus commença à mordiller le clitoris d'Hermione tandis qu'il caressait son entrée avec ses doigts, elle s'arquait de plaisir. Severus introduisit un doigt en elle, puis un autre et après un peu stimulation un troisième et il commença à faire des vas et viens en elle, les bougeant en elle avec justesse pour atteindre son point G. elle gémissait sans contrôle et il sentit qu'elle allait venir. Il arrêta alors avec ses doigts, malgré les protestations et introduisit sa langue en elle, sentant ses parois absorber sa langue. Rapidement elle poussa un bruyant gémissement et explosa dans sa bouche. Il la relâcha avec plaisir et s'éloigna d'elle pour qu'elle retrouve sa respiration.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et les restes de son orgasme faisait trembler ses muscles. De toutes les fois où elle l'avait fait avec lui, elle n'avait jamais ressentis ça. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit avec un sourire de plaisir sur son visage comme si c'était lui qui venait d'avoir un orgasme. Lui donner du plaisir à elle lui faisait plaisir et c'était incroyable. Elle allait satisfaire ses doutes lorsqu'un de ses doigts de pausa sur sa bouche.

«Ne dis rien» dit il d'une voix rauque de plaisir et remplaçant ses doigts par sa bouche, s'introduisant de nouveau dans les recoins de sa bouche. Instantanément elle sentit la tête de sa longitude palpiter contre son entrée et elle commença à sentir comment, peu à peu et très lentement il s'introduisait en elle. Elle commença à pleurnicher face à la longue torture jusqu'à ce qu'il s'introduisit complètement. Il s'arrêta pour qu'elle s'adapte à sa taille. Elle était surprise, jamais il avait cela avant et lors des premières poussés elle sentait toujours une petite douleur entremêlée de plaisir. Puis, il bougea lentement vers l'extérieur et re rentra lentement.

«Plus vite» pleurnicha t'elle face à la lente torture. Il rit et elle crut qu'il allait continuer avec la torture, lorsqu'il commença plus vite. Définitivement, c'était mieux lorsqu'il la laissait s'habituer à sa taille puisque maintenant la douleur ne l'empêchait pas sentir tout le plaisir que lui donnait la sensation de son sexe entre ses jambes, la remplissant complètement.

Severus supplia pour qu'elle lui en demande plus, Il ne pourrait pas tenir plus de temps à ce rythme. Il se réjouit lorsqu'elle le fit, et il commença à frapper plus fort et rapidement en elle. Elle commença à se resserrer et il commença à sentir les parois absorber son membre de plus en plus, lui provoquant un orgasme au même moment qu'elle. Il crièrent lorsqu'ils jouirent et à nouveau Severus se réjouit d'avoir lancé un sort de silence. Avec des cris pareils on les aurait entendu jusqu'à pré au lard.

Severus déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et, pour ne pas l'écraser, il roula sur le coté, retirant son membre à demi érigé d'elle. Il passèrent un moment silencieux afin de retrouver leur souffle. Lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent, ce fut Hermione qui parla en premier.

«Ca sera toujours comme ça?» Demanda elle en s'approchant de lui et lui caressant ses poils noir. Il ferma les yeux sous cette caresse et répondit.

«Comment?»

«Le sexe. A partir de maintenant, ça sera comme ça?» Demanda t'elle curieuse.

«Eh bien je t'ai déjà dit que aujourd'hui ce n'était pas du sexe.» il fit une pause comprenant maintenant la question. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda apeuré «Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas aimé ?»

«Que je n'ai pas aimé? Par la barbe de merlin Severus! J'espere pouvoir revivre cette nuit encore et encore.» dit elle déçu par son manque de confiance. Il la regarda souriant, approcha son visage du sien et lui donna un baiser.

«Pas tout le temps, des fois nous n'auront pas le temps et ce sera que du sexe dur, n'importe où dans le château, d'autres fois je viendrai ici et on jouera et d'autres fois oui je te ferai l'amour.» dit il avec suffisance et un sourire malin. Brusquement, il se rappela qu'il ne devrait pas être ici et sauta du lit.

«Qu'est ce qu'il a Severus? »

«Albus » réussi t'il à dire tandis qu'il cherchait sa baguette dans ses robes. Elle le regarda déconcertée. «Tous les soirs après la célébration du jour de noël il vient pour que je lui fasse un compte rendu. Merde, il doit être en train de m'attendre depuis un moment». Finalement il la trouva et se rhabilla en un mouvement. Elle protesta.

«Mais, c'est la dernière nuit avant que je parte. J'aurais voulu que tu restes jusqu'à demain» dit elle en faisant la moue. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le visage avec ses mains. _Oh merde encore cette chaleur. _

«Dis moi juste que je vais te manquer» siffla t'il de sa vois séduisante.

«Bien sur que oui» dit elle. il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. «Je t'aime». il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Hermione craignait le pire. Mais il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit à nouveau le visage avec ses mains.

«Dis le encore.» dit il comme si ce qu'il avait entendu était un rêve. Elle sourit soulagé.

«Je t'aime» et subitement, il se lança sur ses lèvres désespérément et ses mains voyageait sur son corps. Cette impulsion la faisait gémir. Hermione sentait sa dureté dans ses robes et bougea contre elle, faisant gémir Severus.

«Ah par tous les dieux, Hermione, ne me dis pas ça quand je suis sur le point de partir» lui dit il en soupirant de luxure et en bavant presque en voyant son corps nu. Il regarda vers sa propre entre jambe «Il va falloir que je calme ça sinon Albus va croire que je suis content de le voir ».

« Je pourrais t'aider » dit elle innocemment. Severus gémit de frustration et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau.

«Je pense qu'on empirerait les choses, parce que après moi aussi je voudrais te le rendre et je glisserais ma tête entre tes lèvres et je dégusterais ta douce saveur jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon prénom. Et alors mon entre jambe sera assez dur pour m'introduire en toi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rassasiés tous les deux.» dit il savamment.

«On a pas le temps, Albus m'attends et va s'inquiéter si je tarde plus» ajouta t'il en tentant de se convaincre. Il se retourna et cette fois ci il disparu entre les flammes vertes.

Oui, Albus n'était pas inquiet, mais il s'inquiétera assez lorsqu'il verra son aspect. _Il à une tête à avoir eu le meilleur coup de sa vie, et je suis sûr qu'il ne la perdra pas d'ici des mois, pareil pour les marques dans le cou._ Hermione sourit malicieusement, elle l'avait fait exprès. Et alors? Une fois il lui avait dit qu'elle était sienne, lui aussi était sien et maintenant il en avait la marque.

Albus était endormis dans le fauteuil de Severus, lorsque le quartier s'inonda de vert. Il se réveilla et tourna la tête vers la cheminée où il vit le magicien sérieux et renfrogné qu'il attendait. Mais ce n'était pas le magicien sérieux et renfrogné qu'il attendait mais un magicien dont l'expression était éveillé et plaisante. Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, Albus sursauta en voyant les marques sur son cou. Alors il sourit, il était certain d'où il venait.

«Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre» dit il épuisé. Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent.

«C'est pas grave, je suis sûr que ce qui t'as retenu devait être important» dit il en souriant. Albus sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'il vit que Severus avait esquissé le sourire que les parents faisaient lorsqu'ils surprenaient leur fils embrasser une fille.

« Oui c'est sûr » Severus arrêta de sourire et reprit sa tête renfrogné «Allons droit au but, je suis fatigué» Albus acquiesça. Il jugea bon de surveiller Severus à partir de maintenant. Les tableaux allaient avoir du travail en plus.


	12. Chapter 12

** Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vraiment désolée pour ce long silence, en ce moment j'ai du boulot qui occupe pratiquement tout mon temps et ne peux malheureusement pas traduire comme je le veux. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Encore merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutient et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A bientôt ! D **

Chapitre 12 :

Albus était assit à son bureau lorsqu'une voix rauque se racla la gorge derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une scène qui s'était répété toute la semaine à la même heure. Ses yeux scintillèrent mais s'éteignirent lorsqu'il vit le magicien nier de la tête, comme à chaque fois il lui apportait des mauvaises nouvelles.

« Tu vas constamment m'apporter des mauvaises nouvelles, Phineas ? » Demanda t'il au tableau de l'ancien directeur. Phineas le regarda durement.

« C'est un Serpentard, Albus, ne te le cache pas. » répondit Phineas avec orgueil.

Albus soupira frustré. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il demandait à tout ses tableaux de surveiller Severus, voir s'il faisait quelque chose d'anormal, parlait bizarrement... et devaientt le rapporter à Phineas qui lui, ferait un compte rendu à la fin de la journée. Le premier jour, Albus avait été content, son plan pour Severus marchait à la perfection. Miss Parkinson avait expliqué devant toute sa maison le pourquoi du retrait de points, mais en exagérant un peu :

« Je suis arrivée en pleurant dans son bureau et il m'a consolé comme il le faisait avec les autres. » avait commencé Pansy, assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. « Mais brusquement il a commencé à me caresser. Au départ c'était des caresses normales mais par la suite j'ai remarqué son érection. »

Les filles de Serpentard émirent un terrible 'Aah' et commencèrent à lui demander la taille du membre du directeur de Serpentard. Pansy, avait effectivement pu se rendre compte de la taille du membre de Severus et dit a vérité. Les filles, cette fois-ci, émirent un 'Ooh', tandis que les garçons exclamèrent des ' Oh t'exagères' ou 'Depuis quand les chauves-souris sont aussi bien foutu ?'. Drago, quant à lui, n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Pansy termina son histoire en expliquant que, comme elle avait refusé ses avances il s'était énervé et lui avait retiré des points.

Lorsque Albus apprit cette histoire, il s'était levé de son siège très énervé et prêt à virer Snape. Mais Phineas, qui n'avait pas cru un traitre mot à l'histoire de Pansy, l'avait convainque d'attendre un peu avant de le virer et que lui mènerait l'enquête. Et Snape eut de la chance, puisque, peu après, Phineas était tombé sur une discussion entre Drago et Pansy avant de monter dans le train. Il écouta alors la conversation à moitié et eut sa réponse :

« Tu n'aurais pas dût le faire, si Dumbledore le sait il va le virer. » Cria Drago en défendant son parrain.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas moi ! » dit innocemment Pansy. Drago s'approcha menaçant d'elle et lui attrapa le bras.

« Je ne suis pas les autres, Pansy, je connaissais ton plan et je suis près à parier tout mon argent chez Gringott que ton histoire est fausse. Pourquoi tu as raconté ça Pansy ? » grogna t'il.

« Personne ne m'a jamais repoussé ! »cria Pansy avec frustration.

« Je te l'avais bien dit Pansy, il n'est pas n'importe quel homme. » dit Drago plus calme.

« Oui mais je devais opter pour une méthode drastique ! Mes notes en potions sont très basses et mes parents me le reprochent constamment. » dit elle en pleurant à moitié.

« Peut être que tu devrais étudier au lieu de vouloir de te faire le prof, tu crois pas ? » Dit Drago, mais elle ne put répondre car les autres commençaient à descendre pour aller également vers le train. Mais pour Phineas ceci était plus que suffisant et pour Albus aussi lorsqu'il lui raconta.

« Mione!Mione ! » Cria Severus avec la voix stridente de Ginny. Hermione sursauta lorsque ses cheveux commencèrent à devenir roux et que sa peau olivâtre commença à s'agrémenter de grains de beautés. Un moment après elle eut un orgasme avec Ginny au dessus d'elle. Avec Ginny au dessus ? Hermione ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny qui la secouait d'un coté à l'autre, criant.

« Mione ! Mione ! » Cria à nouveau la rousse, cette fois-ci contente que son amie ait ouvert les yeux. « Lèves-toi...c'est Noël ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond à cette phrase. Les cadeaux ! Ginny sortit en courant contente qu'elle se soit réveillée. Hermione, après s'être frottée un peu les yeux, la suivit et arriva dans le salon quelques secondes après Ginny. Les deux filles émirent un terrible 'Uoh' lorsqu'elles virent la quantité de cadeaux qu'il y avait cette année sous le vieil arbre de noël. Hermione avait l'habitude d'y retrouver les farces que ses parents lui avaient envoyé, tandis que Ginny était habitué à sa famille énorme mais avec peu de cadeaux. Mais cette année ce n''était pas pareil, tous ses frères étaient là et tous avaient un bon travail et bien rémunéré. Ginny et Hermione se jetèrent littéralement pour ouvrir les leurs, et quelques minutes après elles étaient couvertes d'un liquide étrange (cadeau des jumeaux). Malgré le fait qu'elles soient couvertes d'un étrange liquide, elles avaient eu beaucoup de cadeaux. Des dragées surprise, des choco-grenouilles, des pulls de Mme Weasley, pas mal de vêtement pour Ginny et de livres pour Hermione. Mais il restait un cadeau que personne n'avait pris. Ginny l'attrapa, croyant que c'était l'un des siens mais soupira lourdement lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Hermione dessus.

« Tiens Hermione, c'est pour toi. » lui dit Ginny. Hermione la regarda surprise, puisqu'elle n'attendait pas plus de cadeaux, et le saisit. Les filles cherchèrent la carte de celui qui l'avait envoyé mais aucunes. Ainsi, après qu'Hermione ait jeté un sort pour voir si ce n'était pas un cadeau dangereux, elle l'ouvrit.

Les filles haletèrent lorsqu'elles virent le contenu, ce qui fut de même pour le reste des personnes présentes dans le salon. Tous restèrent silencieux en contemplant le cadeau d'Hermione. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence.

« Mione ! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est ? » dit il avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Merlin ! Qui a pu t'offrir un cadeau aussi cher ? » s'écria Monsieur Weasley.

« C'est sur, c'est pas un Weasley. » plaisanta Fred tandis que George affirma avec affront.

« Et il n'y a aucunes notes ? Tu a vérifié s'il n'était pas ensorcelé ? Ca peut être un mangemort. » dit Harry exalté.

« Pff n'importe quoi, c'est le cadeau d'un amant ça. » dit Charlie.

Hermione sursauta. Severus. Elle sortit la pensine du papier cadeau et un papier tomba au sol. Hermione allait le ramasser mais une main s'interposa et l'attrapa.

«Ah voyons voir ce que ça dit. » Cria Ron expansif . «Tu m'as dit que tu voulais revivre encore et encore la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. Ce cadeau est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé qui se rapproche le plus de tes désirs. »

la pièce se plongea dans un silence de mort. Hermione ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ce que que disait le papier, au fait qu'heureusement il n'était pas signé et au magnifique cadeau. Ginny était contente pour son amie et stupéfaite par le cadeau que lui avait fait Snape. Les jumeaux souriaient malicieusement, au final les bonbons avaient fonctionné. Harry et Ron regardaient leur amie bouche bée. Les autres regardaient la scène entre joie et énervement. C'est Ron qui, à nouveau, rompit la glace :

« La nuit ensemble ? De quelle nuit parle ce papier Mione ? Qui t'as écrit ça ! » Hurla Ron. Hermione se retourna vers lui.

« Ron ! Tu es mal placé pour parler ! Oh tu veux que je raconte ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Dit Hermione avec menace. Ron devint pale et Molly le regarda sévèrement.

« Pardon Hermione. » marmonna t'il à voix basse en lui rendant le papier.

« Mione...tu as un copain ? » demanda Harry avec précaution, il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe la même chose qu'avec Ron, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses amis. Hermione le regarda, ses joues était colorées mais personne ne savait si c'était à propos de la question de Harry ou du comportement de Ron.

« Euhm...euh...non, Harry c'est...un ami. » _Amant, Hermione, le mot juste c'est amant. _Harry la regarda d'un regard qui voulait dire « on en reparlera » et acquiesça.

« Bien, qui que ce soit il t'as fait un beau cadeau, Merlin sait ce qu'il te fera s'il voit que tu lui en a pas offert un. » plaisanta Fred.

Ils commencèrent tous à rire, l'affaire fut immédiatement oubliée et chacun commença à profiter de ses cadeaux. Sauf Ginny qui observait envieuse la pensine d'Hermione._ Harry m'offrira t'il un jour une pensine pour revivre nos nuits ensembles ? Hermione pourra me prêter la sienne, ou peut être que je devrais « l'emprunter » et voir ce qu'il y a dedans, je suis sur que ça me donnerais des idées pour savoir comment m'y prendre avec Harry. _Ginny sourit malicieusement et se retourna pour profiter de ses cadeaux.

Hermione soupira. Une semaine sans lui. Toute une semaine et c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Juste cette bienvenue et après rien. Pas une caresse ni un baiser...ni un commença à extraire les pensées de cette chaleureuse bienvenue que lui avait donné Severus et les posa dans la pensine, où elle voltigèrent un peu jusqu'à ce transformer en un tourbillon. Hermione donna un coup de baguette et une image se figea. Leur silhouette bougeaient à l'ombre de la pleine lune tandis que leur gémissements se confondaient avec les bruits de la nuit. Ils étaient dans l'un des couloirs de la tour Gryffondor, plusieurs tableaux regardaient la scène. Subitement le regard d'Hermione se fixa sur l'un des tableaux. C'est son imagination ou Phineas Black était dans l'un des tableaux ? Hermione donna un autre coup de baguette et de nouveau la masse blanche tournait comme un tourbillon. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la bibliothèque, la lecture l'occuperait un peu.

Severus bu une autre gorgé de son whisky pur feu et gémit de frustration tandis qu'il faisait comme s'il écoutait Albus. Une semaine, toute une semaine Albus lui avait rendu visite à n'importe quelle heure. Si ce n'était pas pour ça c'était pour autre chose. Chaque jour, pendant trois quart d'heure, Albus lui racontait sa vie tandis que Severus se déconnectait et faisait comme si il l'écoutait. Ensuite, Albus se taisait et demandait à Severus de parler de sa vie, ce dernier formulait la réponse la plus courte possible afin que tout ce termine vite. Mais Albus se rappelait toujours de quelque chose et ainsi le schéma se répétait. Il restait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour parler ou dans le cas de Severus écouter...suffisamment tard pour qu'il ne puisse pas rendre visite à premières nuits il allait la voir, même si c'était pour la voir dormir, mais plus d'une nuit il restait jusqu'au matin et devait retourner au plus vite au château. Du coup, il s'obligea à ne pas venir la voir.

Severus soupira à nouveau, _Mais quand est-ce qu'il va se taire ? Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le jour pour parler de ça par Merlin ! _Ce n'était jamais le bon jour pour parler de ça s'il n'y avait pas Hermione près de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas venu avec l'un de ces sujets de conversation ennuyeuses que lui offrait ses 100 ans ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui il devait écouter la vie sentimentale ou plutôt, la vie sexuelle d'Albus ? Au départ, Severus se montrait intéressé et pu constater que 100 ans à un être un magicien célibataire donnent de nombreuses aventures. Mais ce fut lorsqu'il aborda le sujet de Minerva ou « minnie », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, que Severus se déconnecta à nouveau.

« Et même si tu ne le crois pas, je peux toujours le faire à mon age. » conclut, enfin, le directeur. Severus se prépara. Il savait bien ce qu'il allait se passer et commença à chercher dans sa mémoire une histoire courte, sur n'importe quel aspect de sa vie qui pourrait rendre heureux le vieux magicien.

« Alors Severus, que ce passe t'il dans vie sentimentale ? »

Severus se raidit. Albus posait toujours des questions sur sa vie personnelle en général, et c'était lui qui choisissait le sujet. Mais cette fois ci...le vieux directeur avait les yeux qui pétillaient, comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Severus tenta de paraître calme, mais le fait qu'il se soit raidit n'avait pas échappé au directeur.

« Albus je crois que tu connais toute ma vie sentimentale. » dit il en tentant de paraître calme.

« En réalité depuis Lily je ne sais plus rien...je suppose qu'il a dû se passer d'autres choses. » dit Albus innocemment.

« Bien sur que non ! » dit Severus en commençant à s'énerver.

« Oh allez Severus ! Il n'y a aucune jeune fille qui a capturé ton cœur ? » Les yeux d'Albus scintillaient lorsqu'il mentionna « jeune fille ». Snape se raidit à ce terme. _Bon, soit Albus en sait plus qu'il le prétend soit c'est une coïncidence. _

« Albus, je t'ai dit que non ! Pourquoi tu insistes ? » répondit Severus énervé. Albus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas , mais rester longtemps seul et un homme a ses...besoins. » dit Albus avec les joues rougies. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais à la perfection comment j'assouvis mes besoins. » dit il, rappelant au directeur les nombreuses fois où il l'avait vu sortir du bordel. Les joues du directeur se colorèrent un peu plus.

« Euh...bien je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait du nouveau » dit il innocemment. Ensuite il regarda l'horloge. « Oh regarde l'heure qu'il est ! Je dois y aller. » dit il tandis qu'il se levait et marchait vers la cheminée. Severus le regardait assit dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il disparaissait entre les flammes verte et il pria les dieux pour qu'il ne prononce pas cette phrase.

« A demain Severus ! »_ Et merde !_

Ginny s'éclipsa de la salle commune jusqu'aux quartiers de préfète d'Hermione, tandis que cette dernière était dans la salle de bain. Elle entra et trouva l'objet de ses désirs. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'en empara et partit avant qu'Hermione se rende compte qu'elle l'ait volé. Elle alla en courant dans le dortoir des filles, s'assit sur le lit et désenveloppa l'objet qu'elle avait enveloppé dans sa cape. Ça y est, elle avait la pensine d'Hermione qui émettait une lueur bleutée. Ginny sourit avec satisfaction puisque cette lueur signifiait qu'il y avait des pensées dedans. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si toutes les filles dormaient et regarda, douteuse, la pensine. Harrry lui avait dit que ça ne faisait pas mal mais... Elle respira profondément et pencha la tête jusqu'à la matière, au point de la toucher avec le nez, comme lui avait dit son ami. Immédiatement, elle eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide, tout était sombre et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à crier, elle arriva à terre, dans le château. Aussitôt, elle entendit des bruits puis des élèves qui passaient par la porte du vestibule. Elle chercha des têtes connu et rapidement Hermione se détacha du groupe d'élève et commença à crier :

«Ceux de première année, suivez-moi ! » dit elle en faisant un signe pour qu'ils viennent.

Ron se soumit à elle et les préfets des autres maisons en firent de même. Les élèves de première année commencèrent à se mettre en file derrière leur préfet. Hermione se mit derrière la file des première année de Gryffondor tandis que Ron se mit devant. Et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la salle commune. Ginny les suivait derrière.

Après un moment ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ron prononça le mot de passe et entra, les élèves entrèrent également. Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'une ombre l'attrapa et l'attira dans un coin sombre. Ginny cria surprise. Ron ressortit et regarda de tous les cotés.

«Mione ? » appela le roux étonné.

« Dis lui que tu vas à la bibliothèque. » grogna la voix de l'ombre à Hermione.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. » dit elle calmement. Ginny regarda la réaction de son frère qui haussa les épaules et rentra à nouveau dans la salle commune. Elle cria exaltée :_Comment a-t-il pu survivre à une guerre ?! _Puis, la rousse s'approcha du coin sombre où était Hermione qui était toujours maintenu par l'ombre.

Rapidement, une main glissa le long de la taille d'Hermione et la retourna brusquement, collant son ventre entre le mur et l'ombre. Ginny se rapprocha d'avantage et parvint à percevoir les traits de cette ombre et sourit avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix séduisante :

« Tu m'as manqué » ronronna Snape dans l'oreille d'Hermione. Ginny vit Hermione étouffer un gémissement. Snape commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et à inspirer profondément son odeur. « Ton odeur m'as manqué. » Il commença à parcourir la peau d'Hermione en l'effleurant avec sa bouche, allant de l'oreille jusqu'aux épaules, tout en lui retirant sa cape. «Ton contact m'as manqué. » Subitement, Snape l'attrapa par la taille et la retourna, leur permettant d'être face à face.

Ginny vit enfin la tête de plaisir de son amie, ses joues rouges, sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses yeux vitreux par la luxure. Snape parcourut avec sa langue la base de son cou et alla jusqu'à sa bouche lui donnant un baiser passionné et profond.

« Ton goût m'as manqué. » souffla Snape lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. Hermione restait silencieuse, profitant et sortant de léger gémissement de plaisir. Snape, de son coté, avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise après avoir retiré son pull. Une fois la chemise retirée, il enleva rapidement son soutien gorge et d'une main il commença à malaxer un de ses seins, tandis que l'autre parcourait ses jambes pour ensuite se placer sur sa taille.

Snape, fit ensuite voyager sa main jusqu'à la jupe d'Hermione, et joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte avant de la plonger brusquement entre les lèvres d'Hermione. A ce contact Hermione gémit.

« Ah » dit elle d'une voix qui semblait érotique aux oreilles de Ginny.

Les tableaux du couloir cessèrent de murmurer, mais ça le couple s'en souciait guère. Ginny tourna la tête et vit que tous les tableaux se tournèrent vers le tableau où était...Phineas Black ? Ginny haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur le couple.

« T'es gémissements m'ont manqué. » dit Snape en se référant au cri que venait de faire Hermione.

Il entreprit de la caresser à travers sa culotte, ce qui fit gémir Hermione de plus en plus fort. Immédiatement Snape sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence qui, heureusement, n'affectait pas Ginny. La rousse commença à voir son amie perdre le contrôle qui lui restait et commençait à convulser face à un orgasme imminent. Snape, qui avait également vu la réaction d'Hermione, arrêta de malaxer son sein et descendit sa main vers son pantalon afin de le déboutonner rapidement.

Ginny émit un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le membre de son professeur de potion. _Oh merlin ! Hermione avait effectivement pas menti sur la taille...ni la largeur ! _Ginny eut à peine le temps de le voir, que déjà il s'enfonçait dans la moiteur de son amie.

«Oh...tu es si serrée.» gémit Snape. Ginny mouilla sa culotte rien qu'en entendant la voix si sexy de son professeur qui gémissait. Rapidement, les gémissements du couple s'entendait dans tout le château et la lumière de la lune sur eux rendait la scène encore plus érotique. Hermione poussa un gémissement perçant, montrant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Snape commença à s'enfoncer avec plus de force afin de les faire jouir et tous deux jouirent à l'unisson. Le couple resta un moment silencieux, tentant de retrouver leur respiration. Snape fut le premier à bouger et commença à se rhabiller rapidement, regardant de chaque coté du couloir. Hermione sourit de satisfaction.

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu te préoccupes de savoir si quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ? » Dit elle amusée tout en s'habillant aussi.

Snape la regarda exaspéré et le ne lui répondit pas. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se rhabiller, Snape leva le sort de silence lorsque Hermione lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je t'aime » lui dit elle.

Snape se raidit, et commença à s'approcher d'elle. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et commença à l'embrasser avec passion et intensité. Hermione se retrouva à nouveau contre le mur. Snape s'éloigna de son visage à bout de souffle.

« Pourquoi, est ce que tu le dis toujours lorsque je pars ? » Demanda Snape un peu énervé. Hermione sourit malicieusement.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Ginny commença à s'élever dans le couloir et fut à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Une seconde plus tard elle était à nouveau dans sa chambre, face à la pensine de son amie. Ginny soupira, elle devait voler de nouveau cette pensine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde, petit cadeau de Noël en retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et encore merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité.**

**A bientôt, bonne fin d'année et surtout bonne lecture. **

Chapitre 13 :

« Bon le temps est écoulé. Je veux les potions sur mon bureau telles qu'elles sont...Monsieur Weasley ! N'ajoutez pas cet ingrédient sinon je ne la note pas. » menaça Snape à Ron. Il le regarda dépité et retira l'ingrédient faisant sourire Snape de satisfaction.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait eu la tête ailleurs durant le cours, Hermione rendit une potion parfaite. Elle avait élaboré des excuses pour venir lui parler, mais à chaque fois qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit elle était aussitôt éliminée avant même qu'elles ne se développent. _Merlin ! C'est dans ce genre de moments que les bonbons auraient pu servir...même s'ils me les auraient retirés devant tout le monde et..._

« Mione ? » La voix d'Harry interrompit ses pensées. Elle se tourna et lui fit un sourire. « On y va ? »

« Oui bien sur, attends je range mes affaires. » dit elle en se tournant et elle s'aperçue qu'ils étaient les seuls encore dans la salle. « Dites, et pourquoi vous n'avanceriez pas, je reste un peu ici et je vous rejoint. »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle de classe, fermant la porte derrière eux. Snape soupira soulagé. Enfin seul pendant une heure. Il avait la tête baissée sur un des devoirs qu'il était en train de corriger, ses cheveux tombaient de chaque coté de son visage formant un rideaux noir. Brusquement il entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta de corriger et leva la tête. Son estomac prit un virage à 360 degrés lorsqu'il vit Hermione venir vers lui, lentement, sensuellement.

« Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? » Demanda t'il en tentant d'arrêter ses mouvements qui, il le savait, allait réussir à arrêter.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle retira sa cape d'un mouvement. Snape déglutit bruyamment et sentit son entre jambe répondre au comportement de la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger, est-ce-que je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Demanda Snape de la voix la plus froide qu'il pouvait faire dans ce genre de moment.

Hermione se contenta de sourire malicieusement et continua de s'approcher, en enlevant cette fois-ci son pull lentement et laissant entrevoir momentanément son ventre. Snape se racla la gorge et dévia les yeux de l'objet de son désir, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire puisque manifestement elle enlevait un vêtement à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Amusée, elle continua de marcher vers son bureau. Tout à coup, Snape vit des pieds s'arrêter devant lui et avec crainte il releva la tête pour voir Hermione avec un visage de défit et habillée comme la dernière fois en cours, ce qui laissait peu à l'imagination. L'entre jambe de Snape frémit de joie en la voyant et il déglutit à nouveau bruyamment. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et sourit.

« Hermione... » réussit à dire Snape avant de sentir ses lèvres brulantes et charnues caresser les siennes. Lorsqu'il sentit sa langue humide caresser sa lèvre inférieur, demandant l'autorisation d'entrer, Snape ne put s'empêcher de contenir un gémissement et de lui accorder l'entrée. Merlin ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu savourer la douceur de sa bouche. Hermione, encouragée, s'assit à califourchon sur Snape. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à poser ses mains sur ses hanches et à caresser son dos tandis que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionnel. Cependant, un coup à porte les paralysa.

« Severus, mon enfant, tu es là ? » demanda la voix de Dumbledore derrière la porte.

« Eh merde. » grogna Snape tandis qu'Hermione, déçue, se leva de ses genoux et remarqua son érection. Elle se mit à sourire en le regardant et Snape baissa les yeux vers son entre jambe « Oh génial ! »

« Severus ? » appela la voix du directeur.

« Un moment Albus, je suis en train de régler quelques...problèmes avec Miss Granger » répondit Snape tandis qu'Hermione riait discrètement « Arrête de rire, effrontée ! » murmura Snape en souriant.

« Effrontée ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu allais me laisser une semaine au pain et à l'eau sans subir les conséquences. » déclara t'elle sans perdre son sourire.

« Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir, maintenant prends tes vêtements et pars avant qu'Albus ne s'impatiente et décide d'entrer sans demander la permission.» dit-il ennuyé. Hermione obéit, et au moment où elle venait de remettre sa cape, le directeur entra.

« Bien je vois que vous avez fini, du coup je n'interromps rien si je rentre maintenant ? » Demanda Dumbledore innocemment. Hermione secoua négativement la tête et sortit de la salle. « J'a interrompu quelque chose d'important ? »

« Non, rien du tout, Herm...Miss Granger ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être une Miss-je-sais-tout pendant mon cours. » déclara t'il d'une voix froide. _Hermione ! Tu étais à deux doigts de l'appeler Hermione ! Super Severus, maintenant prie pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué le lapsus que tu viens de faire. _Snape fixa ses yeux et remarqua qu'ils ne scintillaient pas et il soupira soulagé.

SSHG

« Echec et mat » cria Ron tandis qu'il bougeait le pion près du roi « Harry avec juste un pion !allez donne là ! » dit il en tendant sa main. Harry le regarda dégouté et lui remit la pièce. Ron le saisit triomphant.

« On en fait encore une, tout ou rien » déclara Harry avec défit. Ron souffla.

« Allez, mon pote je veux pas te faire perdre tout tes pions » dit Ron avec supériorité, Harry se contenta de remettre chaque pièce à sa place en guise de réponse. Ginny soupira de frustration, ils ne changeraient jamais.

Les garçons étaient en train de jouer sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, comme d'habitude, se maintint arrêté, regardant Ron lui manger tout ses pions. Il soupira fatigué et utilisa une technique qui avait pour habitude de fonctionner avec Ron : lui parler d'Hermione.

« Eh et tu penses quoi en ce qui concerne Hermione ? » dit- il sans artifices, Ginny qui allait pousser un soupire d'ennui le regarda la bouche ouverte.

« Quoi en ce qui concerne Hermione ? » demanda Ron en faisant le désintéressé.

« Bah tu sais bien...en ce qui concerne son copain. » dit Harry sans aucuns tact. Ginny regardait son frère afin de voir une réaction.

« Elle a dit que c'était un ami. » dit Ron serein.

« Oui, et bien moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un ami qui dépense une fortune pour m'offrir une pensine ! » répondit Harry en portant son doigt sur sa cicatrice, Ginny le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et brusquement Ron sursauta.

« Bien! Oui ! Hermione à un copain ! C'est bon fin de la conversation ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Le chercher et le frapper ? » dit Ron perturbé et il bougea une pièce sans regarder réellement laquelle il bougeait. Harry sourit satisfait et Ginny souffla.

« Oh j'ai une idée ! » Demanda Harry enthousiaste, Ron le regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Tu me fais peur. » sortit Ginny inquiète.

« Raconte » exigea Ron curieux, cette fois ci plus calme tandis qu'il ressayait à nouveau et regarda Harry.

« Alors vu qu'Hermione ne nous raconte rien à propos de son...copain... j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait essayer de trouver des informations sur lui. » Dit Harry, Ron sourit intéressé et Ginny le regarda encore plus inquiète.

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est un préfet et il vient dans sa chambre grâce à la cheminée, c'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit pas. » déclara Ron, Harry nia.

« Ils ferment la cheminée des préfets à la tombée de la nuit, il n'y a que celles du personnel qui restent ouvertes. » rétorqua Harry. Cette fois ci ce fut Ron qui souffla ennuyé.

« Bon...qui sait il utilise celle de la salle des professeurs. » répondit Ron, Harry acquiesça enthousiaste. « Et de quelle maison pourrait t'il être ? »

« Serdaigle, ils sont intelligents et on sait qu'Hermione recherche ça chez un garçon, et en plus ils se complèteraient bien. » dit Harry raisonnablement.

« Ou alors ça pourrait être un poufsouffle, ils sont travailleurs et Mione aussi est travailleuse » dit Ron triomphant par sa perspicacité.

« Et pourquoi pas un Serpentard ? » sortit Ginny. Les deux garçons se pouffèrent de rire.

« Par Merlin Ginny, ne dis pas de bétises ! Drago est le préfet de Sepentard et on se déteste ! » dit Ron offensé.

« Et qui te dit que c'est un préfet hein ? » Dit Ginny énervé par la façon dont son frère venait de lui parler. Cependant elle regretta ses mots lorsque les garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue le puit de la connaissance.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais Ginny ? » interrogea Ron.

« Euhm...rien je ne faisait que répondre. N'importe quel garçon aurait pu s'infiltrer dans la salle des professeurs et être venu dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Non ? » dit Ginny en tentant de se tirer d'affaire.

« C'est pas faux. » conclut Harry pensif.

« Bien et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Il y a beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard qui pourraient être avec Hermione » dit Ron enervé.

Harry resta muet. Ginny pouvait presque voir les neurones d'Harry s'entrechoquer tandis qu'il essayait de penser le plus rapidement possible.

« C'est bon ! J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, u coup on peut s'inflitrer dans les appartements d'Hermione et voir qui vient la voir. » dit Harry triomphant. Ron sourit et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Allez on y va ! » dit il en se levant.

« Non ! Attendez, je suis sûr qu'Hermione sera avec lui ce soir. » dit Harry souriant malicieusement. Ron fot le même sourire et Ginny se prépara pour la guerre.

SSHG

« Je pense que c'est un Gryffondor. »

« Non jamais ça pourrait être un Gryffondor. »

« Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils étaient dans la tour Gryffondor ? »

« Ah ! Je ne sais pas, Albus, pourquoi est ce que tu n'arrête pas avec ça »

« Phineas » dit le directeur en se retournant vers le tableau et le regardant comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. « Tu me caches quelque chose n'est ce pas ? »

« Albus, si malin comme tu es, ne me dit pas que tu tente de pratiquer la légimencie sur un tableau ? » dit Phineas ironiquement, le directeur rougit un peu. « Et je ne te caches rien, peut être qu'ils étaient dans la tour pour nous faire croire que c'était un Gryffondor » mentit le tableau. Albus ferma les yeux et caressa sa barbe.

« C'est pas faux...Severus est un homme malin et calculateur. » dit il pensivement. Phineas acquiesça.

SSHG

« Tu entends quelque chose ? » demanda Ron n regardant Harry qui avait l'oreille collée contre la porte.

« Chut ! Alohomora. » murmura Harry, la porte des appartements d'Hermione émit un 'click' et s'ouvrit. Les garçons entrèrent prudemment jusqu' à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que la pièce étaient vide.

« Où est Hermione ? Elle a dit qu'elle allait travailler dans ses appartements et... » Il fut brusquement coupé par Harry.

« Regarde ! » dit il en pointant du doigt la cheminée « des flammes vertes. »

« Mince ! Trop tard . On reviendra une autre fois » répondit le rouquin en sortant des appartements.

Hermione arriva, entre les flammes vertes, dans un salon qu'elle connaissait bien. Et elle commença à sourire lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Severus n'avait qu'un peignoir de bain. Il ne la remarqua pas, étant immergé dans ses pensées.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas être venue avant. » dit elle sensuellement. Severus leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle et sourit.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. » dit il sans perdre son sourire. Elle commença à avancer lentement vers lui.

« A vrai dire, je ne devrais pas faire grand chose de ce que je fais en ce moment. » dit elle en souriant. Leur deux corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autres, comme deux aimants qui s'attirent.

« Ah oui ? » dit il en levant un sourcil. « Quels genre de choses ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue et envie. Leurs deux bouches se dévoraient. Le couple étaient incapable de controler la passion qui avaient été réprimé ces dernières semaines. Ce fut Severus qui, à bout de souffle mit fin au baiser.

« Hermione » dit il en lui caressant la joue « tu ne devrais pas être là, Albus va arriver. »

« Albus le directeur ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda t'elle surprise

« Eh bien...Albus vient tous les soirs à cette heure et quand il part je suis fatigué et je n'ai plus assez de force pour aller dans les appartements d'une jeune fille innocente. » dit il un peu ennuyé.

« Ah donc on va se passer des préliminaires, emmène cette jeune fille innocente dans ta chambre. » dit elle en souriant malicieusement. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant, il la porta, entra dans sa chambre et la posa dans son lit. Il la regarda un petit moment, admirant sa beauté et se remercia pour sa chance.

« Arrêtes de me regarder avec une tête d'idiot sinon le directeur va arriver, tu ne veux pas qu'il nous surprenne n'est ce pas ? » dit elle amusée par la tête qu'il faisait.

Severus revint à lui, comme s'il revenait d'un voyage astral et la regarda surpris. Hermione soupira, elle le saisit par les revers de son peignoir et l'attira dans le lit. Severus sembla se reveilla et attaqua sa bouche, affamé. Hermione, par manque de temps, détacha le cordon qui fermait le peignoir de Severus et l'ouvrit afin de voir son corps nu. Au contact du froid sur sa peau Severus gémit mais enleva son peignoir et commença à déshabiller Hermione, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait. Rapidement, les deux gémirent presque à l'unison lorsque leur corps se touchèrent. Tandis qu'il s'embrassèrent sauvagement, ses mains touchaient, caressaient, effleuraient chaque centimètre du corps de son amante. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour entendre la voix roque d'Hermione.

« Severus, s'il te plait, je te veux. » ordonna t'elle.

« A vos ordre maitre. » dit il en plaisantant tandis qu'il se positionnait entre ses jambes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le seul son qui sortit était un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit Severus la pénétrer. Severus, comme à chaque fois, resta en elle sans bouger un moment avant qu'elle ne commence à bouger involontairement, réclamant plus. Il commença à pousser en elle, profondément, arrachant des sons stridents de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il sentit que son orgasme allait arriver, il descendit sa main vers le clitoris de la jeune fille et commença à le stimuler

« Oh viens pour moi. » gémit Severus sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione, qui aimait la voix grave de Severus, n'eut besoin que de ça pour accompagner son amant dans un orgasme dévastateur. Ils tremblaient, leur cœur battaient à tout rompre et leur respirations étaient haletantes, mais ce qui les unissaient le plus était le regard de bonheur qu'ils avaient tout les deux. Cependant, cet instant magique fut interrompu par un coup à la porte des appartements de Severus suivit d'une voix familière.

« Severus t'es là ? Je suis là et j'ai apporté mes cartes. J'ai appris de nouveaux tours de magie moldu » Déclara la voix enthousiaste du directeur de l'autre coté de la porte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long moment d'absence mais mes études m'ont accaparées beaucoup de temps! Cependant, étant donnée que l'année universitaire est presque finie, je vais de nouveau avoir plus de temps pour traduire la suite de la fiction (qui d'ailleurs se termine bientôt). **

**En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! A très bientôt.**

Chapitre 14 :

« Severus, t'es là ? Je suis arrivé et j'ai ramené des cartes, j'ai appris des nouveaux tours de magie Moldu. » dit la voix joyeuse du directeur. Severus grogna de nouveau et allait se retirer d'entre les jambes d'Hermione mais cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

« Ne réponds pas. » murmura t'elle à son oreille tout en commençant à embrasser et lécher cette partie du corps. Severus gémit et ferma instantanément les yeux.

« Hermione...Arrête s'il te plait. » dit il entre deux gémissements. Elle avait déjà commencé à effleurer ses hanches contre les siennes, le faisant durcir de nouveau. Hermione arrêta de bouger et le regarda innocemment.

« D'accord...mais comment suis-je supposée sortir de là sans que le directeur ne s'en rende compte ? » La tranquillité qui emplissait sa voix contrastait avec la nervosité de Severus qui s'était retiré d'entre ses jambes et marchait nu d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Tu sais te désillusionner ? » Lui demanda t'il avec espoir.

« Severus tu me vexes avec cette question. » dit elle faussement vexée. Il sourit.

« Bien, donc désillusionne toi et sors discrètement par la porte. J'essaierai de faire assoir Albus dos à la porte comme ça ce sera plus facile. » Elle acquiesça en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Ta réaction, on a l'impression que d'un moment à un autre tu vas faire un infarctus. » dit elle amusée.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle que je puisse avoir un infarctus ? » Demanda t'il en croisant les bras et la regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

« Non...ce qui est drôle c'est de te voir perdre ton précieux contrôle. » dit elle en souriant avec suffisance. Severus se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement.

« Il semble que la belle Gryffondor ne s'arrêta jamais de me surprendre avec ses techniques Serpentardes. » susurra t'il en effleurant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Instantanément elle entre ouvrit la bouche, désireuse de savourer ses lèvres, mais Severus s'éloigna d'elle en souriant avec satisfaction.

« Je vais ouvrir à Albus avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. » dit il en se retournant et en marchant vers la porte.

« Hum...Severus ? » dit elle en se retenant de rire. Ce dernier se retourna et la regarda étrangement « Je ne crois pas que ça plaise autant au directeur qu'à moi que tu le reçoives nu. » dit elle amusée. Severus se regarda et jura tout bas. Il s'approcha de ses vêtements et chercha sa baguette. Une fois trouvée, en un mouvement il était habillé. Il la regarda les sourcils froncés et marcha de nouveau vers la porte, la fermant derrière lui.

SSHG

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement, aveuglé par la lumière de sa table de chevet. Il décolla sa tête de son livre de divination et regarda autour de lui un peu déconcerté. Il remarqua que son ami n'était pas là et il fronça les sourcils.

« Ron ? » appela t'il d'une voix endormie. Il avait le vague souvenir qu'il était ici avec lui pour étudier, ils avaient pris une bière au beurre et soudainement il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Harry se leva, ses jambes flageolaient. Il descendit les marches et arriva à la salle commune déserte, mis à part des cheveux roux qui dépassaient d'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

«Ron ? » répéta Harry. La personne se retourna et sourit. Harry resta sans voix. « Oh...bonjour, Ginny. »

« Coucou Harry » dit elle avec les joues rougies. Elle se leva et marcha vers lui, elle regarda aux alentours et lui donna un baiser rapide. Ils rougirent tout les deux violemment.

« Uh...tu as vu Ron ? » demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux. Ginny hocha la tête.

« Non, j'ai pas vu mon idiot de frère...et ça fait un moment que je travaille dans la salle commune. » Elle haussa les épaules et lui montra une table remplie de parchemins et de livres.

« D'accord, si tu le vois dis-lui que je suis dans la chambre. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un timide baiser, il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Harry ! » Cria Ginny avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Harry se retourna et la regarda. « Une chose... » Ginny joua avec ses mains, nerveuse. « Si...si un jour je t'offrais un de ces bonbons...tu le mangerais ? Bafouilla Ginny, Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

« Euh...oui, je pense que oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » demanda t'il déconcerté.

« Eh bien...je...on va me donner un de ces bonbons et j'aimerais le partager avec toi. » dit elle amoureusement, Harry sourit.

« Ce serait génial Ginny. » dit Harry, Ginny se contenta de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus dans les escaliers. Puis elle lâcha un soupir qu'elle retenait depuis le début. Elle s'écroula dans un fauteuil.

« Courage Ginevra, il ne reste plus qu'un jour et tu auras ces bonbons. » se dit elle avant de continuer à travailler.

SSHG

« ...Regarde et après la carte se lève toute seule. » Dit le directeur tel enfant tandis que Severus le regardait ennuyé. Il soupira et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer à terre ces stupides cartes moldues lorsqu'une odeur familière inonda ses fausses nasales. Severus remua nerveusement dans son fauteuil.

« Albus, c'est génial ce tour. » fut la seule chose qu'il put dire pour cacher sa nervosité. Son cerveau n'était pas dans de bonnes conditions pour penser aux cartes moldues. Son cerveau analysait chaque arôme de l'appartement, cherchant où elle était.

Ses années en tant que maitre des potions, le firent déduire qu'Hermione se trouvait près de la cheminée. Il échappa presque un gémissement lorsqu'il découvrit une autre odeur dans la pièce et que celle-ci semblait non seulement se dégager d'elle mais aussi de lui. Le sexe.

« Ah, Severus, c'est le premier tour qui semble t'impressionner. » Dumbledore regarda son visage ennuyé et sans expression et arqua un sourcil. « Ou alors les cartes t'ennuient, mais ne t'en fais pas ! » déclara radieusement le directeur, et il sortit quelques cerceaux de métal de sa mallette. « J'ai appris d'autres tours moldue avec ces cerceaux, regarde ! »

Severus regardait avec indifférence le directeur tandis que ce dernier bougeait les cerceaux rapidement afin de les unir en un mouvement précis. Severus soupira lorsque, d'un coup d'oeil, il vit que le directeur rangeait sa baguette. Il allait de nouveau sortir un chapelet de critiques lorsque l'appartement prit une teinte verte émeraude. Severus ferma la bouche et regarda vers la cheminée où brillait un magnifique feu vert qui se consumait peu à peu.

Le directeur se leva et marcha vers la cheminée tandis que Severus le regardait calmement tout en étant au bord de l'infarctus. Dumbledore leva la tête vers lui et lui montra quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main. Severus haleta stupéfait et le regarda avec les yeux exorbités.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais m'expliquer Severus ? » Demanda le directeur avec une cravate rouge et or dans la main. Immédiatement, Severus changea l'expression de son visage, son cerveau avait déjà trouvé un plan, il souffla et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais..qu'est ce que... ? » Il se leva et se dirigea vers le directeur lui arrachant la cravate des mains. Il chercha sur le tissus et trouva, par malchance, les initiales « H.G » brodés dessus. Il leva la tête, vérifiant qu'Albus les avait également vu, soupira théâtralement et jeta la cravate au sol. Il marcha vers le fauteuils et s'y effondra dedans. Albus se rapprocha et le regarda préoccupé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Severus ? » Severus leva la tête et le regarda avec un air épuisé.

« J'en ai marre de cette morveuse de Miss-je-sais-tout.» grogna t'il « J'ai mes limites, mais tout ça c'est devenu du harcèlement. »

« Je ne comprends pas...Tu parles de miss Granger ? » Demanda le directeur étonné. Severus souffla.

« De qui d'autre ? » Severus soupira théâtralement à nouveau. « Tout ça parce que je ne lui ai pas mis des notes assez bonnes ni que je vérifie son travail comme les autres professeurs, Elle croit qu'elle peut venir ici et m'exiger de changer les notes. » mentit-il facilement. Albus le regarda surprit.

« Nous parlons de la même Hermione Granger ? » Demanda t'il étonné. Severus se contenta de le regarda en arquant un sourcil. Le directeur soupira. « Bon, ce doit être la fatigue de la dernière année...mais ça n'explique rien, je le sais bien Severus. » ajouta t'il lorsqu'il vit que Severus allait protester.

« Et que pensez vous faire ? » Demanda Snape incapable de rester silencieux. Albus haussa les épaules et caressa sa barbe, pensif. Il releva la tête, Severus le regardait amusé, on avait l'impression qu'une ampoule brillait au dessus de sa tête.

« On pourrait fermer le réseau de cheminette. » répondit finalement le directeur, le sourire de Severus s'effaça instantanément.

« Mais... s'il y a une urgence.. » protesta Severus.

« On enverra un hibou. » dit Albus avec évidence puis il le regarda surprit « Je pensais que l'idée te plairait. »

« Oui..c'est...bien...je ne voyais que les points négatifs, tu sais bien à quel point je suis perfectionniste. » répondit-il. Albus sourit satisfait.

« Bien, par conséquent je le lui communiquerai par le biais d'un hibou. » dit il en marchant vers la cheminée.

« Non ! » cria brusquement Severus, Albus se retourna. « J'aimerais le faire moi même. » déclara t'il en souriant de satisfaction, Albus sourit.

« Tu aimes vraiment faire souffrir les Gryffondor » répondit-il. Severus se leva et marcha vers son bureau, commençant à écrire une lettre sous les yeux attentifs d'Albus.

Hermione soupira soulagée lorsqu'elle retira le sort de désillusion dans sa chambre, mais le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Elle entendit une voix stridente de l'autre coté de la porte.

« D'où tu viens ? » Hermione se retourna et ouvrit les yeux en sursaut lorsqu'elle vit son ami roux appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant suspicieusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t'elle ennuyée. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question, qu'est ce que tu caches Hermione ? » Demanda t'il en s'approchant d'elle théâtralement. Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

« Ronald, je n'ai pas à t'expliquer tout ce que je fais. » dit elle durement. Ron continua de marcher vers elle.

« Bien sur que si ! » déclara t'il comme si c'était une évidence. Elle soupira à nouveau frustrée tandis qu'il continuait de s'approcher.

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? Ron, je ne suis pas ta copine et si ça continue tu me perdras aussi comme amie. » lui avertit-elle. Ron s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda blessé.

« C'est juste que je me fais du soucis pour toi. » dit-il.

« Eh bien arrête de t'en faire ! Je suis assez grande pour me protéger moi même. »

« Bien sur, maintenant c'est ton super copain qui te protège, non ? » déclara Ron en lui faisant face.

« Et bien non ! Mon super copain est suffisamment mature pour me donner de la liberté afin que je puisses apprendre de mes erreurs. » dit elle en se levant, sans se laisser intimidée par lui.

« Tu me traites d'immature ? » demanda t'il blessé. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Sens toi visé si tu le souhaite. » répondit elle durement. Ron se retourna sans rien dire. Avant de sortir de sa chambre il se retourna et la regarda durement.

« Je te laisserai apprendre de tes erreurs et j'attendrai parce que je suis complètement certain que tu finiras par revenir pleurer sur mon épaule. » dit il avec supériorité et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre il sortit, la laissant seule.

Hermione soupira à nouveau et s'écroula dans son lit. _Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Hermione, c'est toi qui l'a cherché. A qui est-ce que ça arrive de tomber amoureuse de son professeur ? Encore mieux, à qui est-ce que ça arrive de tomber amoureuse de Snape ? _Elle se recoucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux, elle avait besoin de se reposer, cependant un coup donné à la fenêtre l'en empêcha. Elle releva les yeux et vit, surprise, un magnifique oiseau qui frappait à la fenêtre. Il ressemblait à un corbeau mais dans son plumage on distinguait des ailes bleutées avec un corps tigré, une queue plus large que son corps et une tête totalement noire. Hermione se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le froid hivernal entrer au même instant que l'oiseau. L'oiseau se posa majestueusement sur le lit, lui faisant rappeler quelqu'un. Il semblait l'évaluer du regard et même la regarder avec supériorité. Hermione s'approcha de lui surprise et l'oiseau tendit sa patte où était attachée une lettre. Une fois qu'elle la retira, l'oiseau s'envola sans même lui donner le temps de lui donner quelque chose à manger. Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit la lettre avec soin. A la simple vue de la calligraphie, elle devina qui était le propriétaire de l'oiseau.

_Miss Granger_

_Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que suite à un mauvais usage du réseau de cheminette, celui-ci sera fermé jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou jusqu'à ce que le directeur l'exige._

_Professeur Severus Snape._

Hermione lut et relut la courte missive, surprise par le contenu et la froideur de son auteur. Une énorme quantité de questions s'accumulèrent dans sa tête, lui donnant mal à la tête, mais un croassement dans son dos lui empêcha de trouver des réponses à toutes ces questions. Pour la deuxième fois, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et vit avec surprise que l'oiseau était revenu se poser tranquillement sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il entra de nouveau et se posa majestueusement sur la table de chevet. Hermione sourit à cette façon d'entrer. Tel père, tel fils. A nouveau elle récupéra la lettre

_Hermione,_

_Excuse-moi pour la lettre antérieure mais le directeur ne s'éloignait pas de moi. Sache que si le réseau de cheminette est fermé c'est parce qu'Albus a trouvé ta cravate sur ma cheminée et j'ai du inventer quelque chose rapidement._

_Je ne crains que nos rendez-vous en soit réduit à ça mais je t'écrirai souvent et tu peux répondre avec Free qui est un autochtone du Nord de l'Espagne. Tu peux t'en servir maintenant si tu le désires, sinon dis lui de partir, il ne demandera pas à manger._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Affectueusement, Severus._

Hermione sourit malgré la situation. Avec l'autre lettre elle s'était imaginé le pire. Elle regarda sa cheminée à présent inutile et haussa les épaules. Ça allait être une épreuve pour sa relation et les deux le savaient. Free croassa impatiemment et elle se retourna en le regardant. « Calme-toi, je dois répondre avant. ». Elle s'approcha de son bureau et y chercha de la nourriture pour hibou qu'elle avait l'habitude de donner à Hedwige. Elle s'approcha et l'offrit à Free qui la regarda bizarrement.

« C'est pour toi, tiens. » dit elle humblement, l'oiseau semblait lever un sourcil, s'approcha de la nourriture et la picora un peu. Il croassa enchanté et l'attrapa dans son bec et mangea dos à elle. Hermione sourit et se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau pour écrire sa réponse. Après avoir terminé de manger Free croassa à nouveau avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse sa lettre.

SSHG

Severus soupira, dans quelques minutes ce serait un déchainement de conversations et cris d'élèves qui revenait de Pré au lard. Il se leva de son bureau et sortit, il devait fouiller les élèves. En peu de temps, un bruit de plus en plus fort devint un vacarme lorsque les élèves arrivèrent au château. Tous semblaient heureux. Presque instantanément il la reconnu avec ses amis, c'était comme si une lueur se dégageait d'elle, la faisant se distinguer des autres. Il sourit.

« Content de nous faire souffrir professeur ? » déclara une voix trainante. Severus regarda Malfoy en haussant un sourcil et fit un sourire en coin.

« Vous savez que oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? » dit il en souriant sarcastiquement.

La première fois qu'il avait fait ce travail, Severus avait admis que peut-être Rusard devrait être payé plus, parce que passer au détecteur d'objets interdits plus de deux cents élèves qui essayaient de cacher des objets, ce n'était pas si facile.

Et c'était encore moins facile lorsque tu devais passer au détecteur ta copine, que tu n'a pas touché depuis une semaine. Ça te fait transpirer malgré le froid et soupirer de soulagement lorsque tu vois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un morveux de troisième année de Gryfondor, qui attend un peu trop effrayé que tu l'examines.

Severus, qui voulait partir rapidement, le fit passer rapidement au détecteur et le laissa passer, le garçon partit si rapidement qu'il fit tomber des objets de sa poche. Severus soupira et s'approcha de lui, voyant qu'il le regardait terrorisé.

« Par moment je me demandes pourquoi Gryffondor est une maison si estimée. » dit-il avec sarcasme. Le garçon rougit. Severus le regarda durement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans vos poches, Monsieur Mawason ? »

« rien. » répondit-il rapidement. Severus souffla et s'approcha de lui en le regardant menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans vos poches ? » répéta t'il d'un ton sec et froid. Le garçon trembla et lui montra le contenu de ses poches.

Severus regarda ses mains. Des dragées, des choco-grenouilles, quelques objets de chez zonko et quelques bonbons en forme d'étoiles. Severus arqua un sourcil, ne reconnaissant pas ces derniers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t'il en les pointant du doigt. Le garçon trembla à nouveau.

« Des bonbons. » Répondit-il. Severus soupira.

« Je connais chaque bonbon qui se vend à Pré au Lard et au Chemin de Traverse, et je ne reconnais pas ceux-ci, je suppose qu'ils viennent d'un endroit mal famé. » déclara t'il.

« Non! Ils viennent de chez les Weasley mais ils les vendent uniquement aux personnes majeurs parce que... » le garçon se tut.

« Monsieur Mawson, continuez ou votre punition sera pire. » déclara t'il avec impatience.

« Parce que ce sont des bonbons de luxure. » acheva le garçon. Severus se paralysa en un instant et contempla le vide un long moment tandis que le garçon le regardait avec peur. Severus sortit de ses pensées en secouant la tête et le regarda.

« Donnez-les moi. »


End file.
